Sexy Caramel Skinned Italian
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: In which Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin after Time Travelling back to his younger self because of Numerous Betrayals. Neutral/Independent/Powerful/Dominant/Harry And Blaise Slash. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Caramel Skinned Italian**

**Summary: In which Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin after Time Travelling back to his younger self because of Numerous Betrayals. Neutral/Independent/Powerful/Harry And Blaise Slash. Mpreg!**

**A/n: I really couldn't help myself, I'm sick and tired to Seeing Harry and Ginny, Hermione, Daphne etc or Harry with Draco or Snape (eww) and few Harry with anyone else. Plus almost every time Harry time travels he tries to be friends with the original Gryffindors while ignoring their abuse of him. That's fucking enough for me..**

* * *

Harry watched on, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists as everyone celebrated the fact that he was put in Magical Suppressors for allegedly being a flight risk to the Wizarding community; he looked at everyone's faces to see his so-called best friends basking in the fame of getting him convicted.

He watched on as Snape smirked in triumph, Dumbledore looking on with a disappointed yet smug look on his face and a smattering of people which included some Slytherins, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom looked at him with sadness and pity in their eyes.

Harry had to snort at the fact that he had just defeated Voldemort barely 24 hours ago before they decided that he was too powerful to continue walking around doing as he liked.

He really wasn't that surprised, they've turned on him so much that it was to be expected. He was still wondering how Dumbledore and Snape managed to fake his death so well but he didn't really care enough to try and figure it out.

"Harry James Potter!"

He merely rolled his eyes as Fudge eyed him smugly, reading from the scroll in his hands.

"You are hereby sentenced to death by the Veil for your crimes against the Wizarding World and for being too immersed in the Dark Arts pass the point of saving!"

Harry scoffed at that. Trust Dumbledore to fabricate some mumbo jumbo about him being Dark. The old bastard really wanted to relive his glory days by getting rid of Harry, but what can he expect after the man left him with the Dursleys and put him through all those trials?

Lucky for him, he had seen this coming so he'd already emptied every damn thing he had in Gringotts with the promise that it would go right back in under a different name.

Of course he wouldn't have been so prepared if it wasn't for the help of Luna who as it turned out had some Seer ability and was able to warn him a couple weeks before. Harry really was glad that he'd befriended the girl because he really couldn't have been more luckier than he was.

As he looked on at the faces of those who betrayed him, he couldn't help the small smirk which flitted across his face. He couldn't wait to let them pay. Ginny looked sad but Harry knew it was because she hadn't managed to steal his money after failing countless times to dose him with Love potions. George looked at him blankly, as if it was his fault that Fred died.

Did they think him to be a fucking God or something? Like he could prevent everyone dying. It was war for crying out loud. Even gentle Hagrid wasn't looking at him and if he hadn't had weeks to prepare himself then it would've hurt but right now, Harry couldn't wait to get thrown into the Veil.

Luckily for him, after he had offed Voldemort, he had received the Slytherin vault by right of conquest and found something inside the vault which would help him have revenge on everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Harry's eyes connected with beautiful Hazel ones and he couldn't help reassuring him with a small smile which wasn't returned. He knew how much his beloved was hurting right now but it would be for the best in the long run.

_'I Love You,'_ He mouthed slowly and receiving the same in return before the other turned his face away. Harry could see the tears flowing down his face as he held his distended stomach carefully and his heart clenched painfully.

It hurt to know that he wouldn't be there for his child's birth but as he was being hustled towards the Anti-Apparition Wards, he knew that he'd try his best to have this all again but in a better scenario. He didn't want his child to grow up in this mess. He'd receive help from Draco and the other Slytherins when he'd explain his plan to them.

Surprisingly, he got on better with them than he ever did with the Gryffindors. They didn't force him into anything he didn't want nor try to tell him how to live his life. As much as a little shit Malfoy was, he was simply insulted that he rejected his handshake and offer at friendship more than anything.

His last thought as he was whisked away to the Ministry was:

Some Wizarding Families really were better than others.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

He hardly stumbled as he appeared in the Ministry because of the bruising grip on either side of his body from Tonks and Kingsley.

He simply allowed them to mistreat him as they entered the elevator along with Fudge and practically half of Wizarding Britain who wanted to see '**Dark Lord'** Potter thrown into the Veil like the scum he is.

Harry really couldn't wait to be thrown in. His plan should work out without a hitch as he'd practically memorised the tomes which he had found in both Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults. Wasn't that a surprise… He was related to two of the founders and he couldn't be happier, now, he had more ownership over Hogwarts than Dumbledore or the Ministry. With Luna on his side then they would pretty much control Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff Heir wasn't really important as both Harry and Luna could win him or her in any ownership battle as Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had more influence than them.

He had found two separate books in the Slytherin and Gryffindor Vaults which were in-depth information about the Veil buried under layers upon layers of Blood Wards. They needed people who had the blood of all the founders to access but Harry and Luna managed to narrow it down to both of them so that they could override the Hufflepuff blood being needed. It was a tedious task but necessary and boy were they elated at their discovery.

He barely grunted as he was slammed into the Elevator and everyone purposefully dug their elbows into his sides.

How childish.

They had to commission the help of Gringotts of which the Goblins were still very salty that he and his ex-friends had managed to break into the bank, but he had simply paid for the damages done and he was rather surprised that it didn't cost more, but then again, Wizarding money had a higher rate than Muggle money.

That was how Harry realised that he was being robbed every time he bought anything as everyone knew he grew up in the Muggle world. He was a bit angry but knew that he would get his revenge.

As the elevator stopped on the floor of the Department of Mysteries he felt a fluttering in his stomach. Of course he was nervous, who wouldn't? Normally Wizards and Witches would be thrown to death in here but he was lucky enough to know how to avoid the same fate.

He had found the schematics of creating the Veil and now understood why Magical Creatures despised Wizards and Witches. Harry was ashamed to even be the same species as Wizards and Witches. They were simply despicable for what they've done to create the Veil. He swore that he would try his best to make sure that Magical Creatures were treated better.

Harry didn't know what he would do if anyone sacrificed his beloved or their unborn child just to create something like the Veil. He would probably go on a killing rampage and of that he was certain.

He ignored the ton of crap coming out of all the traitors and Fudge's mouth and instead focused his attention on the Veil and couldn't help the way he smiled. Who would've thought that being sent to his death was actually a good thing.

His hands clenched and he smiled as he felt the pulse in both hands. These Magical artifacts embedded in his hands and Magical core were the keys to survive the Veil. They would help to circumvent the power of the Veil to send him to the past insteaf off to Purgatory. Harry shuddered at even meeting some of the nutcases in there if he didn't have the Artifacts.

He didn't want to go to an alternate dimension because everything would still be the same in this dimension and Harry refused to have his beloved be a single parent or have his friends suffer anymore than they had to. He knew what he was getting into and he couldn't wait.

He sighed softly as he was pushed towards the Veil by Kingsley. He inwardly snorted. As if he couldn't escape these suppressors. They were commissioned for the average Wizard and Witch, so why haven't they got it through their thick heads that Harry was far from average?

It worked in his favor but Harry couldn't help but be disgusted with how stupid the majority of Wizarding Britain was.

He was standing right in front of the Veil before Kingsley forcefully turned him around to face everyone.

"Any last words Potter?" Fudge asked pompously amidst camera flashes.

He ignored him and instead focused on beautiful Hazel eyes and smiled.

"See you soon!" Without another word, he wrenched himself out of Kingsley's grasp, unapologetically throwing him into the Veil. He then broke the shackles before throwing himself backwards into the Veil, quickly activating the Artifacts before anyone could so much as react.

The last thing he saw was his beloved's tear stained cheeks.

'_I Love You.'_

He smiled at that.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry closed his eyes as the Magic of the Artifacts surrounded him and he thought about returning to his Eleven year old body. The book specified that he had to think hard about what he wanted or the Artifacts would simply dump him anywhere.

**'I want to be Eleven again.'**

**'I want to be Eleven again.'**

**'I want to be Eleve-'**

He was abruptly cut off as he felt searing hot pain envelope his body as he was wrenched in every direction possible before a bright white light surrounded him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/n: So, this chapter is just a feeler. I've already written 31000 words for this and if the interest rate is high, I'll probably be releasing a new chapter daily. **

**Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So, I felt like uploading at least a second Chapter today, so here it is. **

_**Gobbledegook**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to gain consciousness, and when he did, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his cupboard and he couldn't help smirking.

It worked!

As if to agree with him, the artifacts pulsed in his hands and he gasped as he felt it in his core, but soon smiled afterwards. It's fully bonded to him now. No chance of him dying from the Time Travel now.

Harry sat up on his cot as he realised that today was his birthday and that his Hogwarts letter would appear soon.

Finally, he wouldn't have to be here any longer if he had anything to say.

"Boy! Get out and come make us breakfast!" Petunia's shrill voice exclaimed, unlocking his cupboard and looking at him with a sneer on her face.

Harry simply replied with a meek look on his face, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He then walked out of his cupboard and towards the kitchen where Vernon was reading the newspaper while smoking a cigar and Dudley was moaning about being hungry.

He refrained from rolling his eyes and instead got to work on making the standard toast with eggs and bacon. He only thanked Circe that he still had his developed core and that it hadn't revert to his undeveloped core, he knew that the Artifacts were the cause of that and he couldn't help smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Boy? Think you can poison us or something? I have my eyes on you!"

"Of course, Uncle Vernon."

He kept his reply as dry as possible and enjoyed how red the man's face became.

"Shut up and do as you're told!"

Harry simply turned back to his task and without them noticing even though they were eyeing him like a Hawk, he stealthily conjured laxatives and added it to the finished products.

Another benefit of the Artifacts was that it gave him the ability to perform Wandless and Wordless Magic which would be a huge advantage for him in the future.

Finishing in no time, he placed everything on the table and stood to the side as Petunia portioned out the food to everyone but him, of course.

Just as she was about to surely chide him, the doorbell rang and the sound of something hitting the floor was heard.

"Well? What are you waiting for, the Apocalypse? Go get the mail, Boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," He replied evenly, noticing that they weren't saying or behaving the same as they did the first time he turned Eleven and he simply shrugged as he walked towards the front door where the mail was lying innocently on the mat.

He didn't expect things to be exactly the same after all.

He picked up the envelopes and simply removed his Hogwarts letter and stashed it down Dudley's pants, no chance of it being seen under his shirt by the distension.

He returned to the kitchen and handed the letters to Vernon who pulled them out of his hands as he continued to fork down his eggs.

Harry was simply given a piece of toast and the smallest apple he had ever laid eyes on before being sent outside to weed the garden. At least he wasn't sent to his cupboard after that fight with both Vernon and Dudley over his letter like last time.

He just walked towards the back door.

There was no way he was going to weed those bastard's garden. He was going to Diagon Alley to transfer all his money to a different account along with the money he withdrew in the future from every vault he owned. Thanks to the Artifacts, all his belongings from the future didn't disappear except for his Wand.

Yes, he checked.

He knew that Dumbledore was paying the Dursleys and that old bat Figg from his trust vault along with sneakily pilfering money to the Order and himself. The Weasleys and Granger won't be getting money until he started Hogwarts.

He planned to get his money back tenfold and replace it with Leprechaun gold which would last while they used. Overtime it would disappear and whoever's business they used it in would know it was them and sue the shit out of them.

Harry couldn't wait.

The Dursleys would simply be given fake money and an anonymous tip from some 'worried business owner ' would make positive that the bank would investigate them and find the money.

Harry couldn't wait to cause Havoc. This time around, he didn't plan to do any childish schoolyard pranks like the Weasley twins.

He hid in the shed and raised his shirt sleeve up to his shoulder where an invisible tattoo laid. This was something that Harry along with Luna and the other Slytherins created. The tattoo acted as a storage seal, one extra precaution in case the Artifacts didn't preserve his belongings.

It was made entirely from Harry's Magic infused Blood. The design was a creation of Theodore Nott who was an amazing artist other than Dean Thomas whom Harry wasn't on speaking terms with anymore.

It had taken almost two weeks to complete it, if they didn't have so much help it wouldn't have been completed in time.

He focused some of his Magic into it and hissed in Parseltongue at it. Unseal

An extra precaution in case some fool tried to copy his Magical Signature and actually succeeded no matter how slim the chances were.

He watched in fascination as the custom made trunk appeared in front of him in a dim flash of red. This was one precaution so that the damn trunk wouldn't dislocate Harry's shoulder like last time.

He made sure to lock the shed before bending down and opening the trunk with two Parseltongue phrases, a blood ward and a phrase in Gobbledegook.

His private compartments would only unlock when either of the three protections was said. By speaking three passwords and focusing his Magic on the trunk, he could access four different compartments but if he spoke just one then only one compartment would open.

He had a different compartment which had an English password and a weak ward for any nosy persons trying to break into his trunk. It was like a hidden trap. When anyone other than him forcibly accessed his trunk they would get cursed which would lay dormant unless he activated or removed it.

It was connected to him so he would know who broke into his trunk.

Harry was hoping for Snape and Dumbledore to try so that he could kill or torture them whenever he wanted without getting his hands dirty.

He opened the trunk and removed a bottomless bag and Magicked at least 5000 Galleons inside then pulled a beautifully made cloak from inside along with his invisibility cloak. There was no way that he was walking through Diagon Alley in Dudley's castoffs. Even Charity shops wouldn't take these trash.

He then closed and resealed the trunk. It would seem pointless that he opened all compartments and didn't take anything from them but his purpose was to be certain that the Time Travel wouldn't interfere with his protections which it thankfully didn't.

It would be a bitch to re-ward after all.

He then donned his cloak and put on his invisibility cloak, adding spells to make sure he wasn't heard. He made certain that his bag was secure before he unlocked the shed and slipped out, casting a quick Notice-Me-Not on the door.

No need for anyone to think there are ghosts at the Dursleys hou- Wait.

On second thought, he made sure that the neighbors were peeking into the garden before he went back inside the shed, removed the charm and opened the door, hearing the gasp from Number 3 and her brats before loudly slamming the door.

He heard screams and snickered before he entered into the backyard. He was sure that the tail of the Haunted Dursley Shed would be spread and twisted beyond recognition.

Job well done Harry.

To make certain that there wasn't any doubt of the house being haunted, Harry focused Magic in his hand and summoned the Knight Bus in the middle of the lawn, smirking when the Muggles started at the sound. They couldn't see but they could sure as hell hear it.

He painted no attention to Stan's wide eyes as he didn't see anyone and instead got on the bus and dropped a Galleon in the man's hand.

"Diagon Alley."

The man got his bearings back fast. "Of course, Mister…?"

Harry raised an eye at the man's hardly subtle dig for information.

"None of your business so hop to it. I have places to be," He growled, making sure the man could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Ernie!" He yelled, startled at the unfriendly tone of Harry's voice.

Said boy sat down in one of the seats, he made certain that Dumbledore wouldn't sense the Knight Bus' appearance. The so-called Blood-wards may be sending information to Dumbledore but in the end, they were simply powered by Harry so of course he could control them if he knew how and he most certainly did.

He grinned in delight when he saw the looks of horror on the Neighbors face as the Bus moved with a loud bang and towards Harry's destination.

He couldn't wait to do everything over.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

In no time, he arrived in Diagon Alley with the added benefit of not having to go through the Leaky Cauldron.

"We be arriving."

Harry didn't reply and instead walked towards the front where he hopped off the bus. "Keep the change."

He had made sure that neither Stan nor Ernie can report a suspicious person getting on the bus. The Ministry loved poking their stinking noses in everyone's business.

Ducking into one of the few dark alleys in Diagon, he cast a Notice-Me-Not and pulled off the Invisibility cloak and simply placed it at his Tattoo along with using his Magic to activate said tattoo to pull the cloak inside. Who the heck had the time to keep unsealing their trunk? He only did it to survey his Wards.

Knowing that as soon as he stepped out of the Alley everyone would be sure to notice him, he waved his hand over his face and lengthened his bangs before using the spell they had created which would permanently fix his eyes. It had taken him five tries to get it right but he wanted to wait until he Time Travelled to do it.

They had messed around with sending him back earlier to save Luna's mom Pandora but surprisingly she had advised against it for reasons unknown to him even now. He wasn't gonna push to know her business after all.

He didn't know why he was so surprised at the amount of stuff he could do some times.

It took exactly five minutes for the spell to take effect and Harry bit down on his lip, drawing blood to keep in the scream which threatened to come out, he could only see blinding white before it faded and a couple minutes later he could only see blurry shapes so he shakily pulled off his glasses and crushed them under his trainers.

He breathed out deeply to center himself. He was sure that the shock of Time Travelling would creep up eventually but hopefully not anytime soon.

Gathering his bearings, he cancelled the Notice-Me-Not and calmly strode out of the alley gaining a few looks which he ignored. Wizards and Witches were simply too nosy but then again, Voldemort was to be blamed for that.

He was just happy that the bangs covered his scar and a bit of his eyes but luckily he could still see. So he refocused on reaching Gringotts but made certain than no one bumped into him or tried robbing him.

On his way to the bank, he noticed Mrs. Weasley outraged voice over the price of dung beetles or something and he refrained from outwardly grimacing. He couldn't wait to have his revenge against them.

In no time, he arrived at the bank and didn't bother reading the inscription outside, he knew it by heart and already broke it so…

He noticed the Goblin guards eyeing him and he widened his eyes and gave them a large grin causing them to sneer and turn away in disgust.

He inwardly chuckled before entering the bank and noticing how crowded it was. Muggleborns with their parents were easy to spot along with Purebloods and the Magical creatures which can come out in daylight.

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he spotted a familiar figure standing in line to see a teller. The first time he either hadn't noticed him or he had never been here to begin with but right in front of Harry's eyes was his beloved, sneering at the group of Muggles.

It was bit weird to see him so young and without a belly in front of him but Harry vowed that this time around, he wouldn't wait as long to claim him. He was sure that he looked like an idiot staring down the Zabini heir with a glazed look in his eyes but he snapped out of it when Blaise turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Harry simply drank in his form greedily one last time, earning a slow smirk from the boy who turned away from him but not before throwing him a glance over his shoulder.

Harry had to stop himself from doing anything foolish. Even that was so familiar to him

Blaise was such a tease.

Focusing once more on his objectives, he got in line behind the Boots and waited for his turn. He knew that one of the Goblins was being paid by Dumbledore to hide the evidence of him stealing Harry's money so he'll have to speak with the Head Goblin who either didn't have a name or it was only able to be pronounced in Gobbledegook.

Harry didn't know.

He must have spaced out for a while because when he came out of his thoughts, only the Boots stood in line. He braced himself as the Boots were lead away by a Goblin.

"Next."

Harry calmly stepped up and before the Goblin could say anything else he phrased his question in Gobbledegook momentarily startling the Goblin.

_**'I want to speak to the Head Goblin in charge of this establishment concerning theft of my property.'**_

He had learned the hard way that being respectful to a Goblin earned you the nastiest sneer known to man.

_**'Name?'**_

'_**Harry Potter,' **_His answer startled the Goblin once more before he gave a stiff bow of his head and got down off his seat and began leading Harry to the Head Goblin himself.

The Goblin was watching him as he walked through the doorway without anything happening, earning a sneer before the Goblin turned back to leading him towards the Head.

He knew from Bill that the Goblins didn't need to use blood for every damn thing and they could simply use their Magic to determine the true identity of their customers, so that was probably why the Goblin was waiting for him to come through to see if he was lying about his identity.

They took so much twists and turns that Harry was certain that it was purposefully done but too bad for the Goblin that Harry wasn't that easily fooled.

Pah.

Within a couple minutes, they arrived in front of an ornately carved door and the Goblin knocked in a series of rhythmic taps before the door opened, he motioned Harry inside then closed the door behind said boy.

Harry shrugged then turned to the aged Goblin sat in front of him scribbling away on a long scroll; the Goblin paused briefly to gesture at the seat in front of him and Harry just walked towards the chair and sat down.

He surveyed the office while the Goblin continued scribbling away and a couple seconds later he heard the sound of throat clearing and he focused on the Goblin who was looking at him with… an eyebrow raised?

Who knows.

"Mr. Potter, I was informed that you've brought some serious allegations at Gringotts for condoning theft."

Harry simply looked at the Goblin then nodded stiffly. "I have. On account of Albus Dumbledore Illegally posing as my Magical Guardian and using my money to fund his little Vigilante group. Not to mention, also paying my relatives to care for me when they haven't spent a single pound on me. He is furthermore paying my Squib neighbor to spy on me and while allowing my abuse by the hands of my Muggle relatives. I do not have tangible proof in my hands but my suspicions should merit an investigation into my accounts. One has to wonder how all of this is possible without anyone being notified."

He knew that implying that it was inside help would successfully anger the Goblin and he was counting on that. He watched as a scowl overtook the Goblin's face before he pressed a button on sole strange device and began speaking in rapid Gobbledegook which even Harry had a hard time translating.

In no time, the door slammed open and two Goblin guards escorted a smaller Goblin who paled upon seeing Harry.

"Mr. Potter." He focused once more on the Head Goblin. "Those are some serious allegations you're making."

Harry only gave a brisk nod. "And I believe you will find that they are not unfounded. I have never received any bank statements from the Bank and I highly doubt it's a fault on my end." He returned the Goblin's sneer with one of his own.

"Galrug! I demand the files pertaining to the Potter vaults immediately."

The small Goblin hurriedly left the room along with the guards who kept a close eye on him.

"I do hope for your sake that you are correct in your allegations Lord Potter as the Goblin nation will take serious offense to your words."

Harry knew a threat when he heard one but remained calm and gave the Goblin a tight smile.

"Noted."

Within seconds the small Goblin came back with the file in his hand and gave it to the Head Goblin who surveyed the entire folder in a matter of minutes.

"Galrug, do you believe me stupid to not notice the discrepancies within this folder? I demand every statement and file on Lord Potter's vault! If I find them without your aid then you will be given a dishonourable death for betraying the trust of Gringotts customers and Treason against the Bank of which you signed a contract in Blood."

Galrug by now was sweating bullets and Harry managed to hold in his snickers. What? He wasn't going to feel sorry for someone who has been aiding others to steal from him.

Without moving from his spot, Galrug hesitantly summoned the required documents and the guards had to pull them out of his hands before presenting them to the Head Goblin. Harry's eyebrows arched when the Goblin sent him a pleading look.

How interesting. Did he have a sign floating above his head saying Hero to all? Or wait… The most forgiving guy in the world.

But then again, he used to be like that in his past life but hey, he's starting over so no one should expect anything from him.

He focused back on the proceedings just as the Head Goblin ordered the guards to do something. All he saw was the guards grab hold of Galrug and drag him kicking and screaming from the room.

"What's going to happen to him if I may ask?"

The Head Goblin looked at him for a couple seconds before responding, "His family name would lose standing in the Goblin community and he will be beheaded."

"Harsh," He intoned, no feeling whatsoever in his voice.

"We Goblins take our business seriously and we do not make the same mistakes twice by giving a thief a second chance."

How ironic.

Harry only hummed in understanding.

"Rest assured Lord Potter, Gringotts will try its best to repossess your possessions with interest and as a token of our apology we will give you a 5% discount on all our services, an offer which will be extended to your future spouse/s and child/children."

Harry's eyebrows raised at that. How generous. "Thank you. I would like request that all Gold repossessed be switched with Leprechaun Gold and all Muggle be switched with fakes. The Leprechaun Gold must last long enough to be used in making payments so that wherever it is used, it will be traced back to the thieves."

The Goblin obviously sneered at the mention of Leprechaun Gold but that was replaced by what appeared to be an eyebrow raise. "Interesting request Lord Potter, I will personally see to your wishes being implemented. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to claim all vaults under my name and transfer all into my Main vault under a different name."

The Goblin sneered at him. "Unfortunately you have to be of age to access all Main family vaults excluding trusts Vaults."

Harry simply grinned at him. "That's true but I can also apply for Emancipation due to the fact that after Illegally acquiring Guardian status of me, Albus Dumbledore proceeded to steal my possessions and place me with abusive Muggles. I assure you if a full Medical scan is performed on me you would find evidence of what I just mentioned."

"If these allegations are founded then it would be easier for you to acquire Emancipation status without involving the Ministry if that's what you require."

"Of course."

The Goblin nodded at him. "Then Gringotts will make an appointment for your Medical scan while we investigate your claims, until then, let's proceed with your Inheritance test. The money for our services will of course be withdrawn from your account with the 5% subtracted."

He simply nodded in understanding.

"Shall we begin?"

"We shall."

Without another word the Head Goblin pulled out a dark and strange looking parchment covered in what looked like Runes and motioned for Harry to cut his hand over the parchment.

Said boy took the Dagger, all the while inspecting the Runes carved into it, they looked so intricate and they must be very powerful if they were used in such an important test.

He vowed to start studying Runes as he cut his hand and let his blood flow freely on the parchment which began glowing a staggering white. The Dagger had turned an interesting silver color and Harry watched in amazement as the cut healed and writing appeared on the parchment.

The Head Goblin watched the parchment in interest, not even bothering to take the Dagger from Harry when said person offered it.

"Unless you want me dead Lord Potter, I must ask that you keep holding the Dagger until it returns to its original color. Runic Daggers are very volatile while in use."

Harry nodded in understanding and observed the Dagger some more.

It was a couple seconds later that the Goblin finally moved causing Harry to immediately focus all his attention on him.

"Very interesting results here Lord Potter. It seems that you are in fact immediately Eligible for your Lordships as the parchment lists your age as being 17?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "H-How?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Next chapter! Please Review!

* * *

The Goblin chuckled nastily. "Runic Daggers contain powerful Magic Lord Potter but it is even more powerful when it's Goblin Magic. I'm assuming Time Travel."

It wasn't a question so Harry didn't reply.

"That explains your knowledge of all these discrepancies. Well, fortunately for you Lord Potter, you are eligible for your Lordships but I still require you to be scanned by a Medical Professional. I'm assuming that you wish to keep this piece of information a secret."

Again, not a question.

"Very well, back to your results."

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**D.O.B: July 31st 1980**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Mother: Lily J. Potter (nèe Evans)**

**Father: James C. Potter**

**Lordships: House of Potter, House of Black, House of Gryffindor and House of Slytherin (by right of Conquest) and House of Peverell.**

**Vaults: Potter Trust and Main Vaults 142 and 143, Black Main and Trust Vaults 97 and 101, Gryffindor Main and Trust Vaults 02 and 06, Slytherin Main and Trust Vaults 01 and 05, Peverell Main Vault 00.**

**3 Properties inherited from Potter**

**5 Properties inherited from Black**

**2 Properties inherited from Gryffindor**

**1 Property inherited from Slytherin**

**1 Property inherited from Peverell**

"This list also includes Possessions inherited such as House Elves, Family Tomes, Grimoires etc. You will be given a copy at the conclusion of your visit. Now, Before we advance further, do you wish to accept all Lordships rings?"

"Of course, but how exactly am I Heir to Peverell?"

He really was confused, while he already knew of the other Lordships, Peverell came as a surprise because he was pretty certain that he wasn't related to the Peverells in his past life.

The Head Goblin grinned at him. "Those who Time Travel always ignore that not everything will be same when they travel to the past with the intention of redoing their life, Lord Potter. It seems that you possess at least five Peverell artifacts so I am to assume that that qualifies you for the Lordship as there probably wasn't any Heir from whence you came."

Harry frowned in confusion before his eyes widened comically in understanding. "I… I know that I am Master of the Invisibility Cloak, The Resurrection Stone and The Elder Wand but what are the other two?"

The Goblin still looked surprised at the Artifacts even though they should all be on the Parchment. "Well, it says here that you also have two Artifacts known as the Stones of Distortion."

Harry brought his hand up to his face and his eyes widened as he felt a pulse go through him from the Artifacts. "If they belong to the Peverells, what were they doing in the Gryffindor and Slytherin Vaults? And why Distortion?

"I cannot answer the first question but as to your second question, Distortion also means :the act of twisting or altering something out of its true, natural, or original state :the act of distorting. a distortion of the facts. Which can also explain how you are the Peverell Heir and any difference you may have noticed when you travelled to the Past."

"Oh."

It really does explain Petunia and Vernon acting differently than what he remembered and Blaise's appearance in the Bank when he wasn't there before. But then again, it's not as if he followed everything like last time. Although he hadn't changed anything when he was sent to prepare the Dursleys breakfast and their off script words.

"It really does make sense, the information about their uses were there but surprisingly the name wasn't."

"Quite a leap of faith, Lord Potter." The Goblin commented dryly.

"I'm a pretty lucky guy."

"I'm sure you are, Lord Potter."

Harry frowned for barely a second before remembering why he was there. "Well, I wanted to transfer all the monies in my Vaults under another name but I believe that I'll just leave them be and keep the money I have instead of coming to the Bank all the time. But, I want to be the only person able to access my Vaults unless I say otherwise and if anything has to happen to me then the Ministry or anyone else cannot seize my belongings."

The Goblin nodded in understand. "A Will can be implemented for that use and if Gringotts is the sole Implementer of it, then the Ministry and others cannot disregard it authenticity, tamper with it or simply make it Null and void."

"Good, but right now, I have no need of it until much later on."

"Very well, is that all?"

"I believe so but I don't understand, How is it possible that both Slytherin and Peverell only have 1 property each? I mean, even Gryffindor only has two properties and Potter has 3. The Blacks were known to be prideful so I expected more than five properties."

The Goblin leaned back in his chair and clasped his fingers together.

"As you may already know, Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was the soleful Heir of the Slytherin Vaults before you won the title, he liquidated a lot of the other properties but wasn't able to do the same to the Main Family Manor as it's the Ancestral Home. The Gryffindor properties were also Liquidated except the Ancestral home and Gryffindor's personal residence. The Potters never were big spenders which explains the three properties. The Blacks sold most of the properties to fund their Vigilante group which explains only five properties left, there could've been less if Lady Walburga Black hadn't died. The Peverells on the other hand were always a secretive bunch which is understandable so they only kept the Main Ancestral home which is riddled in Ancient Magic unlike their other properties which have been raided numerous times so they eventually sold all the properties and kept the one."

He listened attentively and wasn't surprised that Walburga was crazy enough to sell the properties which had been in the Black family for generations. Voldemort really was insane to sell such historical properties. The others didn't surprise him that much. He doubted Gryffindor was that interested in anything else but Hogwarts.

"Understandable. I believe that I only need to accept my Lordships rings before business is concluded."

The Goblin leaned forward and murmured something under his breath, probably some kind of Goblin summoning spell because an ornate box appeared on the desk.

"All the Lordships rings are in this box along with the Slytherin ring which was confiscated from Lord Voldemort after his failed murder attempt," After explaining, the Goblin opened the box, revealing the contents and Harry's eyebrows raised at how artfully made they were. He could practically taste the Olde Magic rolling off each ring.

"Very powerful Magic as you could probably feel, sometimes I wonder how the Weasleys are members of the Sacred 28 while the Potters were not simply because of Blood. The Ollivanders for example had the Half-Blood Garrick born into the family yet are still a part of the Sacred 28."

The Goblin gave him a hard look after he finished speaking and Harry knew it was for a reason. Goblins weren't known to be gossipers of their customers.

"Is there something I should notice?"

"I don't know, is there? I was simply stating that the Potters obviously are more powerful Magic wise than the Weasleys."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand."

The Goblin sighed in annoyance. "Lord Potter, to make it simple for you. The Sacred 28 has families which are closely related to each other and therefore the Potters should be included over the Weasley even though you, a Half-Blood was born into the family. What I'm trying to say is that the Sacred 28 was created for a reason other than being Pureblooded for generations."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this. It seems unorthodox to be honest."

"Lord Potter, the Sacred 28 is made up of both Light and Dark families except for the Ollivanders who are Neutral. The more families from the Sacred 28 that Voldemort has following him, the more chance he has to rule the Wizarding world. Even if you were to destroy him, his legacy will still live on in his followers unless you manage to revert them to your side. Dumbledore also has followers in the Sacred 28 and I assume you're Neutral so the more of those families who follow you, the more powerful your standing in the Wizarding world is no matter if they're disgraced such as the Weasleys. The Potters aren't included simply because they have always been notably Neutral."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "If you're saying what I think you're saying, does this mean that they never followed Dumbledore in the first place!"

The Goblin sneered at his outburst. "Correct. The Potters were never included in the list because they are a huge deciding factor in every war and whichever side has them would gain a whole lot of political clout. That explains why Voldemort wanted to convert them. The Potters are part of the Sacred 28 as a Balance which also explains why the Ollivanders were included. Two Neutral Families with notable Half-Blood children are important to the Balance, hence the reason why they were never included. It was too late to retract the Ollivanders' name but still possible with the Potters but unfortunately both Dumbledore and Voldemort has access to that information. Of course I believe Dumbledore had done something to the Potters to get them on his side as they weren't supposed to chose a side."

Clenching his fists in anger, Harry looked the Goblin in his eyes and gritted out. "I think I know why he did it."

"Oh?"

Harry bit his lips to stop the tears which wanted to flow from his eyes. "To validate the so called prophecy. I think that prophecy is fake because to involve the Potters in the war, it would break the Balance of Magic and give power to whoever has the majority of the Sacred 28 on their side. Dumbledore used my parents to break that balance because he is a greedy attention seeking hound. He wants to be seen as the most powerful man in the Wizarding world and would sacrifice anyone to achieve it. He's the real reason my parents died even though Voldemort murdered them. He painted a fucking target on their backs for breaking the Balance!"

The Goblin's eyes widened. "Because of them supposedly switching, it upset the balance of Magic. Dumbledore really is a fool."

Harry remained quiet. That must be the reason for his amazing bad luck. Dumbledore painted a target on his entire family. Fate really had a reason to hate him.

Silence reigned for a good three minutes before a throat clearing startled Harry out of his thoughts. "I apologize but I believe it's time to accept the Lordship rings."

Harry just mutely nodded and followed the Goblin's instruction and picked each ring out of the box and put them on, allowing the family Magicks to validate his Heir status and allow him access to family secrets and other information.

"I assume that you need time to accept everything so If that is all, our business is concluded until further notice. I will inform you by Owl when your Medical scan is scheduled."

Giving a brisk nod to the Goblin, he stood up and bowed at the Goblin. "I thank you for the information."

For the first time in Harry's life he actually saw a Goblin smile, well, what appears to be a smile. "My pleasure, Lord Potter. Your parents have always been friends of the Goblins and that is absolute."

Harry gaped at him, not caring to put up appearances. If that's true then that must be the reason why the Goblins let them live when they broke into the bank.

"I thank you for your unwavering trust, Sir. To return the favor, I also wish to ally myself to the Goblin nation and will aid you in your endeavours whenever I can."

The Goblin looked at him in surprise. "You do understand if us Goblins ever go to war with the Wizards and Witches once more then you are required to stand with us?"

Harry just nodded. "Of course, just as you would stand beside me in my endeavours."

He received a sharp grin in answer before the door opened behind him revealing another Goblin.

"Griphook will escort you out, Lord Potter. It's been a pleasure speaking with you."

"And I you, sir," He replied, inclining his head respectfully before leaving the room with Griphook who led him through a different path.

Harry remembered meeting Griphook the first time around and despite eventually betraying them, he wasn't half bad.

Within minutes, they appeared once more In the lobby. Griphook nodded at him before returning to his station.

Harry breathed in deeply. He received a lot of information today and he would make sure that Dumbledore paid for what he did.

Right now, he needed to get his Wand and supplies which reminded him that he never removed the letter from his pants. Not like he needed it as he already knew what he had to get.

He wondered if he would meet Draco in Madam Malkins once more. Just one way to find out, he supposed.

Making sure that his fringe covered his scar and that his robe properly concealed Dudley's ratty clothes along with his bottomless bag.

Exiting the bank, he sighed as he walked into the overcrowded Alley filled with Muggleborns and their parents. He was certain that the Purebloods had probably owl ordered their books and were mostly there for robe fittings.

He seamlessly navigated through the Alley, sneering openly as he passed the Weasleys. Ron looking his usual Jealous self as the Twins carted around an owl.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he couldn't help but think that Ron would always be the same no matter which universe he was in. He hastily walked towards Madam Malkins and entered the shop just as the old Witch was fitting someone.

He swallowed deeply as the boy turned around to face Madam Malkin.

Blaise.

He half-heartedly wished that it was Draco who he met again and not Blaise, at least he won't embarrass himself around the blonde.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Madam Malkin's continuous calls of his name and to his utter embarrassment Blaise was looking right at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

He managed to contain a blush and instead used the information given to him when he put on each ring by concealing them from sight so that no one would recognize them before he was ready.

He was ushered towards a short podium where he was asked to remove his robe and Harry knew that if he did that then Blaise would be quick to lose interest in him faster than he could say Quidditch. Thanking the Stones of Distortion for his newfound Wandless abilities, he quickly transfigured his ratty shirt into a long sleeve navy Oxford shirt and a pair of black Skinny jeans coupled with navy vans.

He did all that in a matter of seconds before removing his robe and allowing Madam Malkin to pin it up on an odd looking straight rack to limit any creases forming.

Blaise gave him a slight smirk before returning his attention to Madam Malkin's assistant who appeared with his order.

"Hogwarts too, dear?" The woman asked kindly as a tape measure appeared and began measuring Harry.

Said boy gave her a slight smile before responding. "Yes, ma'am."

The woman returned his smile. "Certainly know your manners don't you."

It wasn't a question.

While the woman was busy nattering about which color would compliment him better, Blaise turned to look at him. "I haven't seen you before but I've noticed you looking at me as if you are acquainted with me. Have we met before?"

Harry chuckled inwardly. Trust Blaise to go right to the point whereas Draco would indirectly insult him or try to get answers without outright asking him.

"Well, you are the Zabini Heir and word sure does travel fast about certain… things."

Even an idiot could understand the implications of his words.

"Indeed… That still does not explain your obvious familiarity with me."

Give him a break. Blaise wasn't going to let the matter go until he had all the information he needed and Harry had learned the hard way not to even attempt lying to him because he could easily spot a lie and the consequences of lying to him were never great on Harry's end.

Blaise was beginning to look a bit impatient and not wanting to ruin his chances with the other boy, he hastily replied.

"Well, can you blame me for having a simple crush?"

He obviously had to lie without lying by downplaying his feelings, but Blaise's narrowed eyes told him that he failed. He never could misdirect Blaise.

"Obvious lie, try again. But this time, the truth. I do hope for your sake that you aren't a stalker."

Harry chuckled nervously at that. "No… nothing as serious as that, simply an admirer."

"Of course. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

Blaise huffed out a chuckle at that. Harry was very surprised at how much more mature than Draco the other boy was at this age, but taking into consideration who his mother was, it's not that unorthodox.

"Don't tell me that you're a mud- Muggle-born. I know every Pureblood going to Hogwarts this year and I don't recognise you."

Harry remembered that Blaise was racist just like a huge majority of other Purebloods and It had taken him a while to break it out of him. The Wizarding world unlike the Muggle world was racist against Blood while the Muggles were racist against skin color and Religion. Skin color didn't matter at all in the Wizarding world but Harry wished they thought the same about Blood.

"Well, I don't blame you for not recognising me. When you're Heir to more than two Ancient Families you tend to rather stay out of the spotlight."

Blaise's mouth quirked in surprise at his words and his eyes gained a calculating light.

"All finished, Lord Zabini." The assistant informed, handing him his robes already bagged.

Nodding in understanding, Blaise paid the required price then turned towards Harry once more.

"Rest assured, I'll be watching you."

Without another word, he turned around and had already walked to the door before Harry's voice halted him. "I can hardly wait."

Blaise gave him a small smirk. "Indeed."

Harry's eyes followed him out of the door until he could no longer see him.

"I didn't want to intrude on your conversation but I'm finished with your measurements, what type of robes do you require?"

"Three Standard Hogwarts Robes and Robes for Winter, Formals, Dinner Parties in the colors of Black, Midnight Blue, Navy Blue, Forest green and white, two robes in each color for all occasions so that'll be 30 robes in all not including the Hogwarts robes. I also want every charm package included in my order. Also, include two pairs each of Dragon-hide gloves in each color I mentioned and also 5 plain Lordships Robes which I'll charm myself and finally two pairs of everyday robes and also 1 cloak per color."

By the end of his order, Madam Malkin looked flabbergasted. "Sir, that order would take me no less than three hours and a cost of 450 Galleons of which the Charm work pricing is included"

Harry simply shrugged. "I don't mind, I'll be back in three hours then." It still amazed Harry that Wizarding money was so high that such a tall order like this was just 450 Galleons. Harry was pretty sure if he ordered this in the Muggle World, he'd probably had to pay more than a thousand dollars.

Madam Malkin still looked frazzled from the money. "I'll be able to pay the money, ma'am."

"Oh, I'm not insinuating anything young Lord." Now, the woman looked scared of possible retribution and Harry calmed her with a gentle smile. "I take no offense, Madam. I'll go now and let you do your job."

"Thank you, young Lord. See you in three hours."

Harry included his head then got off the podium, removing his robe from the rack and quickly putting it on before bidding farewell to Madam Malkin once more which was returned before he left the shop.

He decided upon going for his Wand first then buying his books. He also needed to find somewhere to stay as he was so not going back to the Dursleys, I mean, he should make certain that Voldemort never finds them but then again, in his past he protected them, let them fend for their damn selves this time around.

He didn't always have to be everyone's Knight in shining armor especially when they mistreat him.

He carefully navigated his way around the numerous Wizards ( it's a gender neutral term, I rather use it than keep using Wizards and Witches) littering the Alley. He noticed them looking at him in curiosity and mentally rolled his eyes, Wizards really were a nosy bunch.

Within no time, he appeared at Ollivanders and not wasting time, he quickly stepped inside then closed the door behind him, noticing that instead of hiding, Ollivander was sitting in a chair fiddling with something or the other.

Said man looked up when Harry came in and jovially greeted him, placing the objects on the desk in front of him.

"Welcome to Ollivanders, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."

That was a bit different but then the Old man went on yammering about his parents and their Wands and blah blah blah.

"I thank you for the trip down memory lane, Mr. Ollivander but is it possible to start the process of obtaining my Wand anytime soon?"

He was being a bit short-tempered but he had enough of Ollivanders' foreboding spiel the first time around. He remembered how scared he was hearing the man's words and wasn't about to go through the same thing again.

Who thought it a good idea to mention an Orphan's parents being murdered and almost being murdered themselves by a freaking Dark Lord?

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I understand how impatient you young ones are when choosing a Wand." Without another word, the man hurried towards the back of the room to gather some Wands.

Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah… That was the reason why he stopped him.

Within seconds, Ollivander came back with numerous boxes and Harry mentally sighed.

This was going to take a while.

Harry really didn't know how right he was. This time around, Ollivander tried many wands and Harry kept picking up on Dumbledore's magic on each box, it seemed like a variation of compulsion Magic.

He mentally sighed when he realised the reason. That Old man really was Manipulative. If he managed to place his Magic on each box, then Ollivander surely knew. Ollivander was supposed to be Neutral.

He wondered what his punishment was for breaking the balance.

While he was in his thoughts, Ollivander had came back with his original Wand and this box had more of Dumbledore's Magic on it than the others.

Ollivander looks positively delighted as he opened the box. Harry picked up the Wand, expecting it to work like normal when he had to practically fling it back into the box because of the dead feeling emanating from it.

"I don't understand."

Harry easily heard the whispered words and scowled at the man. "What do you mean? What don't you understand?"

Immediately the old man's sombre expression was replaced with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing, Lord Potter. Well, let's try some other Wands then."

The old man put the lid back on the box before running to the back.

How strange.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was two fucking hours later and Harry was officially the first ever person to try every single Ollivander Wand without bonding to One.

He was tired.

"You really are an odd one, Mr. Potter. The only approach I can think to take is by allowing you to create your own Wand…"

The old man began explaining to him what he should do and he listened Half-heartedly . Anyone would feel pride with creating their own Wand but Harry just wanted to leave the damn shop.

Without wasting any more time, Harry closed his eyes and followed Ollivander's instructions. He made certain that his Magic appeared as Light as can be. He had no need for Ollivander to go running to Dumbledore.

He was supposed to use his Magic to feel for the items to use to create his wand but so far, nothing is calling out to him.

He spent another five minutes sensing around the shop before he opened his eyes, giving up.

"I… I don't… I don't understand."

Harry remained quiet and instead observed Ollivander's behaviour. The old man was acting way out of character than he was used to and having a suspicion on what was happening, he discreetly flared his Magic and his eyes widened at what he sensed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Next chapter, please review :) you guys may be wondering why I'm updating so much but I've been holding this story for years and I'm just excited to put it out. Forget what I said in the first chapter. If I feel like updating, I will :) **

* * *

Harry inwardly gasped at what he saw. Dumbledore's Magic, admittedly darker than he had ever seen it, and it was practically pulsating over Ollivander's entire body. He could see as bright as day the way Ollivander's visible Magic which was nothing but a trickle.

He didn't know how he was able to actually see Magic now but he would never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Without hesitating one bit, he spread his Magic around the still confused man, quickly wrapping him in it as his eyes snapped towards him in panic. He really didn't want to alert Dumbledore so early on so he simply used his Magic to aid the bit of Ollivander's Magic which had managed to escape.

The man struggled, but Harry strengthened his hold and continued aiding the man's Magic until his hold on Ollivander was broken by the man who immediately attacked him, his hands wrapping around his neck.

Harry's hand grabbed the man's shoulders while he continued aiding his Magic.

He could easily overpower the man but doing that could ruin what leeway he already made so he simply pushed down on the man's shoulders, pushing Magic into his joints to paralyse them.

It thankfully worked.

The grip around his throat went slack and with another influx of his Magic, Ollivander's Magic was able to break Dumbledore's hold and to Harry's surprise, his entire shop began pulsating and he could see Magic floating above countless Wand boxes before dissipating.

He sighed when the man shakily rose to his feet and helped him up.

"Well, my dear boy. I owe you a Life Debt for your help."

Harry's eyes widened at his words and instead of denying his words he gave him a nod. A Life Debt was a serious thing to get from someone and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity by acting bashful.

"Very well, Mr. Ollivander. If I may ask, how had Dumbledore managed to entrap you?"

The old man sighed and wiped a hand across his face. "Interesting question, my dear boy. One that I am a bit embarrassed about to be honest. It was simply a matter of Dumbledore blindsided me by enlisting the help of his Order and overpowering me before I realised what his plans were. I am very surprised that you were able to sense his Magic on me but I will give you my thanks by not asking your business."

"It doesn't really matter, Mr. Ollivander. I am not obligated to answer you and I would be grateful if today's proceedings were kept quiet. Now, onto the matter of my Wand, can you shed any light on the matter?"

Mr. Ollivander absent-mindedly conjured a chair and sat heavily on it. the man must be drained from finally being able to access his Magic and break Dumbledore's hold on him.

"Well, Lord Potter. The simple explanation I can give is that you are already in ownership of a Wand. Now, no normal wand can invoke this type of occurrence, so if you are in possession of an extremely powerful Wand then there is your answer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need a Pepper-up to make it through the rest of the day."

Without another word, the man disappeared from his seat on the chair and Harry shrugged then left the shop.

Thinking back to Ollivander's words, he knew exactly what the man was talking about. The only Wand which could invoke such a response is the Elder Wand. He had become the owner of the Wand before returning it to Dumbledore's grave. It looked like even his old Holly Wand wouldn't work for him. It was within his right to own the Wand now. He snorted in amusement.

Dumbledore really was in for the shock of his life.

The only route that he could think of taking was by using a fake Wand and instead use his Wandless Magic until he felt like taking his Wand from Dumbledore. It looked like it didn't matter if he Time Travelled, as long as he was the Master of the Hallows, he would continue to be no matter which era.

He had about 2 hours remaining before he had to collect his new wardrobe from Madam Malkins, so he decided to go and shop for his books. he should probably branch out on his studying this time around instead of barely scraping by. He was going to be top student at Hogwarts. Hermione could kiss his arse for all he cared.

She really was a Know-it-all.

He then began heading to Flourish and Blotts, hopefully he didn't run into the Weasleys. The only good ones out of them all were Bill and Charlie and that was because Bill had had a huge fight with Molly over marrying Fleur, last he heard, the man hadn't contacted his family in a while. He and Charlie had had a type of friends with benefits relationship before he went back to Romania and he knew that the ginger was still being nagged by Molly to move closer to home and ended up yelling at the woman to mind her fucking business before Flooing away, never to be seen again.

Okay... Maybe he was exaggerating, but that's pretty much the gist of it even if the other man hadn't use those words exactly.

Arriving at Flourish and Blotts, he held in his groan of exasperation at entering the store only to see Hermione in there already nagging the poor shopkeeper who looked seconds away from blowing his fuse. Admittedly, he was there to offer assistance but some people didn't know when to shut up and Harry didn't blame him when he looked towards him for salvation.

Who was he to deny him? Sure, he didn't want to be anyone's hero but this was simply to get under Hermione's skin, the wretch.

"Excuse me , Sir." he greeted, walking closer to the desk.

The guy behind the desk looked at him in blatant happiness and perked up. "Hello and welcome to Flourish and Blotts. My name is Casey Flint, how may I be of assistance?"

Harry had to stop his eyebrows from arching; he didn't know Flint had an older brother, but then again, he might have met the guy when he shopped the first time around but simply didn't recognize the name. What he was doing in a Book-store when he was rich is anyone's guess but Harry would hazard a guess that maybe the guy was Apprenticing under some Master.

"Ah, yes. I do need help acquiring books for my coming enrolment at Hogwarts."

Hermione huffed at him. "So rude! First you interrupt me and now you can't even find your own books!"

Her parents who stood off to the side were pretty much ignoring the conversation in favour to trying to look everywhere at once.

Typical Muggle. of course Harry was no better the first time but he was the pseudo-bad-guy so that should be enough explanation.

Harry simply gave her a look of pure boredom before he replied, making a show of looking her up and down before his shoulder was grabbed threateningly.

"Is there a problem, son?"

He turned his head to look into the eyes of Hermione's father and raised an eyebrow while a sneer made its way in his face.

He belatedly shook off the offending arm and made a show of dusting his shoulder off. "I guess one can't expect manners from Muggles," He sneered. "If you thought that I am somewhat interested in your daughter then you'd best admit yourself to St. Mungos. Maybe you should teach your daughter some manners, it's a wonder if she has any friends with that attitude."

Okay, he was being brutal. He had already knew how Hermione was treated in Primary school but hey, payback's the biggest bitch he had ever met, well, other than Karma but he had enough Karma to influence the entirety of Wizarding Britain so no biggie.

He watched in amusement as Hermione burst into tears and fled the Book-store, her parents glaring at him in fury. He simply chuckled before turning towards Flint who was grinning at him. "Thanks a lot, lad. I would've done it myself but my Master would've turned me into a pincushion."

Harry smirked. "Oh believe me, Mr. Flint. It was no hassle indeed."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry hardly spent more than 30 minutes in the store with Flint's help; he had found all his books and then some.

He knew that he had some time left before he had to return to Madam Malkins' to collect his clothing, so he decided on getting something to eat, and look at that. There was Florean Fortescue's up ahead. He found it a bit weird that he had only ever eaten ice-cream when Hagrid had bought it for him.

Thinking of Hagrid, he could barely contain his groan at how clueless he was of Hagrid's obvious manipulation of him. Sure, the man was nice and all but everyone has a Dark side, I mean, look at Harry. Well, he's more Neutral now but hey, that is still kinda Dark...Isn't it?

Arriving at Fortescue's, he rolled his eyes when he saw Ron looking into the shop, greed evident on his face.

Eureka! Wait, do people even say that anymore? Pah, who the fuck cares, time for some revenge.

He quickly entered the store and grinned at the variety of flavours. making sure Ron was still looking, he immediately walked to the counter and lucky for him, the previous customer had finished ordering and he was greeted by Florean himself. Not wasting any time, he asked for the most expensive ice-cream on the menu.

The man smiled at him and got to work.

Sure, it wasn't morally right to flaunt one's riches in-front of someone less fortunate but Ron deserved it. Harry would've happily shared his wealth with the other boy but no... he was simply too greedy for his own good. Sure, it wasn't good to follow someone's actions but hey, it was his money and he could spend it however the fuck he wanted. He was tired of being the nice guy. Now, he was like... half-nice. Yeah, it's a thing!

It hardly took two minutes before the man finished his order and what an order it was. Harry knew it would've taken longer if it wasn't for Magic. It was so much Ice-cream on a double, waffle cone and he noticed the jealous looks aimed at him and he grinned. He paid the man a Galleon and rejected his offer of change before he turned around with his ice-cream and began licking.

He left the shop in a hurry and saw Ron and his family already looking at him. he hid his smile in favor of taking big bites out of the ice-cream. Luckily it had a stability charm on it. He hardly experienced brain-freezes because his Magic was quick to heal him so he continued taking big bites out of his ice-cream. Chuckling inwardly at the jealous looks aimed his way. He began walking towards the Weasleys, intent of returning to Madam Malkins when he noticed Ron's leg in his way, obviously intending on tripping him.

Pretending like he didn't notice until the last second, he stopped just in-front of the other's boy's outstretched foot and gave him a once over. He spotted the Malfoys approaching out of the corner of his eyes and grinned inwardly in delight.

"Red hair... and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley. Trying to trip me weren't you? I noticed your foot which I remind you is still outstretched."

By now, some people had stopped what they were doing to look upon the scene, the Malfoys included. Ron blushed hotly and pulled back his leg.

"This ice-cream costs more than your life, Weasley, but then again, even a Sickle is worth more than you."

He inwardly smirked when he heard Draco's snort and he noticed Molly gearing up to yell at him. "You should behave like a proper Lady, Mrs. Weasley. Think you can yell at me like you do your other children, don't you? I prefer my ice-cream saliva free, thank you very much."

By now, a crowd had gathered and he heard some people laughing while others blatantly snickered. "Now aren't you blowing this out of proportion lad? Where are you parents?"

Arthur Weasley, the ever spineless sod, always acting cool and calm.

"My parents need not be in your presence, sir. I'm afraid your wife might wake them from their sleep, after all, I heard her screams could wake the dead. I don't think anyone would be happy if Inferi walked the earth, I sincerely hope that your Necromancer wife don't plan to get me in trouble by bringing my parents back from the dead."

"You... You are a despicable child!"

Harry heard Draco Malfoy's restrained snickers. He could easily recognize it. "If you're done wasting my time, Weasley, I have better places to be."

Making a show of leaving, he stopped for a second and looked at their outraged faces. "But then again, maybe you should have my ice-cream, it would sure feed your entire family for a month depending on how starved they are."

Without another word, he handed the ice-cream to their daughter, Ginny who took it in surprise before walking away. Leaving laughter in his wake and Molly's yell of outrage.

That felt fucking good. Sure, he was a bit over-the-top but as someone once said, go big or go home.

Revenge was going to be sweeter when they discovered that he was the BWL.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Next chapter :) **

* * *

He had already returned to Madam Malkins to purchase and collect his clothing before returning for the Muggle world. He wanted to remain inconspicuous until Hogwarts started so he decided to book a hotel in London. Not a five-star Hotel but certainly not a Motel.

He arrived inside a decently lavished Hotel but nothing over-the-top. He received curious looks but not for what he was wearing as he had shrunken his robe and placed it in his pocket while still wearing his Transfigured clothing. No, the reason why he was receiving curious looks was because he was alone.

He walked to the front desk and waited for the woman behind the desk to give him her attention.

She simply continued flipping through her book and growing impatient, he rung the Bell twice, gaining her attention. "The service here leaves much to be desired. But then again, It's understandable when trash is hired. I want to speak to your Manager right now to place a complaint against you."

Of course he wasn't going to insult the woman but the demeaning smile on her face annoyed him.

Muggles really were rather fake. At least Wizards hid their dislike of you or masked it in thinly veiled insults.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in a Hotel by yourself, brat?" She sneered.

Harry returned her sneer with a nastier one, obviously surprising her.

"Aren't you a little too ugly to be the face everyone sees when they want to check in? It's a mystery anyone even comes here."

He smirked at the sparse chuckles he heard and watched in delight as the woman geared up to yell at him.

"Now see her-"

"Catherine, is everything alright?"

Harry looking at the handsome man who interrupted the woman and realised that he must be the manager or some rich businessman.

The woman quickly gained her bearings and smiled at the man.

How fake.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Mr. Jackson. A lost child simply wandered in."

She then turned back to him and gave him a smile.

The man on the other hand, his smile was more sincere as he bent down to Harry's height. "Hey there, lad. Where are your parents?"

Harry looked at the woman and burst into tears… with the help of Magic of course.

"W-Well… I'm an Orphan and that lady was being so mean to me."

The man sent a stern glare at the woman who was about to deny his words before he turned back to Harry.

"It's okay, lad,don't cry. Are you here with someone?"

The man ruffled his hair and Harry giggled.

Ugh.

"No sir, I'm here by myself. I'm Emancipated you see and I simply wanted a Hotel room for a month."

The man looked surprised at his words and gave Catherine a quick look before turning back to Harry. "Oh, well, are you sure you're able to afford a room? It's £3000/monthly."

Harry immediately calmed down and gave the man a stiff smile, obviously startling him. "I assure you that I can afford that price, sir. Maybe you should teach that woman some respect but is obvious you're fucking her so no chance there. Now, I'd like a Hotel room please and make it snappy, I don't have all day."

The man stood up and continued smiling at him.

"Of course, Sir."

Now, Harry didn't want to be so rude but the way the man's eyes lit up at the mention of his Emancipation and the way he looked at Catherine, he could see greed in his eyes. Of course it wasn't exactly a secret that the courts only awarded a child Emancipation when they are able to take care of themselves financially and are mature enough to handle the responsibilities of being given adult status.

Some fakers were better than others and now that he wasn't being fooled by the man's handsome face, he was able to see that.

"Do you have a credit card, Sir?"

Harry belatedly pulled a wallet from his pants pocket.

He popped back into Gringotts to setup a Muggle bank account and get his credit and Debit cards.

His wallet was practically bursting with notes and he hid a grin at that. It was intentional, I assure you.

He pulled a bank card from it and gave it to the man who gave it to the woman who scanned it.

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

He simply nodded and waited for the card which the woman handed back.

"I require my breakfast at exactly six o'clock every morning, preferably saliva and mucus free, lunch at 11:30am and Dinner at 6:00pm with the same requirements. If at any time I detect any of the mentioned above and I assure you that I will, I will sue that fake smile off you along with that Halloween mask she calls a face. Am I clear?"

The man nodded as he returned his card and gave him his key card.

He was being especially nasty but he deserved it at the shit he went through. He wasn't in the mood for fakers right now.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Lying atop the extremely soft bedding, he made sure to use his Magic to analyse the entire room. He didn't fancy sleeping in Human waste anytime soon.

Of course he was being one of those hated customers everyone in customer service hated but he was tired of being mistreated and used by others. Sure, it wasn't right to treat others the way they treated you but it sure felt fucking great.

He was tired of being a goody-two-shoes, maybe he should've hugged Voldemort to death if they characterised his death as murder.

Bloody idiots.

Why should Harry care about Muggles when they never cared about him and ignored the Dursleys' treatment of him? Well, we was tired of people walking over him.

If anyone hated the way he dealt with people in certain situations then that's your fucking problem, you can't always kill them with kindness but that doesn't mean you have to go over-the-top.

Right about now, he just wanted to sleep until his dinner is ready.

He was going to spend his remaining time in this Hotel until he had to go to Hogwarts. He was going to read all of his books twice… thrice… fourice? Is that even a word? Well, no one ever said it wasn't so…

He sighed and closed his eyes, he was bloody tired and he was finally going to sleep for however he liked without Petunia's nagging.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Harry startled awake when he heard knocking at the door; he yawned and wiped at his face before slowing rising.

"I'm coming!"

He yawned once more and scratched his head before rising off the bed, looking at his welcoming sheets once more in want before walking towards the door and opening it.

He came face-to-face with a young looking guy who looked as if he had seen better days.

"G-Goodnight Sir, your dinner has arrived. My n-name is Jayden and I'll be your server… I g-guess."

Harry's eyebrows arched at that and he scrutinised the guy causing him to fidget.

"Are you even a server, Jayden?"

The guy bit his lip and after a moment, he shook his dead. "Uhh… no sir, I'm usually the bellhop but Catherine doesn't like me much so she tries to get me fired by giving me jobs that aren't in my skills description."

What a chatterbox. Harry liked him a lot.

"Why doesn't she like you?"

The guy by now realised that he had said to much and was trying to save face. "Uhh… I have your dinner, Sir. May I come in and serve it?"

Harry snorted and crossed his arms. "Not before you answer my question," He retorted, grinning in amusement when the guy blushed.

"W-Well, my cousin Alexander got me this job otherwise I would've lived on the streets but Catherine hates me because I'm poor and… Gay."

Harry's eyes widened at that and the guy was looking at him as if waiting do him to lash out. "Jayden, when you receive tips, is it taken or is it yours?"

Jayden rubbed his neck absentmindedly before replying softly, "It's mine, Sir. It's against the law to take a worker's tips from them so it's mine."

"Great! Please come in," He replied, smiling at the guy who gave him a hesitant one in return.

Jayden pushed the trolley inside the room and began removing food from it. "Do you go to college?"

The boy startled a bit but luckily didn't spill the food.

He was rather jumpy but since people like Catherine existed, Harry understood.

"W-Well, I'm going to Medical school part-time."

"Part-time? How is that possible?"

"Because of my circumstances, I don't have the money to pay straight up because my parents disowned me, so the school allowed me to get a job to be able to continue."

Harry nodded in understanding with a deep frown on his face. People sure were disgusting, to disown your own flesh and blood because of their Sexual orientation was despicable… Come on, it wasn't that hard to guess the reason for them disowning him.

Jayden finally finished removing the food from the cart. "That's everything, Sir. I hope you have a good dinner. When you're finished, just phone the Front desk and someone will be up shortly. Goodnight."

Just as the guy almost left the room, Harry stopped him.

"Wait, I have one last question."

Jayden stopped and looked at him in curiosity.

"How much does Medical school cost?"

"Well, It's currently...uh...£9000/yearly for up to 16 years before qualifying. It's like 5 years for a degree or six years if I want to intercalate and take a useful subject like,History of Medicine which I will, 2 years for a post-graduate foundation course, and then 3 to 8 years in specialist training. So that's £144,000 not including living arrangements, food and books."

Harry's eyes widened minutely at how much years it took and not the money, it's Medical school for Circe's sake. "I know it's another question, but why Medical school?"

Jayden's eyes began watering at the question and Harry felt sad at what the possible reasons where. Sure, Jayden was too trusting by telling him everything but if he wanted to go through with his plans, then he needed his questions answered.

"Um… Well… All my life, everyone has always told me that I won't go anywhere in life, that because I'm a f-faggot I'll only end up dying alone and forgotten on the streets. I've always loved Medicine and want to prove to everyone that we can make it. It's hard facing all the hate but to path to success isn't always easy."

"That is true, and We?" Okay, he may not have ever been targeted because of his Sexual Orientation but that doesn't mean that it never happens.

Jayden started crying by now and Harry pull him closer to the bed and sat him down. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me."

Jayden gave him a watery smile before continuing. "I live with my two brothers and my boyfriend. All of us are in Medical school but they are only doing six years. They were disowned because they stood up for me along with my boyfriend. Right now, we are barely getting by but we have faith. We believe that everything gets hard before it gets better."

Harry nodded then pulled away from Jayden who looked at him in panic. "Hey, it's okay, I just need to get something. I don't need to hear anything more."

Jayden continued looking at him while he picked up his bottomless bag and pulled a cheque book from inside along with a pen.

"W-what are you doing?"

Harry came back to sit next to him and gave him a smile. "I want to help you. I may be young and have never been hated because of my Sexual orientation but no one deserves to be treated that way. I know that you didn't come here expecting to be given money but I want to help you and your family so that you can quit this job and enroll fully in school."

"B-But…" Jayden's eyes had widened comically and his tears returned. "It's too much money, Sir."

Harry only smiled at him. "Not to me, Jayden. What is your full name?"

"I-I can't… It's too m-much."

"Hey, please tell me. Neither you nor your family deserves this treatment so please tell me to help yourself and your family. Remember what you told me? It gets hard before it gets better and right now I want to help. Please tell me, Jayden. You deserve this. Allow me to help."

Jayden simply hugged him and he hugged back. "Thank you so much, Sir. This means a lot. My full name is Jayden James MCcall."

Harry smiled and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay, Jayden."

The other guy pulled away, wiping the tears from his face.

Harry opened the cheque and filled in the blanks, it had already been stamped to ensure its authenticity; he wrote the amount then tore out the paper then handed it to Jayden whose eyes widened at the amount.

**£5,000,000**

"H-How? This is too much, Sir."

Pushing the cheque back into Jayden's hand, he closed the man's hand around the paper. "Hey, I can spare it plus it's towards a good cause. Think of it as a blessing. This is my good deed for the day, It'll balance out the stuff I did even though I don't regret any. Please accept it, Jayden. No one deserves to suffer, all I ask is that you help others in your position if you can. Can you promise me that?"

He received a shaky nod before he was pulled into another hug before Jayden pulled back. "Thank you, sir. This is life-changing. I promise you that I'll help others in my situation. Thank you so much… Harry Potter."

Said boy only grinned when the other read his name of the cheque. "My pleasure, Jayden. Now you and your family can quit your jobs and focus on school. I want you to leave right now and go straight to the Bank and tell no one."

Jayden nodded in understanding and hugged Harry one last time before getting up and finally leaving after a while of Harry shooing him from the room.

"Well, this makes up for my actions early on even though I could care less. I'm still going to continue have my revenge but hey, a side of good never hurt anybody."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Next chapter, here it is :) **

* * *

The next day, Harry had already ate his breakfast and had started reading his school books. He had visited Gringotts earlier to confirm the cheque before coming straight back to the Hotel. To his consternation, he saw Catherine and started a routine of Insulting her whenever he saw her.

What? It was fun.

He felt pretty great about helping Jayden and it gave him a few ideas. He's filthy rich and the conversion rate of Galleons to pounds is good, not as much as in US dollars but still good and add in the money which was being stolen from him then walla!

He actually thought of opening a place where the LGBTQ people who were disowned and treated poorly had somewhere safe to stay. Of course the house will be protected, he knew people who would see it as an opportunity to get rid of everyone. Maybe he could open a school for them where they are guaranteed to be safe. Of course straight people who were Open-minded would also be welcomed but they weren't the main focus, It didn't involve them but they were welcomed.

He could make a huge difference for others like Jayden and he knew people would donate money because of the publicity or because they were genuinely good, however slim that may be.

It's a good start and he knew that he had to have background checks on everyone so they didn't abuse this opportunity for others who desperately needed it. Perhaps he'll pop into Gringotts later on so that plans would start being constructed while he was in school.

He was Neutral. What's evil without good?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Right now, he was reading up on Potions, he already knew DADA from the back of his head so that was one down but this time he was going to study more useful spells.

Snape's greasy face is gonna meet the business end of his Wand… well, his fake Wand which he'd be pretending to work but argh… You get the gist.

He was sick and tired of Snape's bullying. He called Harry arrogant and bullied him because of his father and it was petty as hell. A grown man bullying a child.

Sure, his father was in the wrong but it was years ago and Snape is an adult now. He knew that getting sorted into Slytherin will turn everyone against him but this time he was fighting back. He already got the Goblins to hire him a great Solicitor and he was just waiting for Rita to step one toe out of line. As for any outright attack against him, he would fight back and any Professors who blatantly show favoritism for their house by mistreating him, he would formally report them.

He was tired of being a scapegoat for others, it's time he fought back. This time if they accuse him of going Dark then Dumbledore better be prepared for it to blow up in his face.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was around 4:30 pm when he decided to visit Diagon Alley to get started on his plans to build the safe house and decided on a building a decent Muggle Orphanage where children are safe. He was sick and tired of children being mistreated because case workers weren't doing their jobs properly. Sure, it was in the Muggle world but everyone is still Human and as he could help, he would. It seemed like a lot of responsibility but what better way to use his money?

At least this time he has an advantage over others. He had Magic and would make sure that no child was ever being mistreated, no matter their age.

He had decided to Apparate there instead of catching a Bus because he was feeling lazy. He left the Hotel after informing the staff to send his dinner up at 9:00pm instead of 6pm as he would be busy.

He of course insulted Catherine.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Walking around Diagon Alley, he really had nothing to do except go to Gringotts. Oh my God it was boring. Not everything is fast paced . Unfortunately there wasn't drama around every corner.

He sighed and observed everyone in the Alley, looking for familiar faces but unfortunately finding none… Well, none that he knew on a personal level.

He just headed to Gringotts to get the plans drawn up and to file his Emancipation request even though he didn't need it. He had been informed by the Head Goblin that his Medical was today also, so even though he would be busy today, it would still be boring.

Sighing softly, he navigated around everyone, making sure that his hood was pulled over his face. He really had no time for fawning.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Entering the bank, he surveyed the room and realised that mostly Muggleborns were inside with hardly any other Wizard folk… Yes, Muggleborns were Wizards too but they were new… so…

He could spot a few Magical Creatures and he couldn't help but pity them. Imagine being hated even before being born. The stigma against Magical Creatures was outrageous and he would see what he could do for them. He remembered Remus but even he tried to fit in where he shouldn't and in the end, he had sided with Dumbledore.

He could understand wanting to have Allies, but to gain them from betraying family was disgusting.

He sneered outwards, unintentionally Insulting the Beings who noticed him watching him and he saw them avoiding his gaze.

Sighing softly, he calmly strode over towards them, noticing the way that they shied away and he knew that they knew that if they made one wrong move towards him, they would be prosecuted without a trial.

Coming to a stop in front of them, he gave them a sincere smile, shocking them. "I apologize for worrying you, I was simply thinking about how disgusting it is that you are being prosecuted for something you cannot control."

The woman held onto her daughter while the man continued looking at him as if assessing any threats towards him family.

"That is life, Wizard."

He simply smiled then shook his head. "Yeah, but it's not fair and I'm going to do my best to change that."

The woman scoffed lightly. "How exactly are you going to change something that's been happening for generations?"

Harry gave her a smirk. "Because I'm Harry Potter."

After successfully shocking the trio and other Creatures who had great hearing, he gave a nod them turned around and left.

He just loved shocking people.

As he approached the teller's desk, the Goblin immediately got down and opened the door leading to the back. He quirked an eyebrow but followed the Goblin. Once again, he was lead through numerous twists and turns, all of which he also proceeded to memorise.

Sure, there wasn't anything which would outwardly be noticeable to the average Wizard, but Harry could feel Magic resonating off every tile, Goblin Magic. It would be pretty non-existent to the average Hermione, but to him, he could practically see it.

Too bad for the Goblins.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

He finally arrived at the same door like last time and the Goblin opened the door and motioned him inside. He simply walked in, ignoring the Goblin who sneered at him and he couldn't help but smile condescendingly, earning another sneer before the Creature left, closing the door behind him.

Harry turned his attention to the Head Goblin who was already looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Lord Potter, pleasure to see you."

"Likewise." He sat down in the chair being offered and gave the Goblin a stiff nod and received a nasty sneer in reply.

"Other than your Medical, is there anything that I can help you with?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly, eyes focused on the intricate looking box on the Goblin's desk. "I'd also like to get Emancipated even though I technically don't need it, I also want plans drawn to have an Orphanage in both Muggle and Magical World which would be monitored 24 hours everyday along with adopted children to avoid abuse. A school which would be safe for people of all sexualities, a home for people who have been disowned and thrown out on the streets because of their sexualities and also I want to draft a bill which would give rights to all Magical Creatures. I know that it'll be harder to do that, but I have to start somewhere."

By the time he finished speaking, the Head Goblin looked…

Just kidding… He received a sneer.

He simply shrugged.

"Interesting. Seeing as the Magical World has no need for safe homes for Wizards of different sexualities, only the Orphanage and home for disowned Wizards in the Magical world and the rest in the Muggle world?"

"Yes. I'm also thinking of a Wizarding Kindergarten and Primary school. I believe that it'll be cheaper doing it the Magical way since Galleons have a high rate here."

The Goblin nodded in understanding. "That is correct. Is there anything significant that you would want implemented? The Magical Creatures draft would have to wait until you are able to be instated on the Wizengamot and until that time, we should focus on the plans for the different homes now."

Nodding in understanding, Harry crossed his legs while he looked at the box. "If you're that curious, Lord Potter. You can simply ask."

"And would I receive an answer?"

"In different circumstances, No, but as the box is your property then you are free to search."

Harry looked at the Goblin with a peculiar look on his face.

Goblins were speaking a bit weird these days but hey… Who care- Oh wait… he had to care because he was going to be fighting for the rights of all Sentient Magical Creatures…

Drat… No, Shit...Nah. Fuck! That's better.

"Don't mind if I do." Without another word, he bent forward and pulled the box closer, he opened it and his eyes widened at what laid inside.

"H-How?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Next chapter :) **

* * *

"Seeing as it is Legally your property, it simply showed up in your Vault while we Goblins were investigating the theft from your Vaults.

Harry's eyes stayed glued on the Wand laid in the box. If the Wand was here then that meant that Dumbledore was no longer the owner in this time. He needed to disguise the Wand so that no one, including Dumbledore would recognize it.

There's goes his plan of using a fake Wand. The Elder Wand was of incredible power and he'd be an idiot not to try and familiarise himself with it.

"If the Wand is here, what about the Resurrection Stone in this time?"

The Head Goblin stared at him blankly for a few seconds making him a bit confused until he remembered just what exactly he asked for.

Shrugging absentmindedly, he continued to wait for an answer. It wasn't like the Goblin was going to the Prophet to announce that the Deathly Hallows were real since he had seen them on his Inheritance test already.

"Ehm… Well, Lord Potter. Regarding the Resurrection Stone… there have been no sightings of it thus far."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you. Onto my Emancipation letter and my Medical then?"

The Goblin nodded the pushed a pile of documents towards him. "Sign every marked line on each page. This is to ensure that the Ministry nor Dumbledore tries to argue about your Emancipation. A necessary failsafe."

Harry nodded in understanding and proceeded to sign the papers with his Magic… Yeah, he can do that.

Important documents such as this were better signed with Magic than a quill so that no one could try destroying or tampering with them.

A necessary precaution.

It took him a total of fifteen minutes to sign every document and by now he was just happy to be finished. It was necessary but boy was it time consuming.

He pushed the documents back to the Goblin who began stamping them at such a fast pace that Harry was mildly impressed…

Mildly… Yes, for real, no sarcasm this time.

The Head Goblin then placed the documents in a file holder and they disappeared in the blink of an eye. "A copy of those will appear in the Ministry tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Giving him a nasty grin, the Goblin nodded. "A necessary time delay for the friend of the Goblins."

Harry smirked. "Of course, wholly necessary."

"Now that that's taken care of, a Goblin Healer is waiting for you."

Harry tilted his head to the Goblin in thanks just as another Goblin entered the office after knocking. "Murtagh will escort you to the Medical Bay, Lord Potter. After your Medical, you are free to return home and rest. You can return tomorrow so that we may begin on the blueprints for the Orphanages, School etcetera. If you're unable to come, I ask that you send an Owl informing me of another date of which you will be available."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then, the faster that I get these done the better seeing as Hogwarts will be starting soon." Inclining his head once more at the Goblin who returned it, he left the office with the other Goblin who led him down a different hallway. Different in the feel of it as it didn't look different than the other hallways that he had walked but in the fact that it felt as if the Magic was aware somehow, caressing his body in a way that would normally go unnoticed if it wasn't for the fact that he was so sensitive to Magic this time around.

It was weird but nothing alarming and he trusted the Goblins more than any Wizard alive.

It hardly took a couple minutes before they arrived in front of a pair of cream colored double doors with no handle. The Goblin pressed its finger to the door and it opened without a sound, gesturing for Harry to enter - of which he did - he couldn't help the widening of his eyes as he saw creatures of every race, some that he had never even seen or heard of before being treated.

Some of them had pointed ears, probably some kind of Elf as they looked more human and were standing at the same height of an average Human so no House Elf. Some had horns, tails and hell he even saw some with wings… Wicked.

He tried his best to keep the look of awe off his face but if the looks sent to him by some of the creatures were any indication, he didn't do that good of a job.

He blushed a bit when a teen, a bit taller than him with large, blue wings behind him winked at him. If he wasn't already so dedicated to Blaise then he probably would've flirted with the guy.

"Lord Potter?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, he paid attention to the Goblin in front of him, noticing that Murtagh had already left without him noticing. Clearing his throat in embarrassment he nodded at the Goblin in front of him. "Yes?"

The Goblin looked down at the folder in its hand even as it addressed Harry. "My name is Healer Erojska and I'll be preceding over your examination. If you will please undress and lie on the bed, I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." He was directed over a lone bed and he was a bit embarrassed that he had to undress in front of everyone and if the look that the guy with the wings was giving him, he was hoping for that.

Harry moved closer to the bed and just as his hand went to his robe, the curtains around the bed was pulled all the way around until he was blocked from everyone's view; he breathed a sigh of relief then quickly got undressed. He still needed to go to Muggle London and purchase some clothes as he was wearing transfigured clothing below his robes and to be honest, it was a waste of Magic.

After he finished undressing, he laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling as he waited for Healer Erojska.

He sighed and closed his eyes as phantom pains reverberated throughout his body. Oh great! He knew that the effects of Time Travel would kick in but couldn't it be while he was in the Muggle World? He groaned as his body felt like it was being weighed down by lead.

He ignored the sound of someone moving closer to his bed.

"Ah, Lord Potter. I was briefed on the circumstances concerning your venture here and if I'm not mistaken, your body is going to be through the process of acclimatising itself properly so that you wouldn't suffer any drawbacks of Time Travel. If I start your examination it could interfere with the acclimatising process so we'll have to delay it until it's finished so in the meantime, have some rest and I'll check up on you every two hours as it'll take a while for the process to be completed. If you awaken earlier then simply direct a bit of your Magic at the floating sphere at the side and I'll be with you in a minute. Now, have some rest and I'll see you later."

Harry gave a slow nod before nodding off.

The Goblin frowned as the palms of Harry's hands began glowing and just shook its head. It wasn't his business as The Head Goblin had already informed him of the nature of the Artefacts.

Without another thought or word, he left to attend to his other patients in the meantime.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**_Harry frowned thoughtfully as he appeared in the Department of Mysteries; his eyes immediately zoomed in at the people hiding behind shelves of orbs._**

_It was him!... And Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville… It was when they had broken into the D.o.M to save Sirius._

_Why was he dreaming about this?_

_Regardless, he followed their forms and watched as everything played out. He watched on as him and his friends - minus Ron and Hermione - fought back against the Death Eater as they chased him down the seemingly Never-Ending halls of the Hall of Prophecies._

_He trailed behind at a moderate pace, observing everything he couldn't at the time. He couldn't help but grimace at the voices coming from the smashed prophecy orbs. Thousands, if not Millions of lives ruined because of prophecies were documented. He swore that they wouldn't trap him this time around._

_He would show all of them just how powerful the child of Lily and James Potter were, most noticeably the people who had betrayed him._

_He was forced to move on as his conscious pulled him away from the scene. Looking on in curiosity, he noticed something odd as he and the others escaped from the Death Eaters. Walking closer to where the distortion was, his eyes widened when he saw the Order Members hiding in an unnoticed alcove, watching on as Harry and the others fought for their lives._

_The most heartbreaking discovery was seeing two Sirius', one with a big grin on his face while the other remained stoic and serious - no pu-okay, pun intended - the Sirius who was smiling looked to have a noticeably tick in his right shoulder and the stoic one rested a hand on his shoulder and looked to be pouring Magic into him as he calmed down seconds later._

_Harry continued watching them, Dumbledore at the front before he was forcibly dragged towards where him and the Death Eaters were battling in the room where the Veil was housed._

_He couldn't believe this._

_All this time he had blamed himself for Sirius' death when the other man was alive all this time. He guessed that Dumbledore and Snape had something to do with it seeing as both men were still alive when he had seen them in the Ministry._

_Those dirty bastards!_

_Harry really didn't give a fuck if Sirius rotted in prison this time around. If the other man was willing to go along with manipulating him then Harry wasn't going to go out of his way to help him._

_He made his bed then he might as well lay the fuck in it and choke on the fucking sheets._

_He watched on as they battled against the Death Eaters before the Order appeared as back-up. Harry hardly blinked as Sirius fell through the Veil but this time, he noticed the body disintegrating and wisps of Magic flowed out of the body and wafted towards someone hidden behind an alcove._

_Wizards couldn't normally see Magic but Harry was much different so he watched on as the Magic returned to its owner. He couldn't move closer to the person as his memory only showed where he had glimpsed or focused on._

_The alcove where Sirius was hidden behind wasn't in his peripheral view, he only knew that he was hidden behind it as his Magic had flown towards that direction before dissipating._

**_The memory began darkening before turning black altogether and he was carted into another memory._**

_This time, he appeared in the Chamber of Secrets where a young Tom Riddle was taunting him as Ginny laid at the foot of the statue. Oh how he wished that he could give her one kick in her empty head right now._

_He wished he had left her down here and this time he probably would._

_He did the same thing that he did in the last memory and began observing the room while his memory self was speaking to Riddle and just like the last memory, he saw a distorted image behind one of the many pillars and he walked closer as much as he could seeing as the pillar was in his memory self's peripheral vision._

_He frowned a bit as he couldn't go closer but he caught a glimpse of red floating in the air._

_What the heck?_

_He sneered when Tom summoned the Basilisk and ordered it to kill Harry who began dodging it. Because of the direction his memory self was running, he was able to properly catch a glimpse of what was behind the pillar and his eyes widened when he saw the forms of Dumbledore and Fawkes._

_Okay, wait… Was every-fucking-body evil now? What the fuck?!_

_He sighed as the memory darkened once more before turning black just as he was thrown into another memory._

_He was in the room where the mirror of Erised was being kept. It seemed as if the memories weren't coming in any particular order._

_There really wasn't much to observe in this room but nevertheless, he again noticed another distortion close to the door and he sighed and moved closer while his memory self was placed in front of the mirror by Quirrell._

_Harry groaned when he saw the invisible forms of Dumbledore along with Ron and Hermione. The latter of whom were staring wide-eyed when they saw Voldemort's face at the back of Quirrell's head._

They were now beginning their backstabbing ways around this time so of course they weren't completely nonchalant then.

He rolled his eyes and the memory began fading away. All this was serving to do was strengthen his resolve to make them all suffer for what their future selves have done. He really couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start.

It was going to be interesting.

Instead of being sent to another memory, he finally fell asleep while his body continued acclimatising to being sent to the past.

His dreams were filled of time spent with his beloved, Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Next chapter :) **

* * *

It was the next morning at 10:51 am when Harry was finally awoken from his acclimatising sleep feeling more energized than he's ever felt. He blinked his eyes open and let out a loud yawn, sighing gratefully when he realised that his mouth was clean and hopefully his body as well.

He slowly got up and stretched the kinks out of his body then turned towards the floating sphere which the Goblin Healer had instructed him siphon a bit of his Magic into it to summon it.

He couldn't exactly assign a gender to the Healer as he couldn't tell whether it was male or female.

The Head Goblin's gender was not that much of a surprise so of course he had known.

"Ah, Lord Potter, good morning. I see you've complete the acclimatisation process." Healer Erojska commented as they came to stop at the foot of the bed.

"Mornin'." He yawned once more then focused his attention once on the Healer. "Are you going to start the Examination now?"

The Healer nodded and without a word, they waved their hand and Magic surrounded his body, practically caressing his skin.

(A/n: When it's the Healer's perspective, he refers to himself as him but when it's Harry's perspective, he refers to the Healer with genderfluid pronouns.)

Harry focused on the feeling of the foreign Magic surrounding his body and it was very peculiar. The Goblin's Magic vastly differs from that of Wizards in that it felt less restrictive somehow… Somehow untamed, as if a Wand would only hinder it.

He sighed softly and was thankful that he no longer had to rely on a Wand.

"This will take half and hour to be completed and in you cannot eat as it'll disrupt the process. I'll give you a comprehensive potions regimen to correct any damages of which the Head Goblin has informed me earlier. In the meantime, I'll be focusing my attention on that cursed scar as it's the only thing not being covered by the scan because of the type of Magic which created it."

Harry nodded in understanding. For fucks sake, he had forgotten about the Horcrux. It was destroyed but seeing as he went back in time it should still be there.

He gave the Healer permission to scan the scar and he was instructed to lie back down as the Healer pulled a small, red rock out of their pocket and placed it where the scar resided.

"This stone is mainly used for siphoning, it's the best object to use when dealing with cursed objects as it literally pulls the dark Magic from said object. It's not widely known or available as it is Goblin crafted and rather expensive because of its use as it can also be used as a Warding or Anchor stone."

Harry relaxed against the bed and focused his attention on the stone which felt rather cold; he could sense that something was happening. It was if a hardly noticed before weight was slowly but steadily leaving his conscious.

That was rather weird seeing as he's never gotten any indication of the Horcrux being in his head before.

"By Morgana!"

Harry startled a bit at the Healer's outburst but relaxed seconds later when he realised why when the Healer explained.

"This is Soul Magic, Lord Potter. A Branch of which has long since been labelled as Illegal due to the danger of it. Soul Magic has been known to turn even the most intellectual, most Logical person insane due to overuse. Most definitely, the creation of a Horcrux or container meant to house a part of someone's souls steadily but surely strips the person of everything that makes them human. Now, it's merely speculation on my part but I'll hazard a guess and say that it It might be a piece of Lord Voldemort's Soul and by the look on your face, that assumption isn't far off."

He swallowed heavily and nodded. "Uhh, yeah, that's right. Before I came back, I had gotten rid of it by allowing Voldemort to cast the killing curse at me but since I Time Travelled back, I believe that it's occupying my scar once more."

Healer Erojska nodded in understanding even as his attention stayed focused on where the red stone was pulling the piece of who he now knew was Voldemort's soul from inside of Lord Potter's scar. "It shouldn't be long now until its fully removed." He commented, watching as the stone continued glowing a bright red color.

Harry only hummed in understanding and continued relaxing against the pillows.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The stone had already been removed from his scar along with Voldemort's Horcrux of which Harry had told the Healer not to destroy. It would make a great bargaining tool with Voldemort, after all.

The scan had just finished and now the Healer was looking at the results and Harry couldn't even read the expression on their face even if he tried. He was still naked and to be honest, he felt a bit uncomfortable because he knew how his Eleven year body looked 8 because of the Dursleys treatment and he couldn't wait to begin correcting the damage and have his revenge on them.

He had thought about just allowing them to fend for themselves but now, it wouldn't be fair that they walked away smelling of roses, right?

After completing his Medical and getting his Potions regime - Of course he'll get one - from the Healer, he'll go and meet the Head Goblin to begin his plans for the Orphanages etcetera as he was still at Gringotts. It would be a waste of time to go back to the Hotel to come back.

He had already alerted the Hotel Manager that he might not be back for a couple of days so they didn't have to deliver any food to his room. That would be a waste of money even though he was filthy rich.

Talking about money, he wondered how Jayden was doing.

"Lord Potter."

The Healer's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he focused on the Goblin. "Yes?"

Healer Erojska looked at him blankly for a couple seconds before continuing. "I'm afraid that the results are worse than expected." His eyebrows raised in curiosity at that. As far as he was concerned, there should only be signs of Malnutrition. "I'm afraid that along with signs of abuse, there are also imprints of block on your body and Magic. Now, I don't know why these blocks are still active but trust me when I say that I will get to the bottom of this. I'll need several drops of blood to determine the origins of these blocks and then the appropriate actions will be taken."

If possible his eyebrows climbed further up his forehead and he sighed. He didn't need a blood test to determine who was the person to place those blocks, I mean, that good-for-nothing Dumbledore was behind it, it was pretty obvious.

Within minutes, the Healer procured three drops of his blood and he watched in stunned surprise as the dagger which had drawn his blood morphed into a very thick book. At his surprise the Healer explained. "This dagger is only for this very purpose and it immediately documents the results in this book so that I won't have to go through the trouble. Don't worry, once the results are documented, your blood is magically removed from the dagger."

He nodded in understanding, not that he was worried, as he's said before. He trusted the Goblins above anyone else.

"Hey, so can I redress now?" He asked softly, looking down at his naked chest with an obvious grimace on his face.

Healer Erojska nodded absentmindedly as he looked at the results of Lord Potter with a critical eye, frowning at the information listed. "Lord Potter, these results are… disconcerting to say the least."

Harry paused in pulling up his pants with a lost expression on his face; he cleared his throat when the Healer looked at him and quickly pulled up his pants. "Disconcerting how?"

"Well, you should take a look yourself."

He put on his shirt before taking the book from the Healer

**Medical Results:**

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**D.O.B: July 31st 1980**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Displacements:**

**Blocks against :**

**Healing Abilities**

**Mind Magicks**

**Vision Correction**

**Physical Growth**

**¾ Core Inaccessible**

**Learning Capabilities**

**Harry James Potter has had the aforementioned capabilities blocked by two different Individuals within a period of ten years. These Individuals have been discovered to be Severus Tobias Snape and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**Harry James Potter also suffers from a range of injuries which have not been properly healed such as a broken arm, leg and most notably a broken hip. In regard to these injuries, it has been discovered that the patient has also suffered from abuse as his body is discovered to be lacking of the proper nutrients and vaccinations of which the lack of vaccinations has left the patient open to contracting a scale of easily avoidable diseases.**

**Furthermore, the patient has displayed signs of having been subjected to the Killing Curse twice and the patient has displayed signs of having been a container of an unknown person's soul.**

**Harry James Potter is therefore placed under critical condition and it is necessary to begin immediate treatment of the patient.**

Harry blinked in shock at the results and looked at the Healer who was already staring at him. "Well… I sure as hell wasn't expecting this. Now, I don't need many reasons to want to wring Snape's sallow-looking neck."

Healer Erojska received the book back from Harry. "Because of the nature of these results, I'll need to compose a proper potions regime to combat some of the easier remedied injuries. The blocks will take a total of three months to remove. It would've taken more than 6 months because of the time that they have been in place, but luckily for you, an accelerant has been created two weeks ago to aid the treatment potions."

"But Hogwarts begins in a month."

The Healer sighed. "Lord Potter, it is unfortunate that you may have to miss your enrollment at Hogwarts but because of the severity of your diagnosis, immediate treatment is recommended. Furthermore, a letter will be sent to the Headmaster of Hogwarts detailing that because of medical reasons, you will not be able to attend until you have been cleared. For a small fee Gringotts will provide tutors to make certain that you aren't behind on your studies."

Harry nodded in understanding. "And here I thought it'll just take a couple hours," He murmured softly, earning a sneer from the Goblin.

"Lord Potter, do you really expect blocks that have been in place for roughly ten years to be removed in a couple hours without severe damage done to your body, core and mind?"

"Stupid assumption, got that." He blushed hotly in embarrassment but composed himself a couple of minutes later. "When is the treatment starting?" He cleared his throat and decided not to put on his robe just yet.

Healer Erojska muttered thoughtly as he looked back down at the results. "As soon as possible, Lord Potter. I'll need to compose a potions list before giving you anything, so I'll recommend that you inform anyone expecting you that you will not be able to attend any prior appointments. I'll have the letter/s delivered and I'll be right back with the potions to get rid of the minor injuries. If you want to have access to tutors then I'll have the offered courses brought to you so that you can choose."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to have some tutors and in every subject, even those not offered at Hogwarts."

"Very well. If you'll excuse me…" Healer Erojska left after a nod at Harry.

Harry groaned then conjured some parchment paper so that he could cancel his appointment with the Head Goblin and if it could happen while he was in the Medical Bay; he really didn't want to wait until three months have passed to start on the blueprints as they were urgently needed.

Gosh, he's acting like a goody-two-shoes but this was one thing that he wasn't to do. No one really sticked up for the LGBTQ community unless cameras were directed at them or they would be benefitted somehow by the exposure or even to have their egos stroked by having people thanking them and putting them on a pedestal. There were a number of different reasons and Harry was pretty disgusted with it all. He would more likely identity himself as Bisexual because he wasn't about to limit himself to one gender when he could find love in both.

He sighed as he finished constructing the letter to be sent to the Head Goblin so he just had to wait for Healer Erojska to return. In the meantime, he passed the time with wondering how his experience at Hogwarts was going to be vastly different this time around.

So far, everything was happening differently and if he put his mind to it, he and Blaise would get together much sooner. It'll be hard, that's for sure, but it would be worth it in the end. Because he had come back, the future that he had left behind would cease to exist and it was up to him to make sure that it never happened.

Sighing softly as his thoughts trailed fully towards his lover who he had left behind seven months pregnant with his daughter. This time around, he planned to wed Blaise before he conceived and of that he promised himself. He didn't want to tarnish his lover's reputation by having a child out of Wedlock. Hell, even Luna had reamed his arse over that.

A smile flitted across his face face when he remembered the memory of Blaise informing him of his upcoming pregnancy. The other was so nervous that Harry would be angry. That was the first time he had even seen Blaise doubt himself and as amusing as it was at that time, he was focused more on that news of his upcoming fatherhood. He bit his lip when he remembered pulling Blaise into his arms and planting a steamy kiss on his lips before whisking him away to the fanciest restaurant that he knew to celebrate.

He sighed wistfully as the memories all bombarded his conscious.

He couldn't wait to ensnare his beloved again, the oncoming chase would be worth it in the end if everything went the same like last time. Connecting with Blaise had completed him in ways he'd never dream of before and he would finally discover exactly why that was this time around. It felt like something was stopping him from fully connecting with Blaise and the other man had remarked on it numerous times throughout their relationship.

He couldn't wait to sort out this mess that Dumbledore created by sticking his ancient nose in his business.

He had a feeling that Snape probably aided him by way of potions, the spineless bastard that he was. Snape had operated under the guise of protecting Harry when all he was doing was keeping him alive long enough to kill Voldemort and hopefully die in the process.

He couldn't wait to set his plans in motion for those backstabbers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Next chapter, please review :) **

* * *

**Month 1**

Harry grinned as he surveyed himself in the conjured mirror; he was happy so far with the results and he couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could finally see how he would look without the remnants of his abuse lingering.

Because of the potions he was taking, he had shot up half an inch during the month and was just thankful for the acceleration potion. Gringotts had already sent an Owl informing the Headmaster of his situation and the old bastard actually came directly to the bank to find out exactly why Harry was there, his lapdog Snape in tow.

Harry wished that he had seen the Goblins' reaction to Dumbledore demanding access to him. From what Healer Erojska had informed him, Dumbledore had been put directly in his place and both him and Snape had been thoroughly embarrassed in front of a huge number of Gringotts clients.

That old man really didn't know how to leave well enough alone as he actually told that Goblins that as Harry's Magical Guardian he was entitled to any information regarding Harry and he didn't give any permission for Harry to be medically checked by Gringotts.

A stupid choice of words that the old man had instantly regretted as his outburst appeared front page in the Prophet and other newspapers implying that Dumbledore didn't seem to care about Harry's health if he was trying to prohibit Gringotts from making sure that Harry was Medically cleared.

Ahhh… Discrediting Dumbledore was going to become his new favorite past time.

He so wished he had seen Dumbledore's face when the Goblins had informed him, Snape and everyone in the vicinity that he had illegally acquired Guardianship of Harry and would therefore had to pay restitution with interest for removing money from Harry's vault while illegally obtaining Guardian status.

Oh ho, Harry had been been positively delighted when that bit of information had ended up front page of every well-known newspaper the following day after the first bombshell about Dumbledore trying to prohibit Harry from being Medically cleared.

Restitution with interest involved approximately 3.3 million Galleons, 259,000 Sickles and 607,000 Knuts and a misdemeanour charge on Dumbledore's record. Like it or not, Harry knew that Dumbledore still had friends high up in the Ministry and they were the ones who made certain that he avoided jail time and only received a slap on the wrist. On the other hand, Dumbledore's reputation had suffered a massive blow and word was that Hogwarts had been bombarded with tons of Howlers along with parents pressing charges against Snape for emotional abuse. Students, both present and past had finally spoken up after seeing Snape's name in the papers for his part in aiding Dumbledore's plot in regards to Harry's life.

As far as he was aware, Snape was now on probation and his classroom activity was being closely monitored and if he stepped one toe out of line, his Potions Mastery will be withdrawn along with his Mastery in Healing. I mean, who wanted someone who created injuries instead of fixing them?

That was a bit too fast for Harry's liking but he would still properly and utterly destroy Snape when the time comes.

Life was going along great for him and he couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts and sweep Blaise off his perfectly manicured feet.

**Month 2**

Fuck, he was so tired of the drawbacks of taking so many potions along with the accelerant, he was now bedridden for the duration of this month and he felt like insulting one of the many creatures occupying the Medical Bay so that they could put him out of his misery.

Ughh… The Healer had informed him that this would happen but he didn't realise that he would feel this bad. On a happier note, he had grown another half inch and he was hoping to grow two inches in the third month. So he would hopefully be standing at 5 feet by the end of his treatment.

Even the numerous bathroom breaks he took bringing up whatever food he ate couldn't spoil his happiness at that. Before he travelled back, Blaise was a couple inches taller than him and it was extremely embarrassing for both of them when the subject came up of their relationship dynamics. Not that it was anyone's business what they did in their bedroom but with friends such as theirs, it was a given that they would ask and actually expect the answer.

On another happier note, him and the Head Goblin had recently signed off on the blueprints needed for the Magical and Muggle Orphanages, the Kindergarten and Primary School, the safe Muggle homes for the LGBTQ along with the school, a place for disowned Wizards and a recently drawn up plan for homes of different Magical Creatures who were being ostracised. It was a lot of money to dish out without hopes of making it back even though he was filthy rich, so that was why he had created plans in both Muggle and Magical world to get lots of donations and to sweeten the deal, it would have insane media coverage so all those celebrities will be swarming by the dozen for a spot in the limelight.

As for the Magical world, the Purebloods were more than likely to make donations to boost their standing in society and Harry was a bit angry to say that it would work, but it wasn't important. As long as his plans prospered then it didn't matter if others began piggybacking off of his success. By the end of his campaign, he believed that all the money he had spent would easily be replaced and the leftovers would go towards the individual buildings.

There were more blueprints drawn than he expected as he had to add schools for the different Magical creatures, but he had decided to join the Kindergarten, Primary and Secondary school together to make it easier.

To make it even more difficult, the Head Goblin had informed him that he had to go directly to the Ministries of Education in both Muggle and Magical world to validate the schools and that one requirement was a scholarship program.

This was getting pretty expensive but it was worth it in the end and he was doing it for a good cause. He would eventually get the money back so he wasn't that worried. Now look, he wasn't greedy because he wanted his money back, but he needed money to provide for his family for generations to come and that was something that he would never change his mind on.

Coming back to the schooling problem, he was also required to have different clubs and whatnot, he knew that but damn. One thing he was going to be strict on and enforce was a No Bullying policy. Any teacher caught turning a blind eye to any bullying and publicly favoriting any student above others would be in serious trouble with Gringotts. He didn't really trust the Educational systems in both worlds.

Another thing he would enforce was blatant racism and any acts to inflict harm on others because it would warrant charges being issued and prolonged jail time. Harry would be damned if he allowed the people to be hurt under his watch or their complaints to be ignored. He didn't have to worry about it in the Magical world, but the Muggle world, whew!

He would have his work cut out for him by the end of this but it was necessary.

He sighed softly and took a sip of the Camomile tea which Healer Erojska had brought him. Praise the Goblin who he had discovered to be male. His stomach had been rolling for the past month and the Camomile was helping loads.

It was pure torture for him as he still had to upkeep his studies with the tutors that were brought in but so far, he was making good progress. One would say that he was simply learning the exact same thing as when he was previously attended Hogwarts but nope! Gringotts tutors were thorough if anything and Harry had knowledge that he had never known before and he had a deeper understanding of the material now that the blocks were slowly but steadily being removed.

It was hard, believe him when he said that. He didn't suck up all the knowledge like a sponge, that would be too damn easy for old Harry. It was… a process, I'll tell you that, but it was necessary.

He was also being tutored on politics as well as properly running an Orphanage and various Educational buildings. His schedule was busy and he bemoaned that there was no such thing as a room where he could spend years learning everything in a small amount of time in real life. For fucks sake, Time Travel was real but of course something as beneficial as a time warped room didn't exist.

It was never easy for him and with the route his life was heading, it would never be.

"Lord Potter, are you ready for the next session of the day?"

Harry groaned.

_'Fuck me.'_

**Month 3**

Fuck, his head was throbbing from the onslaught of information and the fact that the last of the blocks was being removed. He had gained that last two inches of height he had been aiming for - thankfully - and now he had one more week left before he had to go to Hogwarts. He was excited but was dreading the attention he would surely receive after the dozens of conspiracy theories running amok.

He hadn't left the Medical Bay since his treatment started because Healer Erojska was a bit wary about what effects of coming into contact with different forms of Magic would have on his still healing body. His bed and the area around it was warded to prevent anyone other than the Healer and his Goblin tutors to enter. Seeing as Goblin Magic was waaaaay different than those of Wizards, he was much safer around them.

It was a bit lonely but his tutors more than made up for that as they didn't allow his attention to drift even for a second. Because of the duration of his stay, the had done their best to catch him up to speed with the current ongoing of both Muggle and Magical world and he had even invested in a lot of promising companies. So far, it was already paying off.

Suffice to say, Harry's head was packed with so much information that his thoughts couldn't even wander to anything fun. Of course, he thought of his beloved, nothing could change that, but it was still a bit boring.

As for as his plans for both the Muggle and Magical world, he had enlisted the help of a Goblin with the aid of Glamour charms to request a meeting with the Ministry of Education In the Muggle world concerning his plans for the Orphanages, School, Safe homes etc and of course they had balked at the cost but after hearing that they would be funded from donation and his own pockets, they had conceded and had given the Goblin a list of the requirements for each building. He even had to get permits to build everything and he wouldn't get them for a couple of months, putting a hold on his plans.

He didn't have time to waste so they had enlisted the help of the Ministry of Education to speed the process along and they had received the permits a week ago. The Goblins had went ahead and bought all the required properties and were already employing contractors and even offering jobs to the Muggles to get everything done. He had made sure to keep the purpose of the buildings a secret until they were finished. To speed along the process, they had devised a plan where the Muggles would work until 5pm and Magical Contractors would take over until 5am the next day so within a couple of months, the buildings would be completed.

As for the Magical Orphanages, Kindergarten and Primary school, they had gotten the permits to begin building within a day and of course the purpose of the buildings had been leaked in the Daily Prophet and within a week, he had had numerous donations made because the media exposure went through the roof.

He had also been propositioned with building an apartment complex by the Muggleborns and Half-bloods. Their argument was that if the Magical World wanted them to have limited access to the Muggle world then they should do something about it.

How that became Harry's problem was anyone's guess but unfortunately many other Magicals began siding with the Muggleborns and Half-bloods so now he had to build an Apartment Complex which was Muggle and Magic friendly or he was sure that they would imply that he didn't give a damn, which he really didn't, but at least he was getting donations to do it as he didn't plan on funding the damn thing.

Because of the media coverage, the Ministry wanted a piece of the proverbial cake so they had stolen a Muggleborns idea and began construction of a College and University for those who sought after Higher education after Boarding school since schools such as Hogwarts were classed as Secondary education not Tertiary.

Harry couldn't give a fuck, not even half a fuck. His imaginary bowl was already filled to the brim with plans so the Ministry could deal with the Tertiary Education on their own.

To make things more complicated, the Muggle Ministry of Education had demanded that he also build homes for the homeless along with a Preschool, Kindergarten, Primary and Secondary, even Tertiary for the older Homeless people with degrees and get this, a fucking daycare center. I mean, who the fuck did they think he was? He didn't sign up for this as he sure as fuck told them that they had to fund the entire thing or send the damn people to the schools already built.

Their reply? People would be uncomfortable around Homeless people so giving said people their own place would be better for both parties. Last time Harry checked the homeless weren't aliens.

He had made sure that they paid for every damn thing down to the rolls of toilet paper to be used. They wasted their money on crap every year so now it was time to be productive and not try to leech off Harry's money. Of course, they had to end up funding the construction via the Government.

Harry had never even glimpsed the Queen in real life and to be honest with you, It didn't really bother him. Sure, he respected the Royal family but the difference was that their bread was already buttered - they didn't have to worry about anything in life - and his wasn't even toasted yet. Yeah, he's rich but for the better part of his life, he went without so yeah, he can use himself as an example.

Okay, enough of his ranting. What's done is done and he just needed to move on.

Back to the problem at hand, he had ended up growing out of his hair even though he didn't need to as the Horcrux was removed and his scar was gone without a trace. It was shoulder length and he didn't plan on letting it grow longer than that, that's for sure.

Because of the potions removing the blocks, his hair ended up having red/ginger streaks and his skin was now dusted with freckles. Typical, really but it is what it is. At least he wasn't a full red-head, not that anything was wrong with being red-headed, but having anything in common with the Weasley Family rubbed him the wrong way.

But wait, there's more!

Haha, yeah, seriously. His knees weren't knobby anymore, I mean, that's a big plus in his books. It's really the little things in life that count, you know?

Anyway, because of his stay in the Medical Bay, he had long since sent someone to check him out of the Muggle Hotel and remove whatever bits he had there. He was so not going to miss Catherine's mug.

There was no use spending £3000/monthly for a room that he wasn't even going to be staying in any longer. He may be rich but he wasn't about to waste his money.

He sighed softly and flipped a page in the book about Healing that he had to read for the next tutoring session. Healing would come in handy but damn, these books were dry as hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Week Later**

I'm freeeeeee! Sweet freedom, here I come!

He grinned broadly as Healer Erojska gave him the final potion to drink before he was finally able to leave. "I am so not going to miss this place," He murmured cheekily before throwing back the potion, grimacing a bit at the taste.

"Lord Potter, I am happy to say that you're Medical stay is completed and you are therefore free to go. The bill for the services rendered totals 217,000 Galleons of which your treatment, potions regime and the tutoring is included. The amount will be taken directly from your vault and lastly, it was an honor being your Healer." Healer Erojska then inclined his head and him.

He grinned. "Thank you." Without another word said between them, the Healer motioned towards the door where a Goblin was waiting to escorts Harry to the Head Goblin's office.

Bidding goodbye once more to the Healer, he left the Medical Bay as quickly as he could, taking notice of the different hallways they passed before reaching the Head Goblin's office.

"Enter!" The sharp voice of the Head Goblin rang out.

The Goblin whom had escorted him opened the door and motioned him inside then closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you're much considerably healthier than when I last saw you."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Thankfully." He waited patiently before the Head Goblin motioned for him to sit before he did.

"Now, there's not much left to discuss but I will inform you that the construction on the Magical building are almost complete along with the ones in the Muggle World due to the help of Magic. Unfortunately or not, the Muggle Government has leaked the purpose of the buildings and now, we have been receiving thousands of letters from people all over the world asking for children to attend our schools. There have also been letters from abandoned teens and adults of the LGBTQ community asking for asylum in the Safe houses. We have been filtering through the requests by use of an intention ward so that those with ill intentions will not be given access and so far, we've discovered about 15 of them."

Harry frowned at that and his hands clenched into fists. "Why can't people just mind their own damn business instead of trying to get everyone to follow their self-righteous crap? For fucks sake! Please keep an eye on those people to make sure that they don't cause any problems in the future. I don't want anyone to ever fear for their safety whether they be LGBTQ or not."

The Head Goblin nodded in understanding and marked something down on the parchment lying in the desk. "Next is the construction of the buildings in the Magical world. While the Ministry is paying for the expenses of the Tertiary education, they had enlisted our help with the construction and the building along with the apartment complexes are coming along just fine, we have also been experimenting with Muggle Electronics around Magic and have yet to find a balance but I'm happy to say that we're close to a breakthrough. We've managed to have the Electronics work for a couple of hours instead of exploding in a couple seconds like in the past, we make them fully compatible but I assure you that before this year finishes, we'll be successful."

"That's good to hear, thank you for your assistance."

The Head Goblin nodded then shuffled through the stacks of paper of his desk before looking back up at Harry. "On another note, the Muggle Government has decided to not building different schools and such for the homeless and had finally decided in just allowing them to go the school already built, but they have decided in turning abandoned buildings into workshops for the homeless Muggles who have different measures of Education. The orphaned children on the other hand are to be placed in your constructed Orphanages along with children from other orphanages which hadn't the space to house them. I have decided to also purchase one of the abandoned properties from the Muggles to turn into a Trade school for the older Orphans who have been kicked out for the Orphanages and I have also began cementing connection with different business so that these people will be able to work after completing their preferred Trades. I understand that you didn't exactly plan for this, but we have been receiving so many donations that there are plenty money left over for more projects."

Harry just shrugged. "I don't really mind, as long as the money is available then I say just go ahead. I think that some of those abandoned properties should also be turned into apartments for those older Orphans along with people who can't afford much, my investments look to be going great except for a few manageable snags so if you run short, you can take it from my accounts if it's not too much. Now, onto other things, I would like to know when I can finally attend Hogwarts as I've already missed three months of my First Year."

The Head Goblin looked to be frowning… hehehe, he couldn't really tell… before he spoke up. "Seeing as it's the middle of the week, you can start attending next week Monday so that the necessary preparations will be made for your stay."

"Ohh… Well, I can understand that. But before I leave, I would like to ask for one last thing."

"Very well."

He frowned a bit. "I… I would like for you to locate a Muggle by the name of Jayden James MCcall and offer him and his family a space in the Safe houses. From what I remember, he and his family are studying Medicine so that should help the search a bit. Once you find him, to verify his identity, just ask him if he had been given a cheque by someone and ask him for my name."

The Goblin nodded in understanding then wrote something down on the same parchment as before. "Very well, I will see to it to locate this Muggle. If that is all?"

He nodded quickly then got up. "Yes that's- oh wait! I just remembered. What of the Safe house and school for the Magical Creatures?"

"Oh, those have already been built."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at that and he was dead sure that he was gaping at the Goblin. "B-But how?"

The Head Goblin smirked at him. "As you may have realised, Wizards aren't exactly tolerable of Magical Creatures and discovering the one is doing so much for them have granted you their respects so they have joined the contractors in the construction of the buildings and seeing as a majority of them have no need for rest and the likes, the building were completed in no time. Each species have even made adjustments to the blueprints so that they would be comfortable in their new environment and are just waiting for you to hire whatever tutors or workers necessary. I should also warn you that they have also worked in a Daycare into the plans."

Harry snorted at that and let out a small laugh. "Very well then. On the issue of the workers and tutors, hire them to do it. I know that there are Vampires who have been around for ages, Werewolves who are very talented in combat, Fairies, Fae, Nymph, Dwarf, Goblins etc whom all have something that they're talented in. I say we employ them. Who better to teach Magical Creatures than their own kind? Even with the Daycare, they can also handle it. I don't want any Wizards going there with the intention of harming any of them. I would like to visit them to evaluate everything and to have interviews with potential Candidates so please schedule some meetings for me during the days I have left before going to Hogwarts so that I can get this out of the way."

The Head Goblin nodded in understanding and jotted down something once more. "Is that all?"

He nodded slowly, trying to remember if he forgot anything. "I think that's it, but I was wondering how I'll get to Hogwarts next week."

"A Portkey will be given to you the you the night before and it will take you to Hogwarts directly from Gringotts."

"Okay great. I think that's it for today. I think that I'll begin the interviews tomorrow. I need to get some stuff taken care of." He replied, moving forward and extending his hand for the Goblin to shake.

"Understood. Pleasure doing business, Lord Potter." The Goblin shook his hand then returned to his paperwork just as a knock sounded at the door. "Kurtag will escort you out."

"Likewise."

**XxXxXxXx**

Harry groaned as he plopped down on the bed; he had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron, stupidly forgetting to ask the Head Goblin about one of his livable properties.

Eh, he would do it tomorrow.

He'll be attending Hogwarts soon enough and his plans would begin. For now, he was too busy to entertain any thoughts of revenge.

After hiring the workers and tutors he needed for the Magical Creatures, he needed to put his money to even better use by purchasing stocks in the Wizarding world. He already knew what companies would flourish in the coming years so he would make a fortune investing in them. He also planned on buying out stocks in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler so that the prior wouldn't be controlled by the Ministry any longer and the latter because Luna was always a great friend to him and he hated to see the state her home was in after her mother died.

Right now, he planned on getting as much sleep as he could without worrying about being shaken awake by a Healer or Instructor.

He knew that he was putting all this stress on himself but if he didn't do it then who will? No one cared enough and those who did didn't have the necessary resources to help. He had both and he should do something to help because it easily could've been him in their position. He was already hated by the Dursleys for something he couldn't control, what of the people who couldn't help loving who they wanted and were currently paying the price for people's ignorance?

He sighed and closed his eyes.

He was already doing his best and he would make sure that everything worked out, no matter how long it took. Right now, he was going to sleep for as long as he wanted before his duties called.

He couldn't wait for everything to work out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It was 9:45am the next morning when Harry checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards Gringotts where a Goblin was waiting to take him to the Magical Creature safe houses. He wanted to do as much interviews as he could today so that he could look into Magical Investments and get it out of the way. Next, he had to interview people for both the Muggle and Magical Educational openings along with the Orphanage Matrons and Staff. It was going to be difficult seeing as both the Muggle and Magical Government had saddled him with the responsibility of making sure that everything ran smoothly while they only had to pay for the buildings and Supplies.

Damn, the next coming days were going to be so busy for him.

To take some pressure off his shoulders, he was going to ask the Head Goblin to make the Magical Investments for him.

Focusing once more on the present, he realised that they arrived to their destination and thanked the Goblin when he was handed the Portkey meant to take him to the Safe House.

"The activating phrase is Travel. You can activate it at anytime you want but once you return to Gringotts, it will no longer work." The unfamiliar Goblin informed him.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Very well then. Can you inform the Head Goblin that I also want to have Interviews for both Muggle and Magical Educational systems along with Orphanages? When I get back I would like to discuss other important topics with him."

The Goblin nodded at him in understanding before bowing and leaving the room.

Harry sighed and adjusted his robes before activating the Portkey which immediately went off without a hitch.

**XxXxXxXx**

His eyes widened in shock as he appeared at the Safe House. This was… unexpected, but a very beautiful sight. It was so big that he was pretty sure it wasn't in the actual design but then he remembered the Head Goblin saying that the different species added to the blueprints.

The House… no, Mansion was a beautiful shade of brown with paintings of the different species moving over every space. It never ceases to amaze him when the Art moved.

When he appeared, he was greeted by a few of the different species standing in front of the House. He frowned a bit as he walked forward and realised that there wasn't any wards in place yet.

"Greetings, Lord Potter." A man, looking to be at least 5'10 greeted with a bow. He had neck length black hair and his eyes were a startling red color. Vampire.

The next person to greet him was a woman with very long, white hair reaching her ankles and her eyes were white and pupiless but she didn't look scary at all, she looked Ethereal and that was made even more so with the silver, tribal looking tattoos decorating her form. "Greetings, My Lord." Her name was very beautiful, kind of like a song. She must be a Nymph, which one, he didn't know. Her clothing was in Gold with white trimmings which didn't exactly identify her type.

"Greetings." Werewolf. Haha, Harry didn't even need to observe the man any longer, his gruff voice and appearance told him everything.

"Pleasure to meet you, My Lord." A beautiful woman who nodded her head at him. She had long, blond hair reaching her mid-back and the tell-tale signs of her race was the pointed ears. High Elf.

Greetings rang out all around from a Dwarf, Veela, Fae, Fairy etcetera and Harry returned every single one of them in respect.

"It is a pleasure to be here."

Some of them returned his smile while others nodded at him, probably judging him because of his age.

"I believe that you have all been informed of the purpose of my business here today, but I'd also like to have a tour around the property."

It was the Vampire who spoke up this time. "This is understandable, but we would like to know when wards will be implemented."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I'll need to send a letter to my Account manager as we've been extremely busy." Before he could reply, he summoned a piece of parchment along with a pen and then a desk so that he could quickly write the letter.

He didn't notice the looks of amazement as he wandlessly summoned everything.

He got about writing the letter to the Head Goblin then summoned a Patronus, eyes widened in surprise when his Patronus changed from a Stag to what looked like a Pegasus. Like, what the fuck?

How was this possible? Damn, a lot of things have really changed.

"My word!"

His head shot up at the exclamation and he saw the wide eyes of every single creature there, even the more hostile ones.

He smiled then turned to his Patronus and handed it letter. Normally, he would just relay a voice message but he didn't want anyone hearing his business. "Please take this letter to the Head Goblin at Gringotts for me."

The Pegasus nodded then took flight.

"Now that that's taken care of, shall we begin our tour?" He banished the desk and pen with a flick of his hand, he didn't really need to.

The Vampire nodded then motioned for them to head towards the Mansion."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After the tour where Harry met a lot of different Magic creatures than he expected, they led him towards the office where he would be conducting the interviews. He had had this office built specifically for the person who would be overseeing the safe house and saw to everyone's needs, but he hadn't chosen anyone yet.

Arriving at the office, he was quite pleased with the layout of it. It was as he had asked for and he was glad that the different species didn't try changing it.

He walked around the desk and sat down on the hair. There were already piles of files stacked up on the desk and he fought the groan which threatened to leave his throat.

"I hope that everything is to your liking." The same Vampire spoke up. The other species had already left to relay that he had arrived and would be seeing the prospective candidates.

"It is, thank you."

The man nodded and leaned against the wall staring at him. Harry inwardly chuckled at that. The man was probably trying to unnerve him with his stare but unfortunately for him, Harry had faced scarier things in his life. Sure, he was a Vampire but Harry wasn't exactly weak and he would incapacitate him before he could get close enough to harm him.

He took the first folder of the pile and began reading through it. One down, a billion more to go.

The first was a Water Nymph by the name of Ideia who wanted to teach Healing.

He had the Vampire fetch her as he was going in order of the files and not randomly. He still didn't know the man's name but wasn't going to push. Some beings didn't feel comfortable telling their names to strangers.

He came back with the Nymph in toe and if Harry was a lesser person, he would be gaping outright at the woman.

She really wasn't what he was expecting.

Sure, he knew that Nymphs were beautiful but she was practically Ethereal and not to mention, she was way taller than he is.

The only thing keeping his bitterness at the fact at bay was that she was probably hundreds of years older than him.

And before he could get lost in his thoughts, she curtsied at him. "Lord Potter. My name is Ideia Bluespring and I am interested in the Healing course which would be taught."

When she moved, the mini waterfall which was her hair moved along with her and it really amazed Harry to see and know that there were actual Beings like her walking the earth.

It was really amazing.

But back to business. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to have a seat, not missing the brief look of amusement on her and the Vampire's face.

'Great. They must thing that I am besotted or something,' He couldn't help but think wryly. If he wasn't so attached to Blaise then he might've been more affected by her beauty but as is, while he can admire others, his heart fully belonged to Blaise.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ms Bluespring," he answered cordially, reading through her resumé.

He just barely managed to keep his eyes from widening when he saw that she was only 50 years old.

Hmm…

She didn't look to have any sort of experience even though she had the qualifications necessary to teach Healing.

"I see that you don't have any experience with Teaching even if you do have the qualifications." He looked up at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Now don't worry, I'm not going to dismiss you because of that," he reassured after seeing the look of worry on her face which smoothed over at his words. "But…" She noticeably tensed. "... I do need to test you of sorts to make certain that you are adequate."

She nodded quickly at that and if it was another other instance, Harry would've laughed at someone who was his Elder having to be respectful to him, a mere 11 year old Wizard. But he remembered that Beings had always been scorned and were treated nothing less than second class citizens so having an opportunity like this was a dream come through.

Instead of wasting anymore time, he got up from behind the desk and came around to where she was sitting, motioning for her to get up which she did.

He stopped a few feet from her and conjured a rabbit between them earning a confused frown from the room's occupants except the Nymph who looked shocked at his display of Wandless Magic.

"Now, to test you." He raised his hand and cast a cutting hex at the rabbit's belly just as it was about to jump away, not even paying attention to the feral look which suddenly appeared in the Vampire's eyes and the look of worry which the Nymph shot at said creature. "You are going to instruct me on how to properly heal this creature and if it dies, you fail. Whether it be Human, Animal or Magical Being, a Magical Healer should always be able to adapt to the situation.".

So with that said, he stepped closer to the twitching bunny which was being coated in blood and kneeled down before it. He then looked up at the Nymph who was already looking at him with an aghast look on her face.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Well?"

As if snapping out of a daze, she immediately kneeled on the opposite end and clenched her hands on her lap in an effort to control herself from helping.

"First, disinfect the area where the rabbit is inju-"

And so it went. She instructed him step by step on how to properly clean, disinfect and stem the blood flow to save the rabbit's life. Harry had to admit that besides a few snags, she really knew what she was doing. And he had an inkling that it was her nerves which caused those few snags.

By the end of it, the rabbit up healed and hopping around the room as if it had never been injured in the first place.

"I have to say that I'm pretty impressed by your knowledge but you took too long to compose yourself and such a mistake can be quite detrimental in the future but as this isn't exactly Traditional, I won't judge you on that. But before this interview is concluded, you have one more thing to do."

And before she could speak, he picked up a quill from his desk and Transfigured it into a huge block of wood before placing it on the floor between them. He then Transfigured that into what he remembered a Dwarf looking like. Before the other two occupants could react, he sent cutting hexes at the Dwarf but this time, he sent them in multiple areas.

"Heal him before he dies," was all he said before turning and moving back to his seat.

She wanted to teach Healing and as a Healer, one should never discriminate on who their patient is whether it be personal vendettas or other. He knew that Nymphs and Dwarves normally didn't get along because of the differences regarding the forest and any natural habitat.

Nymphs wanted to preserve the natural habitat, Dwarves aimed to use it in order to make themselves comfortable by cutting trees and building their own homes.

The Nymph hesitated for a beat before steeling her resolve and moving forward to heal the Dwarf. Though, Harry noticed that she was second guessing herself and only healing the cuts halfway so that she didn't exert her Magic.

He sighed inwardly at that.

Looks like he needed to find another Healer because it simply wouldn't do to have one second guessing on whether to heal a Being because of their Race.

This was gonna be a long fucking day, he could just tell.


	11. Chapter 11

It took almost the entire day before Harry finished interviewing everyone but he was pleased that all the positions were now filled, he didn't spend too long on each candidate because of the aid of his Magic. He knew the ones that were lying and had faked their credentials and while he didn't want to kick them out, he made certain that everyone would be aware of them.

He was dead tired but he had a meeting with the Head Goblin and after that, he could finally take a nap.

He was a bit tired of having to rent rooms.

So after saying his goodbyes, he used to Portkey given to him and activated it. _'Travel.'_

**XxXxXxXx**

A yawn slipped from his mouth as he appeared in a room in Gringotts. It wasn't the room he had left in but whatever. He just wait for a Goblin to come and take him to the Head instead of leaving and probably getting himself lost.

He really wasn't in the mood for any adventures today. Interviewing that many Beings in one day was overwhelming and he was certain that no one had ever done it before but he really had others things to do so it was necessary, even if his arse hurt from sitting for so long.

But thankfully, he only had to wait at least three minutes before the door opened, revealing a Goblin guard.

"Lord Potter, you have a meeting scheduled with the Head Goblin and I am to take you directly there." It bowed then turned around, obviously intending for him to follow him which he did.

And as usual, they took many twists and turns which Harry honestly believed weren't even necessary. But even so, they arrived in front of the familiar door in a couple minutes and the guard opened it and beckoned Harry inside which he followed.

He greeted the Head Goblin and without waiting for the offer, she sat down in the guest's chair and breathe a sigh of relief. "I apologise for my lack of manners but I am positively tired from today's interviews so please forgive me."

He cracked his back then looked up at the Goblin who didn't even seem to care for his explanation.

"Noted. Now, what is it you wish to speak to me about, Lord Potter?"

Harry sighed and slumped in the chair. His arse was starting to ache and since the Head Goblin didn't seem to care one bit, he allowed himself to get comfortable. "It seems like the Magical Beings safe house hasn't been warded yet so I'd like to get that done as soon as possible. Take the Balance from my account to do it because I want the best of the best to Ward all my projects to kingdom come. I also want to know if there are any liveable Properties for me because I'm tired of renting as is. Can you also have someone to speak to both the Magical and Muggle Governments regarding the buildings? I won't have the time to do that in time for my arrival at Hogwarts."

The Goblin nodded and summoned a roll of parchment to write down whatever before looking up at Harry. "Very well, Lord Potter. I will send Representatives to the Muggle world and have one of my Goblins deal with the Negotiations in the Magical world. As for your properties, there are currently 5 hospitable ones available. Three of which belong to the Blacks and 2 to the Potters. These properties include:12 Grimmauld Place which is in London, Black Manor in Scotland and Rosewood Cottage in Nottingham. As for the Potters, there is Potter Manor in France and Lily's Retreat in Kingston-upon-Thames. Other than that, the Goblin Warders are scheduled for tomorrow and I assure you that the Properties would not be accessible to anyone other than who you've personally allowed."

He nodded in understanding but a frown marred his face. That would still be too much work for him while at school. "Very well, but can you hire someone to deal with that? Someone who'll be able to tell whether the Being wanting Refuge is hostile or not."

The Goblin nodded and made a note on the parchment. "Very well, Lord Potter. Is that all?"

Harry thought about that and he now remembered that he hadn't bought an owl. He had forgotten all about it and not to mention, he really needed to go to all the Properties so that he could get them all up and working again. He could possibly go his his Mother's retreat since it would probably be small until he had Grimmauld Place cleaned and fixed up. He also needed to bond with the House Elves he had inherited before they died and before he went to school. He only had a couple days left so he needed to make haste.

"Can you commission Portkeys to all my properties for tomorrow please? I need to start having them fixed and possibly rewarded. And while I'm on the topic even though it's not relevant, have you found the Muggle that I had asked of you? "

The Goblin nodded sharply. "Yes, he is currently attending Medical school full-time with his partner and brothers. He also lives in a recently bought home with dozens of other people who after doing some digging happen to be disowned for being LGBTQ. As for the Portkeys, I will have them readily available for you tomorrow. Have you chosen any of the mentioned Properties to live in?"

"Yeah. Lily's Retreat and thank you. I only wanted to check in on him and since he's doing well, there's no need to investigate further. Have you also seen about purchasing shares in the Daily Prophet and investing in the Quibbler? I want to buy as much shares in Diagon and Knockturn Alley as possible."

Call him greedy but gaining as much control as possible in such places like Diagon and Knockturn Alley will give Harry a leg up in the coming war. These places were pretty much one of the main reasons why Wizarding Britain was thriving but they were stagnant. Everything was almost the same from decades ago and it's about time that something changed. He was planning o- "Also, can you see about purchasing buildings in both Alleys? I want to start my own businesses."

When he had decided to come back, he had never planned on doing this much but honestly, he didn't much minded. It was more money in his family's coffers and more influence for him.

This time, he would properly manage his fame and influence instead of leaving it to the likes of Dumbledore.

Who knows, maybe he could get the old bastard booted out as Headmaster. And speaking of, maybe he could see about getting him blamed for creating Voldemort in the first place. Him and probably that spineless clotpole Horace Slughorn.

While he was off envisioning the perfect revenge, the Head Goblin had written something else on his parchment before looking up at him. "Of course, Lord Potter."

Hmm, Harry was really lucky to be getting help directly from the Head Goblin instead of one of the lower Goblins but hey, he was paying big money so he deserved what he was paying for.

The Goblin sure didn't seem to mind as it knew that Harry had enough money to make use of its personal service.

"Well, I think that's all for now, so can I get a portkey to Lily Retreat now, please?" He barely managed to stifle a yawn.

With a nod, the Goblin summoned what looked like a box and pulled a charm of a Lily from inside before vanishing it seconds later.

Harry watched attentively as he summoned a thick folder next and opened it up before pressing the Lily to where a beam of pink was pulsing, lighting up the entire folder. He left the charm there for a couple seconds before pulling it away and closing the folder which vanished seconds later.

"The charm needs to register the coordinates of the property as its protected by wards. Its specially made so it can be used more than once and it will return to directly to his office. Wherever you activate it, it will deposit you back in the same spot so no worries about arriving in my office everytime you use it."

He nodded in understanding and took the charm from the Goblin. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Lord Potter. The activation code is 'Retreat.'

Harry yawned now, unable to hide it any longer. "Okay, thank you. I will see you tomorrow because I'm honestly too tired to continue."

The Goblin inclined his head. "Very well, Lord Potter. I will see you tomorrow so please have a good day."

"Same to you, sir," he replied earnestly. With one last nod, he activated the portkey and was whisked off.

He really was too tired to continue with niceties and stiff speaking. So it really was a good thing that him and the Goblin had an understanding.

Oh well. Forging friendships and such seem to be a skill of his.

**The Next Day**

Harry had woken up and gotten ready around 9am and he was eager to leave because while Lily's Retreat was habitable, it was sparser than the hairs under a baby's armpit.

He had had to transfigure a bed and luckily, he hadn't been hungry when he arrived. All the water was like Vernon's cooking, utter sludge. And not a single drop was going to touch Harry's skin in any lifetime.

But other than that, there wasn't that much to see. Outside was even worse. All the flowers were wilted or struggling to survive and it was overgrown as hell. The only saving grace in Harry's opinion were the vines running up the house which was more like a cottage than anything else.

It looked aesthetically pleasing and would look even more beuwitful once the land was tended to. He had also found three pictures inside and to say he was shocked was the understatement of the century.

One picture was of his Mum and Dad holding him as a baby. The second was of Sirius… or someone who looked like Sirius, probably his brother Regulus and he was smiling in the arms of Lucius Malfoy of all people. Regulus was holding a blanket swaddled baby in his arms and Harry had a thought that it might be Draco but that was a thought that he didn't want in his head.

It wasn't his business and he had enough on his plate without having to discover the secrets of other people.

So finally, the last picture was of both couples together and they held both babies up and they were hugging each other. A look of consternation crossed Harry's face as who he was sure was a baby Draco plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Ugh… So not gonna happen.

Not to mention, Draco was in a very very very happy relationship with Roger Davies and Harry was in love with the one and only Blaise Zabini and if somehow Blaise didn't want him, he won't give up on having him.

There was no second option for him as far as he was concerned.

Blaise was it for him.

So with a wistful, sigh, he left the photos where they were and activated the Lily Charm.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't the wrong Black being portrayed as Draco's parent and if the blond even knew.

None of his fucking business, that's what!

He was too busy for shit like that.

But where was Regulus' body?

Fuck!


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving in the Head Goblin's office, he simply signed contracts and hired whoever he needed to get the job done with everything he needed.

He now opened every single share in the Daily Prophet and it wasn't as cheap but not as expensive as he had thought.

Unfortunately, Xenophilius wasn't keen on selling any shares even if it was to Harry Potter and he really wanted to just give up but he wanted to help Luna.

Xenophilius was stubborn but no more than Harry James Potter.

Alternate Universe Blaise Zabini could attest to that.

But other than that, he was successful in purchasing shares in both Alleys along with the buying the buildings to house his stores. He didn't really know what he planned on building there but as long as he had the space, he could wait as long as he wanted. Not to mention, he had paid a good penny for them instead of renting so he could wait as long as he wanted.

Next on the agenda was visiting all his inherited properties and sprucing them up. The Goblins had already gone to Ward the safe house for the Magical Beings and some representatives went on to the Muggle world to speak to the Government regarding his Schools, Orphanages, Safe houses and the likes and also to filter through those who needed help and those who came with bad intentions.

It was a lot of work and he was just happy that he could hire people for this sort of thing.

Everything was getting so fast paced that he really couldn't wish for the days to pass so that he could finally go to Hogwarts.

The world was well and truly coming to an end where Harry would rather go to Hogwarts and dodge Dumbledore's coercing attempts and Snape's bullying than to be free and make money.

And if he were a normal 11 year old, all of this wouldn't be possible.

So really, you take what you get… Or what you're engineering to happen.

Schematics schematics.

But thinking of the present, he had already gotten all of the necessary Portkey charms from the Head Goblin so all that was left to do was to visit each property and he knew that it was gonna take a while.

So there was nothing to be done except to get it over with.

He couldn't help but sigh in exasperation before activating the portkey to Grimmauld Place.

He wanted to give Kreacher a piece of his mind when he saw him. And there really was no way that he'd want to keep that old Elf around any longer. Kreacher couldn't really do much… clean properly for one because of it's old age nd not to mention, it's disparaging comments about blood.

Sure, Harry wanted to advocate for the right of Magical Beings but House Elves should not be included. They literally survived on being binded and treated the way they are my Wizards.

What went against Harry's agenda was releasing the batty old Elf of its services. It would most definitely die and Harry really couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty about the thought. Although, there might be a piece of himself buried deeper than event he most high profile Gringotts vault that was thinking of keeping the old Elf until it died.

It had been in the service of Black family for generations but it really only listened to Walburga whose portrait he was gonna put in permanent sleep. He had found the spell to do just that before he came to the past and he couldn't wait to try it on the miserable wretch of a woman.

She was really unpleasant to be around.

The only unfortunate thing was that he couldn't bar Sirius from the Black properties because while his Father's mother was a Black, he couldn't contest Sirius who was first in line to be the Head.

But then again, he wasn't too annoyed about that because as far as he was concerned, even with being a virtually dead line, the Peverells were Legendary among the Purebloods circle and the name still held sway.

And with a majority of the Blacks dead and in prison for following Voldemort, he could imagine their standing isn't as high as it once was.

And speaking of, maybe he could finally find out what happened to Regulus because he was too damn nosy for his own good.

"I guess I'll have to keep that old bat Kreacher now," he couldn't help but sigh in derision.

He really wished that he hadn't found those photographs or he wouldn't be putting himself in danger right now.

But if Regulus really was Draco's other parent then he deserved the right to know what happened to him instead of having Lucius act like it never happened.

Yeah… That was really great motivation for him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Lucius' face.

Heh.

As he walked up the path to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a scowl was easy to see on his face.

He was really putting too much work on his shoulders, but what's done is done.

So with a sigh, he allowed the wards to register him before opening the door and stepping inside, practically slamming the door behind him and causing the curtain on Walburga Black to immediately open.

And just as she was about to scream, he raised his hand and muttered the Latin spell on his breath to put her in permanent sleep. A smirk slid onto his face as it began taking effect before with a loud crack, Kreacher appeared and dove in the way of the spell.

It took immediate effect.

Kreacher immediately fell asleep and Harry could feel his bond with the Elf withering into nothing.

A growl escaped his lips and he stopped towards the Elf and raised his leg to kick it for ruining his plans when the voice of Walburga stopped him.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

He turned to the portrait with a sneer and lowered his foot until it was resting on Kreacher's head.

"And why should I? Please do tell." He didn't even feel guilty because as far as he was concerned, House Elves weren't included in his Magical Beings act and as a Black Elf, Kreacher should've never intervened.

Walburga scowled heavily.

"Talk or he dies," he warned, digging his heel into the Elf's head.

She huffed and if Harry were any other person, he would feel guilty for the defeated look on her face. "Very well. He is cursed."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with nothing killing him?"

"Because he is my son, you disgusting Half-blood!"

A look of disgust passed Harry's face and he looked down at Kreacher before jumping away from his body. "You disgusting bitch! Who fucking sleeps with a House-Elf?! Is that why it's so protective of you?!"

Walburga scowled and glared at him. "No, you fool! My youngest son, Regulus had been cursed and turned into a House-Elf! How low do you believe my standards have fallen?! Worthless Half-blood!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Well, can you blame me? I'm not that one who married my own cousin. Besides, how the hell am I supposed to jump to such a conclusion? And how did Regulus get cursed?"

She sneered.

"Betraying the Dark Lord always have serious consequences, child. My fool of a son thought it prudent and now look at him. He had been merged with the body of my House-Elf and as far as I am aware, it's non-reversible."

Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Harry approached the body of Kreacher once more. "Nothing is irreversible, wrench. Besides, now that my curiosity is sated on where Regulus is, I suppose that I can put him and Kreacher out of their misery."

So with that said, he raised his hand a pulse of green lit up his palm before Walburga stopped him once more.

"Stop! Please don't hurt my son! He was a fool but he is still mine. Can you help him? Please." She looked as if she had sucked on a lemon.

"And what can I do? I'm only Eleven."

Walburga snorted and rolled her eyes at him, a gesture which he found very Muggle-like. "Believe what you may but I am no fool boy. No Magical child has such a well developed core and although I'm dead, as a Magic sensitive Witch, it is quite easy for me to see."

"Eh?!" A look of consternation crossed his face. "So, does that mean that any Magic sensitive person can also see it?"

"Are you stupid? Need I hold your hand throughout this entire explanation?" she snapped.

Harry grumbled and sent her a glare. "Fine. But even so, what's in it for me to help your son? I was kinda expecting to find his rotting corpse, not really him becoming a House Elf."

This world was really different because in his Future, Regulus had been killed by Inferi and he doubted that the man had actually been Draco's other parent. He needed to tread lightly or he could reveal himself too early.

Walburga huffed but didn't deign that any reply. "Regardless of personal opinions," she bit out tightly. "Are you able to help my idiotic son?"

He shrugged. "Probably." He practically basked in the aghast look on her face at his lack of etiquette.

"Will you atleast try?" she bit out, probably using every bit of her good upbringing to keep from snapping at him.

Harry hummed then approached the unconscious House Elf/Wizard. He had never really researched if the spell he used could be reversed but it was worth a try if Regulus really was bonded to Kreacher. "I suppose that I should tell you that if you have lied then I would make certain that whatever bit of your spirit essence is in the painting will be fed upon." He grinned and wiggled his fingers at her. "I reckon that a Dementor boggart could also feed on spiritual essence, correct?"

Walburga look scared for a second before giving him a stiff nod. "Very well. Do as you must."

And with one last smile, he summoned the Elder Wand from where he had stored it in the seal on his arm and brandished it at Kreacher/Regulus ignoring the way Walburga tensed in her portrait. "Relax. If I wanted to kill him then I would and you wouldn't have been able to stop me," he reassured unhelpfully.

"If that was meant to be reassuring then I pity your friends."

"Aww,you don't have to. I love my Real friends. Who you should be pitying is my enemies including your son Sirius. I'd apologise to you right now since I'm going to kill him but apologies for those with a weak conscience." He glanced at her and rose his eyebrow at the look of confusion on her face.

"Funny you should say that when I know for a fact that my Eldest son died in childbirth." She now looked at him with a speculative glint in her eye. "And as far as I know, no one outside the family was aware of my being pregnant nor the name of my son. Who did you say you were again?"

Harry tensed. '_Fuck!'_

He couldn't believe that things changed this drastically. Sirius was a stillborn so he would've never been friends with his father.

What else had changed?

He really needed to be more carefully about what he said.

"Is that so?" he replied tersely, squinting his eyes at her. "The life of a Seer is never set in stone, correct?"

Walburga's eyes widened. "Y-You're a Seer?! How?! We haven't had a Seer in our line for generations!"

'_And you still don't,'_ He thought wryly.

He had pulled that explanation out of his arsehole. But if it got Walburga off of his arse then he didn't care.

"Well, you haven't had any contact with anyone for years so it's no wonder you aren't up-to-date with the current happenings of the world." He shrugged and looked back at Kreacher. "Not to mention. Having such an ability is not something anyone in their right mind would broadcast."

"Understandable," she huffed out. "And while this conversation is interesting, could you see to helping my son?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Ha!

He grinned at her scowl then turned back to Kreacher. "Okay, time to really try." Without delaying anymore, he flicke- oof!

He had hardly flicked the wand when he was thrown across the room, landing on his back with a pained groan.

The fucking backlash was astounding! How the fuck did Dumbledore even use this damn Wand?!

"My word! Child, where did you obtain such a Wand?"

Harry ignored Walburga as she went off on a tirade; he couldn't feel his legs and he really hoped that he wasn't crippled or something.

Not that there was anything wrong with that but he couldn't incorporate a disability into his plans for revenge nor would Blaise be likely to give him a chance.

He was obsessed with the darker skinned boy but who gave a crap? When you're in love then it's expected for you to act a little silly.

"Did it work?"

Walburga spluttered. "Work?! Did it work?! Of course it did, you stupid child! Why else would I ask about the origins of your Wand?! But even so, my son and Kreacher are still unconscious!"

"Oh...Cool." He groaned and shifted on his side, releasing a pained moan as he look down at his arm to see it twisted. "Just great," he couldn't help but mutter in derision.

"Well what did you expect? Where did you even obtain such a Wand seeing as you aren't able to properly use it?"

"I got it from your Mom," he shot back, getting up off the floor with a loud groan. "I twisted my bloody arm."

"Along with your leg, you Half-blood ingrate. "

"Fuck!" He looked down at his leg and sure enough, it was twisted and if the blood coating his pants was any indication, it was worse than he expected. "I'm gonna go get myself healed then I'll come back and see to your son. He's not more important than I am."

Walburga only narrowed her eyes at him.

A disgruntled look crossed his face as he activated the Portkey charm.

Trust him to get himself in such a mess. Not to mention, there was one less person for him to get his revenge on… Although… Well, what else was worse than not even having a chance to live before you died?

One down, many more to go


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving back at Gringotts, Harry was rushed off to the Medical bay so that he could be healed.

The Goblins hadn't even hesitated before whisking him off. He was just glad that unlike some people, he didn't have to explain everything that happened before he received help.

But then again, he was paying them a large penny. But still… schematics.

And without needing an explanation, he was healed and sent on his way. His vault a couple hundred Galleons lighter.

And after issuing his thanks, he was about to activate the charm when a knock came at the door and a Goblin guard rushed in.

"Head Goblin Ragnarok, I apologise for my brisk entrance but there an urgent matter has come to our attention. A few lower Goblins had been examining some of the older vaults when they heard the sound of screaming echoing from Vault 321. A vault which belongs to Albus Dumbledore."

Harry's eyebrows rose. So that was the Goblins name. Not that it made a difference to him but… oh well.

"I see… Well I will grant you permission to investigate further and just to be on the safe side, take three other guards with you," he ordered, summoning a stack of files on his desk.

All-the-while, Harry remained quiet. When you were quiet, information is likely to be revealed.

"By your leave." The Goblin bowed then left the room, closing the door behind it.

Harry hummed thoughtfully. It sounded like Dumbledore was keeping someone prisoner inside of his vault without the knowledge of the Goblins. And he couldn't help but wonder who it was before dismissing it altogether.

He had other things to focus on without diverting his attention. Not to mention, he needed to visit all of his properties.

And thinking of, did this mean that Regulus was the actual Head now since Sirius was dead? Hmm, he would ask Walburga.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "As interesting as that may be, I'll be on my way." He inclined his head respectfully. "Good day."

The Goblin returned the gesture before returning to the summoned paperwork while Harry activated the charm to take him back to Grimmauld place.

Could this day get any weirder?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

When he arrived back at Grimmauld place, it was too see a harried looking Walburga yelling herself hoarse.

"Regulus Arcturus Black! I insist that you stop with this foolishness and listen to me for once in your life!"

"Oh, be quiet, Mother! I am currently missing a huge chunk of my memory and you're not exactly making the situation easier on me seeing that you're dead!" Regulus retorted, looking absolutely frazzled.

Harry was a bit hesitant to interrupt the squabble but he had questions like why was Regulus awake while the Elf which he presumed was Kreacher was still unconscious.

Not that House Elves were beautiful or anything, but Kreacher actually looked decent and not so wrinkled and frail looking.

So it was with great regret that he cleared his throat and clapped his hands twice gaining the attention of the quarrelling Blacks. "Now that I have your attention. Please relax Regulus and your mother will answer whatever question you have and Walburga, do remember that your son doesn't feel safe after realising that he doesn't have his memories nor does he understand why you're dead and why he's in Grimmauld place with a House Elf lying unconscious at his feet. Do have some tact." He quirked an eyebrow at them and was very satisfied at the look which Walburga shot at him.

Regulus looked confused at his appearance but there was a speculative gleam in his eyes. "You look really familiar. What is your name and why are you here? How do you know what happened to me and why is my mother adhering to you? How old are you and why aren't you in school? Are you a dwarf or something?"

Harry's eyes twitched at the last question. "Would you mind shutting the fuck up for one second?" he grouched, sighing when Walburga immediately began throwing a hissy fit.

"How dare you speak to my ungrateful son like that, you Half-blooded wretch! He is a proper Pureblood Heir and also your better! I don't care how powerful you are or what you do to me, you should at least have some respect. Haven't your filthy Mudblood parent taught you any manners?!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "If your son is an image of what a proper Pureblood Heir looks like then thank circe that I'm a Half-blood. He's not as good looking as you may think, but you Purebloods tend to forget that inbreeding almost always has some drawbacks, whether it be Magic or looks wise."

As he traded insults back and forth with Walburga, Regulus was looking at him with an offended look on his face. "Hey," he tried getting their attention. "Hey! Hey!"

Both Harry and Walburga's head turned towards him and he released a soft sigh as he massaged his throbbing temple.

"Can someone, anyone please explain to me exactly what happened to me?"

He sounded weary and Harry couldn't help but feel pity for the man.

"And besides that, where is my brother Cygnus Alphard, his son Draconis and his Soul Bonded Lucius?"

So Harry wa- wait… did he just say brother and Soul Bonded?

"Whoa, whoa." Harry unapologetically interrupted Regulus and pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "You have a brother named Cygnus?"

Regulus and Walburga nodded, a curious look on the earlier Black's face. "Yes. My twin brother, in fact."

"Oh. Oh?!" Harry groaned and crouched down so that he could sit on the floor, ignoring Walburga's scandalised look. "Okay… Okay… This is so freaking weird," he muttered lowly. "So, your twin brother…" That was so damn weird. Sirius was dead and Regulus had a twin brother. "... Cygnus has a child with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Harry groaned. Wow, when will the surprises end? And was everything he knew from the future useless? Seemed like it.

"Okay… What about Narcissa?"

Regulus' eyebrows furrowed while Walburga appeared speculative. "My cousin? What about her? She married Parkinson, didn't she, Mother?"

Walburga nodded. "Yes and they have a daughter named Pansy. Dreadful name for a child in my opinion," she continued haughtily. "But at least the girl took after my niece because Merlin knows Percival Parkinson isn't exactly gifted in the looks department."

Harry balked at that. Narcissa was married to Pansy Parkinson's father?! He remembered the girl and knew that she hadn't been much to look at, but if what Walburga was saying is true, then she thankfully took after Narcissa.

This was so weird.

"Oh...kay. Now back to your twin brother, where is he, Walburga?" Now both Harry and Regulus looked at said woman expectantly.

"And how exactly would I know? I've been dead for five years and I've not seen Cygnus for longer than that. I was only able to keep an eye on one errant child and even then, he had practically been a House Elf. A slave! The Heir of the Black family had been nothing but a mere slave! If Pollux was still alive he would've convinced Arcturus to disown the both of us... Death really knew what is was doing when it took him."

"Yeah. With you too," Harry couldn't help but mutter, snickering when Walburga glared at him.

"Okay, enough of this. Mother, can you please explain what happened to be? I remember everything that happened up until I discovered that the Dark Lord had created soul containers. I also remember trying to destroy it and after that is… blank." He groaned in exasperation and raked a hand through his hair. "Can you please tell me what happened after that?"

"Yeah, Walburga. I'd also like to know." Both Blacks turned to look at him and he shrugged. "What?"

Regulus squinted his eyes at him. "Who did you say you were again? And how did you get into the house?" A thoughtful look crossed his face before his eyes lit up. He snapped his fingers and sent Harry a grin. "Ohhh! Now I know who you remind me of! James Potter and Lilian Gaunt! I knew I recognized you! Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr is your Uncle, correct? Well it's understandable now seeing as you're connected to us through your father's mother."

Eh?!

'_Regulus knew Tom?'_ he thought in alarm. But if he knew Tom by name then did that mean that he wasn't the Dark Lord? But Ragnarok had said Voldemort.

Just what the hell was going on?!

"Y-You," he cleared his throat and swallowed heavily. "You know, Tom?"

A peculiar look crossed Regulus' face. "Why wouldn't I? He is the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, after all. And speaking of, my condolences to your Father and Mother. They were both wonderful people and they didn't deserve to die by the hands of that bastard Pettigrew."

Pettigrew?! That spineless oaf could not be the fucking Dark Lord!

Harry frowned. "Is Pettigrew the Dark Lord or something?"

Walburga was the one who answered this time. "Of course he isn't, you fool! He's the right hand man of the Dark Lord."

"Then who is the freaking Dark Lord?!"

Again, a peculiar look crossed Regulus' face and Walburga was looking at him in suspicion. "Why don't you tell us who you are and where you've been first? All these are common knowledge."

"Precisely,"Walburga interjected. "And don't tell me that Hippogryff dung about you being a Seer."

"He's a Seer?"

"No he's not, Regulus. Do try to keep up," Walburga retorted.

Harry groaned. "I've been living in the Muggle World after my parents were killed. Dumbledore had illegally gotten Guardianship of me and placed me there. And let's just say that they aren't the nice sort of Muggles." Why lie when he would eventually get caught in it? Plus, that sounded like a plausible explanation for his ignorance.

Walburga sneered. "Are there any nice Muggles? How can they be nice when they've been burning our people alive for generations? The lot of them should be wiped out in my opinion."

And Ignoring Walburga's tirade, didn't this mean that Harry was a Pureblood? Then why was Walburga still calling him a Half-blood?

Now that his explanation seemed to have erased their suspicions a bit, maybe he should ask.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Regulus pointedly. "So if my Mum was a Gaunt, doesn't that make me a Pureblood?"

Walburga immediately snorted, something which surprised but Harry and Regulus… Although, Harry was a bit offended.

"You wish! You, your uncle and your Mother are all Half-Bloods! Merlin only knows why you Gaunts are so obsessed with mixing with Muggles. I mean, look at that messy business with Riddle's father and Mother. Not to mention, your Grandmother Merope isn't exactly the epitome of beauty, so I'm not surprised that she doused that disgusting Muggle with Amortentia."

Well at least that was the same as it was in his Future.

He really needed to let go of that because that outcome wouldn't be happening again.

"So… That means that Tom Sr is my Grandfather." He muttered lowly.

Apparently not lowly enough because Walburga sighed. "Yes, Potter. Maybe you need to check yourself into St. Mungos."

Harry barely stopped himself from flipping her off… barely.

"Okay, okay. Now please tell me who is the fucking Dark Lord! Spit it out!"

Regulus answered this time before Walburga could screech at Harry. "Well that's quite easy ain't it? The Dark Lord Voldemort."

"What is his real name?!" Harry wanted to pull his hair out in aggravation. Who was the fucking Dark Lord this time?

Since Tom was probably a good guy, who was it then?

Who?!

Who?!

**Who?!**


	14. Chapter 14

"How would I know?"

Harry growled and began clenching his hands. "But you just said that it's common fucking knowledge!"

Regulus raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Yes. It is common knowledge that his name is Lord Voldemort. It is common knowledge that his followers are called Death Eaters."

"Do try to keep up… But then again, I'm not surprised seeing as you're a Potter. They have been known to be quite slow in the head," Walburga interjected unhelpfully.

Harry gnashed his teeth and tried to calm down. "Can you at least describe his appearance?" he gritted out, glaring at Regulus who looked confused.

Said man shrugged. "He's tall with long, black, greasy hair. His nose is big and his eyes are black. His robes are always black and he's not that good looking."

"Which fucking school did you attend?! Only children can give such a description that fits with almost everyone!" Harry stomped his foot and began banging on the wall closest to him. "Maybe I should just use fucking Legilimency on you!"

"Well sorry that I can't be of much help," Regulus retorted, obviously offended.

Walburga huffed and tsked at them. "He's brilliant at Potions, a Master of the craft some might say. He strikes a very imposing figure. His eyes are as black and soulless as a Dementor's robe and his nose is rather beak like. It is as if it had been broken multiple times. Whenever he speaks, he drawls and he has created many many spells in his time. Hi-"

"Wait!" Harry interrupted unapologetically. "Is it Snape?! Severus Snape is the Dark Lord?!"

"Who is that?"

Walburga sighed. "No, child." She then turned to look at Regulus. "He's referring to the Prince boy. Eileen's first child. The one who is a Potions Master."

Harry balked. Just where the fuck has he landed?!

"... His brother Tobias on the other hand," she continued. "He's more likely to be a Dark Lord than anything. And I wouldn't even be surprised if he is."

"Now that you mention it, it could be him," Regulus muttered. "I don't remember Severus Snape too well because he had been sorted into Slytherin while I went to Ravenclaw. I didn't even know he had a brother."

Regulus had been sorted into Ravenclaw?

Snape had a brother?!

A shudder wracked Harry's form. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. Walburga just explain to Regulus how he ended up as a House Elf."

"I beg your pardon?!" He exclaimed, as if just now realising that they were talking about him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

After earning Harry's ire, Walburga finally divulged information to both him and Regulus and he wasn't even surprised.

Everything concerning Regulus from his previous life happened the same except him being cursed by the Dark Lord so that he could be a proper and willing servant.

And if you really thought about it, it really was a fitting punishment. The traitor being bonded with a House Elf whose Loyalties were never questionable.

That Dark Lord had a sick sense of humor and it was the reason why Harry couldn't imagine Snape or anyone in his direct line of family being the Dark Lord.

Many Wizards had such descriptions and he doubted that he would be able to narrow it down until he met the man in person.

Harry wasn't that curious yet.

Yet.

"So now that that's over with, I'll be taking my leave. I have much better things to do."

"And what about my Elf, Potter?" Walburga asked tersely, sneering at him while Regulus looked down at the still unconscious Elf in worry.

"Yeah. He's my personal Elf. You can't just leave him like this."

Harry groaned and sat down on the floor, wincing minutely at the pain which shot up his back. "I don't know! I never learned the spell to reverse the one I casted."

"Well you better try or you're gifting me with a new Elf," Walburga replied, grinning broadly at him, scaring him half to death. "Elves are rather expensive, child."

"But I don't want another Elf." Regulus refuted immediately. "Kreacher is mine so you have to heal him."

"Do be quiet, Regulus. Kreacher is due to expire any day now and not to mention, he's been passed down through several Generations. It's about time that we procured a new one. It seems fair, no?"

"You're quite right about that!" Harry argued back. "I just helped your son and now you want me to buy you an Elf?! I am an Orphan, where would I get the money?"

Both Walburga and Regulus eyed him up. "By the way you dress, you don't appear to be hurting from money. Not to mention, the only way you would've been allowed here is if you had taken an Inheritance test and had accepted the Lordship Ring. And as I and my brother have been indisposed, you may have been the closest Heir."

Wait. Had he accepted the Black Lordship Ring? He didn't even remember.

"Just great." He fell back on the floor. His eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. "I fucking regret coming here. My life would've been way simpler. Not to mention, since you're alive, shouldn't the Lordship revert back to you? And what about Draco? Shouldn't he be next in line?"

"And as uncouth as you are, I'm quite happy that you came seeing as you freed my son."

Regulus released a strangled noise. "Yes. I extend my gratitude, Potter… Say, do you perhaps know if my little Luna and my husband Xeno are fairing alright? And Draconis is the Malfoy Heir so no, he's not next in Line unless no one else is available."

Harry shot up in alarm. "Luna Lovegood is your daughter?!"

Was he the reason why Luna hadn't wanted him to go back and save her mother, Pandora? Had she known that this world would be different than the one he came from?

It no longer existed but still…

Well… There was the saying that when you messed with Time then every single thing will be affected.

"Hmm… Lovegood, you say? My Xeno hasn't carried that name for years, so I'm a bit surprised that he gave it to our daughter. But then again, he always said that Black didn't fit with the name Luna… He always wanted to name our first child if a girl, Luna," he sighed wistfully, lost in his memories.

Harry eyed him up and moved back a couple paces in case he sprouted a hard-on. So Xenophilius was married to Regulus Black and they had Luna while Cygnus Black was married to Lucius and had Draco.

Narcissa Black was married to Percival Parkinson and they had Pansy. Sirius Black is dead and Snape had a twin brother Tobias who was more than likely the Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle Jr was his Uncle and his Mother was Tom's sister.

If so, then where was Remus as Pettigrew was the Right hand man of the current Dark Lord?

This world left his head spinning but what did he expect? Ragnarok had already mentioned that it would be different.

And it seemed like everyone had different parents this time around. And if so, then He couldn't justifiably have revenge on them. Dumbledore was guilty in any lifetime but everyone else was different.

Ron may be a jealous prat but Harry didn't know this version to justify ruining his life.

Hermione may be a know-it-all, but he also couldn't justify ruining her life as she may be different than the one in his previous life.

He need to head back to the figurative drawing board.

Unless they personally did something to him, he wouldn't bother with them anymore.

Dumbledore was guilty so he would direct his energy at the old man unless someone else interfered.

"So Regulus?" he broke through the man's trip down memory lane, eying him up speculatively. "Update me a bit. What is your opinion of Molly and Arthur Weasleys?"

Walburga immediately sneered and Regulus frowned. "I don't know. I've never interacted much with them. Although, I did hear that their eldest son, William, was it? He had gotten married to some kind of creature."

Fleur?!

But wait… Bill hadn't met Fleur yet… At least he didn't think so.

Walburga picked up where Regulus left off. "That conniving Witch Molly Prewett is utterly despicable. It is well known that she had tricked that Weasley fool into marrying her. Getting pregnant to trap a man is unbecoming. It's no wonder that they're labelled as Blood Traitors seeing that she had aborted all her babies with previous partners before marrying Weasley."

So was that really why they are called Blood Traitors? Harry had thought that it was because Arthur loved everything Muggle.

Hmmm…

But besides that, Walburga really was proving to be the typical gossiping Pureblooded Wife.

How she knew that was anyone's guess but Harry wasn't interested in hearing any more. So he redirected the conversation. "So where are you headed now, Regulus? If the Dark Lord knows that you're free, he might come after you."

"He had caught me unawares the first time with the aid of my bitch of a cousin, Bellatrix."

Walburga huffed. "To think that a member of the Black Line would betray family for anyone is simply embarrassing. Bellatrix has already been disowned, so there's no use entertaining thoughts of her any longer."

Sirius had been the one blasted off the Family Tree, but he hadn't been disowned. Hmm… Walburga really was talkative.

"So… Is Bellatrix married?" he really wanted to know because he had the nasty inkling that the Hocruxes of this current Dark Lord were way different than the ones Tom had.

Regulus snorted, scandalising Walburga who sent him a chiding look. "Who would be crazy enough to marry her?" He then turned to Walburga. "Hadn't she killed her last husband, Mother? What was his name again?"

"Lestrange. But he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Bellatrix isn't exactly the poster child of sanity."

Harry hummed. So Bellatrix had killed Rodolphus. "Does that mean that she is a Death eater?"

"We just said that she helped the Dark Lord curse my Regulus. Do keep up, child."

"So you did…" There was one last thing he was curious about. "And what about the Longbottoms?"

"You're awfully aware of Wizarding people for having lived in the Muggle world," Walburga commented lowly, eying him in suspicion. "But if you must know, Alice and Frank Longbottom currently occupy the Janus Thickey ward at . I believe supporters of the Dark Lord had tortured them into insanity."

"Don't they have a son, Potter's age?" Regulus chimed in.

"Yes, they do. I believe his name is Neville. He had lived with his uncle Algie when his Grandmother Augusta had passed some years ago. But last I heard, the man was currently in Azkaban prison for knowingly endangering and abusing the poor child. And if rumours are to be believed, he currently resides with the Bones family. Amelia was always more of a Maternal figure than her brother's wife, so it is no wonder that she's also taking care of her niece, Susan."

"I heard that it was Amelia who sentenced Algie Longbottom." Regulus was look speculative. "But I might be wrong."

"No, you are indeed correct."

Well at least Neville had gotten his happy ending when concerning his uncle… Pity about his parents though.

And thinking of. "Can't his parents be healed?"

Here, Walburga snorted again, shocking them both. "Child, what Dark Magic wroughts, only Dark Magic can heal and there's no way that any Healer at would allow Dark Magic anywhere near their patients even if it would heal them. Also forgetting that it was Dark Magic in the first place that gave them said patients."

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Well can you blame them?"

Regulus answered this time. "Actually, yes we can. Centuries ago, Dark Magic was used more for Healing, Light for Offense and Neutral Magic for Defense. And I believe it was when the first Dark Lord rose that they began creating defensive and offensive spells for Dark Magic which had been known as Healing Magic back then. All Healers know the history but are afraid to use it for fear of ending up in Azkaban. It also doesn't help that we have Rufus Scrimgeour as our Minister."

Scrimgeour? That was… different. But so was the thought that Dark Magic was originally used for Healing. "And what about Fudge?"

"Fudge? Which one? Dedalus or Cornelius? Because I can tell you right now that they're both in Azkaban for embezzlement and accepting bribes."

Typical.

"So moving onto other matters. Can you try to heal my Elf? I need to go see my Xeno and Luna before looking for Cygnus."

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know but I'll try."

He got up off the floor and approached Regulus where he had been standing in front of Kreacher as if Harry was going to finish the Elf off.

Regulus sent him a pointed look before stepping aside.

Snorting lowly, he pulled the Elder Wand from his back pocket - stupid placement - and pointed it at Kreacher.

He really needed to glamour the damn thing and he keeps forgetting. Not to mention, he still keeps forgetting to get an Owl and his Potions equipment.

He was so scatterbrained sometimes.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he murmured lowly.

He waved the Wand and thought about the changes he wanted to occur. He thought of how he wanted to reversal his Permanent Portrait Sleep spell and to his amazement, his Magic seamlessly flowed out of the Wand and encased Kreacher's slumbering form, lifting the not so ugly and wrinkly Elf in the air.

Regulus' eyes widened minutely and a smile was threatening to bloom on his face as Kreacher's body twitched.

"Is it working?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged and watched in stunned amazement as the Elf's body began convulsing before his Magic strengthened unexpectedly, slamming the Elf's body against the wall next to Walburga's portrait, a blast of green light encompassing the room before dimming just as quickly.

"What in Merlin's bloody balls was that? It almost blinded me!" Regulus rubbed at his eyes, blinking quickly to try and remove the spots from his vision.

Harry's vision went totally white and he couldn't see anything. "Fuck! Did I blind myself because I can't see shit."

"Stupid,idiotic child! Try procuring a wand that you can actually use!" Walburga screeched in anger. "Now look at what you've done! You better get my Regulus a new Elf!"

He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his fist in an effort to help his eyes to focus as it finally began focusing.

And when it did, he sighed in disappointment. "Drat."

"I have never in my life seen a portrait of a House Elf! You useless, Half-blood! Can't you do anything properly?!"

And just as Walburga said, there was a portrait adjacent to her with a dozing Kreacher inside. How the Elf hadn't awoken was anyone's guess.

"I did help your son, you know," he muttered lowly, wincing noticeably when Walburga immediately fired off a cutting retort.

"Mother, do calm down. You're making an issue of something miniscule. On the bright side, Kreacher isn't dead."

Walburga turned her attention to Regulus. "Oh really? You're forgetting that now, he's completely useless! What use would we have for a House Elf in a portrait?! Take it away from me this instant!"

Harry groaned and waved his wand at Walburga, hoping that it would blow her up instead of silencing her.

Tough luck because when he checked, she was making inaudible noises.

"Why have you silenced my Mother?"

"Because she's annoying and I'm developing a headache," he immediately retorted, massaging his temple pointedly.

Surprisingly, Regulus didn't rush to defend his Mother's honour. He simply nodded and looked back at portrait of Kreacher. "Do you mind removing it from the wall for me please? I have no idea where my wand is and my Magic is still replenishing itself."

Harry nodded and with a flick of the wand, he floated the portrait off of the wall and into Regulus' hands.

"If that's all, I need to go and visit my other properties." He should might as well mark the Black properties off the list since Regulus was alive along with his… twin brother. That was still so damn weird.

Regulus looked thoughtful then waved him away. "No, thank you. All I require is for you to remove the silencing spell on my Mother."

Harry sighed and grudgingly undid his spell, scowling when Walburga began screeching at him for disrespecting her.

"How dare you silence me as If I'm some disgusting Muggle!"

And she continued in that sequence until Harry sent one last nod to Regulus before activating the Portkey.

This day was already turning out to be a major pain in the arse and just because of that, he wasn't even going to any of the other Black properties.

'_Travel.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It took a while but Harry had finally visited the other properties except for the Black ones which he would be returning to Ragnarok when he got back to the bank.

Even though he had done the Inheritance test, it was not as if he is a direct descendant of the Black's and since Regulus was alive, he would probably regain control and instead of going through a hassle, Harry was just gonna return everything.

And now that he knows that Sirius is dead, who was his Godfather? And did he even have one?

He needed to read his Parents' Will if they ever wrote one to see who was what to him.

This world was way different that what he expected and when the envisioned that he wanted to return to his 11 year old self, he probably should've been more specific. So now he was in an alternate universe with some aspects from his old world being the same.

Trust him to make that sort of mistake.

He sighed and used the last portkey. There was no use beating himself over it now. It has already happened, so now he would just have to live with it.

So arriving at the Peverell Ancestral home, he wasn't that surprised to see the shape that it was in. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin Manor surprisingly looked much better than it.

And thinking if, how was he still given the Slytherin Lordship if Tom was his uncle and he hadn't receive it by right of conquest?

It honestly seemed as if everything he was bequeathed back in his old world passed over to this one. That would explain why he still had access to the Black homes even if he hadn't remembered accepting any Lordship rings during his Inheritance test.

This world was beginning to get so fucking confusing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update. Was very busy and if anyone wants to co-write with them then send me a Pm and I'll link you to my docs.**

* * *

Harry stopped a couple feet away from the door to enter the Mansion and frowned when foreign Magic brushed over him.

"Wha-?" His question was cut short as the Magic encased his entire form. He just barely managed to stop himself from fighting back as the foreign Magic doubled in power as it roved over his body.

Within seconds, the Magic began focusing on one point and it was when he realised that it was now swirling around his palm which had the Stones of Distortion embedded in it.

Surprisingly, it didn't seem to be doing much except swirling around his now glowing palm and to be honest, it was getting annoying. Harry gnashed his teeth and spread his arms out. "Are you fucking done now?"

As if annoyed with him, the Magic dove towards him and before he could defend himself, it attacked his legs and tripped him causing him to land on his chin, almost biting through his tongue at the force. "Fupptt!" His hands immediately flew to his mouth as he rolled around on the grass in pain.

What the fuck was that?

Blood filled his mouth and he quickly casted a nonverbal Episkey. And not wasting any time, he got up off the ground and muttered his passwords for his trunk so that he could get the Elder Wand. He had stashed it there after leaving Grimmauld place.

So with the Wand now in his hand, he raised it towards the Manor and before he could cast something, copious amounts of Magic rushed at him and tripped him again. But this time, he landed on his back.

"Omph!" He looked at the sky as pain reverberated down his back. "What the fuck?"

He carefully pushed himself up and before anything else could happen, he brandished the wand with lightning speed and quickly casted a shield spell which immediately lit up as Magic slammed against.

And seeing that it was holding up, Harry got up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood off his chin.

He didn't have enough patience to continue dealing with whatever the fuck this is, so with only one thought in mind, he raised the wand again and aimed it at the Manor.

Now he may not know anything about Wards or how to unravel them but what he did know was that he had the most powerful wand in existence and that Magic worked when you had a clear goal in mind.

If he could envision what he wanted to happen then there was a good chance that it would.

So without further ado, he closed his eyes and envisioned unravelling the Ward on the Manor which was responsible for attacking him.

He wasn't stupid enough to get rid of everything and leave it defenceless.

And while thinking of what he wanted to happen, he made certain to put emphasis on only disabling the Ward that's been annoying him since he got there.

***Thump***

He startled a bit, causing his eyes to pop open. A frown marred his face as he saw the Magic growing thicker as it pounded against his shield.

It was behaving frantic and Harry honestly didn't know what the heck its purpose was. He had thought that it was a defence mechanism but it was acting too sentient for him to continue believing that.

And it was with a good deal of wariness that he decided to pour more Magic into his shield incase something happened. He didn't fancy losing any parts after almost biting through his tongue.

This Magic was acting weird and if he didn't know any better, he would think that it was being controlled.

He had already received the Peverell Lordship ring so the chances of there being another Heir was basically nonexistent. Because if that were the case, he wouldn't have been here to begin with.

"I am the Heir so why am I being attacked?" he called out suddenly.

Well… it was true. Why the fuck was he being attacked when he was weari- wait… He looked down at his hand to see it devoid of any objects.

Huh?

Didn't h- oh wait! He had placed his rings in his trunk after receiving them.

How the fuck could he forget something like that?

Sure, he had the coordinates to get to the Manor and he wasn't too certain about the Blood bit but the Lordship ring would've been more than enough evidence as to his Ancestry.

So without wasting anymore time,he murmured the passwords and summoned the Peverell ring to his didn't need the others yet and he wasn't planning on revealing the Potter as he was going to Hogwarts soon.

He didn't need anyone looking into his business as to why he received the ring at such a young age after all.

And after placing the ring on his thumb - weird place but why not? - the change was immediate.

The Magic that had been pounding against his shield lessened until it was nothing more than a trickle and even though it was a wee bit stupid, he got rid of his shield and hoped for the best.

So it was with a bit of a surprised look on his face when the Magic swirled around him and disappeared into the ring.

It glowed briefly and heated up on Harry's skin before going dormant.

Weird.

But he shouldn't be too surprised, this was the Wizarding world after all.

But interesting enough, it was as if the entire property and its surroundings pulsed warmly. And before Harry's eyes, the previously nondescript Manor glowed brightly and all the vines and dirt that had covered it seemed to disappear.

He looked around in wonder as everything tidied itself. The previously overgrown lawn was trimmed. The statues on either side of the Manor sparkled along with everything else.

The entire property had been revamped in a matter of minutes and he couldn't help but be stunned when he saw huge displays of Magic like this - bar the whole going back in Time thing.-

And without wasting anymore Time than he'd already have, he set off towards the Manor, intent on exploring it from Top to Bottom.

Who knew what he would find.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Here's a proper next chapter because I know that the word count on the last chapter was shit. It was like a damn filler lol**

* * *

Appearing back at Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but feel dejected. He had gone into Peverell Manor expecting to find a goldmine of Knowledge and Power. Instead he left with three ecstatic House Elves - Who should've been dead by now - and one freaking family Grimoire which was garbage.

It was filled to the brim with all sorts of Rituals which looked cool except the ingredients and aftereffects were so not worth it. He wasted three hours of his damn life and he couldn't help but be cranky about it.

He could've spent the time more constructively and now he had to hustle to finish everything before he finally attended Hogwarts.

And speaking of, he really needed to get a freaking owl. Hopefully Hedwig would still be available, but if not then he could always get another bird because he could distinctly remember how easy it was for people to track him as no one really had Snowy Owls.

Hmmm.

So with a nod to one of the Goblins, he left the bank after applying a hair colour Charm. He wasn't going to go out of his way to disguise himself as he looked completely different already as he didn't wear glasses anymore.

And trying not to waste any time, he stalked off to the Magical Menagerie to purchase an Owl.

He really hoped that they sti- "Oof!"

He scowled and rubbed at his pulsing nose after bumping into someone. And looking up at the person, the scowl deepened when he saw who it was.

"Are you blind, child?!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he looked into the eyes of one Severus Snape. "Maybe you should watch where the fuck you're going, bloodsucker!"

The man's face contorted into a sneer. "Do I look like a Vampire to you?!"

He didn't even bother answering.

He had better things to do than to entertain such a spiteful person as Severus Snape. And not to mention, the man didn't even seem different than he expected.

He was still the same surly, bullying bastard that he always was and Harry couldn't wait to have his revenge on him and Dumbledore.

Those two will never change no matter the world.

So after rolling his eyes, he stalked off, dodging the arm that shot out after him. "Don't touch me." He didn't even look back after saying that.

Snape was a grown arse man who wanted to fight an Eleven year old for bumping into him.

Maybe Harry isn't the one who ought to grow up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next few days passed by in a whirlwind of activity for Harry. He got an Owl which was unfortunately not Hedwig but was capable all the same. It was a Horned Owl named Anti.

The name wasn't all that but it would have to do because he had other things to do than to reread Hogwarts: A History for another name.

Not to mention, he had had his inherited House Elves refurbish all his properties including Lily's Retreat. He didn't feel like staying in a huge arse Manor by himself so the cottage was what he chose.

But even so, he had them fix the Manor he had inherited so that when it was time for him to invite future friends over, they wouldn't look down upon him.

Well to be honest, it was more for Blaise's sake than anything else, but oh well.

Other than that, he had had help building the different Schools, Safe houses, Orphanages etc were up and running. Staff had already been interviewed and hired by the Goblins Representatives he had hired as he just didn't have the time.

Everything was being run by the Head Goblin Ragnarok so he didn't have to worry about embezzlement or Abuse.

He trusted the Head Goblin more than his underlings.

That was neither here nor there are he didn't have to worry about any other Goblin managing his finances.

So moving on. He got to thinking and he decided to reserve judgement of everyone until he got to Hogwarts. Since this was an Alternate World and not the past of the World he came from, everyone was acting different and everything had changed.

Who knows, maybe he would end up being friends with people who had betrayed him - as hard as that would be - so he would try not to have his revenge yet.

Ugh.

He didn't like that route but to be fair, everyone was innocent except for Dumbledore and that no-good bastard Snape so they deserved a chance before he obliterated them.

Here's to hoping that his trunk curse got Dumbledore and Snape so that he didn't have to go through too much trouble to destroy them.

Sounded harsh but Harry wanted his pound of flesh and he was damn well getting it.

So breaking out of his thoughts for revenge, he decided on one final thing before he began packing his things for his trip to Hogwarts the next day via Portkey.

He was finally going to Glamour the Elder Wand and practice with it so that he didn't kill or injure anyone by accident.

Ever since the incident with Kreature, he became careful when using it as he didn't want to reveal his Wandless abilities too quickly.

So without further ado, he left the house and went outside to practice. Afterwards, he would go inside, Take a shower, Eat then use that nifty spell he had surprisingly found in the Peverell Grimoire to cram all the knowledge in his schoolbooks.

It was cheating but he didn't much care because he had done it before while being controlled.

Who knew, maybe he would be Top of his class this year.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later Harry was nowhere close to being able to adequately use the Elder wand so he needed another strategy lest he out himself before he was ready.

Maybe he could ask the Goblins for a suggestion because he was literally leaving tomorrow.

A sigh escaped his lips and he used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Using this Wand was more of a workout than he thought and he honestly wasn't up for the task of mastering it anytime soon.

Call him lazy but he honestly couldn't be bothered. Sure, anyone else would've tried to master if because of its power but Harry was already powerful.

After having the numerous blocks on his body removed, Magic was easier for him.

And thinking of, he couldn't wait to get back at Dumbledore and Snape for those. Hmmm… Maybe he should steal their Magic as punishment because releasing his Medical files would probably not cause much damage to Dumbledore as it would Snape.

The old bastard would probably have some convincing lie up his sleeve and the Sheep of Magical Britain would no doubt believe him.

A sigh left his lips at the thought.

Leaving justice in the hands of one person was never smart, but if it got the job done then go for it.

It was up to him to see that everyone who had wronged him paid greatly and he would not be cutting any stops.

And with that thought in mind, he turned and went inside the cottage to freshen up before portkeying to Gringotts.

This Wand issue needed to be resolved sooner rather than later.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Arriving at Gringotts in a matter of minutes was pretty tiring for Harry because after his practice session and shower, he felt sleepy as hell.

Not to mention, he had eaten before coming here and he could still taste the delicious lobster with cheese dip that he had asked the Elves to prepare.

Sure, not many people would want to eat lobsters since they had been likened to cockroaches but Harry loved Seafood and while he had his limitations of what to eat, Lobster, prawns and the like weren't included.

He could never give up on it no matter what people said.

And just because, when he left, he would get the Elves to prepare Octopus and Sushi for him.

So it was with the thought of what awaited him when he went back home on his mind that he approached one of the Tellers who simply sneered then got down from where it was seated, motioning for him to follow it.

'_Guess they already know the drill,' _he couldn't help but think wryly.

**10 minutes later**

Harry entered the office of the Head Goblin with a confused look on his face as there seated in one of the chairs was… Regulus?

"I will be with you shortly, Mr. Potter. So, please have a seat." The Goblin gestured to the empty chair next to Regulus and he quickly sat down.

Said man looked at him in confusion then turned back to the Goblin. "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

A frown appeared on Harry's face and he glared at Regulus. "Are you that freaking old that you don't remember me?!"

If possible, the man's face contorted even deeper, belaying his confusion. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" And before Harry could reply, the Goblin intervened.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. Please calm down?" he intoned lowly. "To explain the current predicament, Mr. Black. This young man is Harry James Potter and he had been next in line for the Black family inheritance before your brother, Regulus, came to verify his identity. , this man is Regulus Black's twin brother Cygnus. And as you are related, I can tell you that Mr. Black had been discovered in the vault of Mr. Dumbledore under a stasis spell after some renovations have been going on. It seems as if the longer the spell had not been reapplied, the weaker it got, so Mr. Black had been able to break free from its enchantments and call for help."

Oh. oH. OH! So he had been the guy that Harry had heard was found in Dumbledore's vault.

How interesting. He really looked like the spitting image of Regulus, but just a tad leaner.

And not to mention, he was Draco's father. And wasn't that a kicker because that meant that Lucius Malfoy was Draco's bearer.

He couldn't help but snicker softly at that.

Now, he wasn't making fun of Bearers because Circe knew that when the time came, he would be having kids with Blaise who was obviously male.

Gee, he could only imagine how their children would look. A perfect mixture of them both and Harry hoped that they looked more like Blaise because his loves' skin was so damn beautiful.

But enough of that. He diverted his attention back on the other two occupants of the room. That was he realised that Cygnus was staring at him in shock.

"I-I… My condolences about your parents," he murmured after seeing that Harry's attention was once more on him.

Harry quirked an eyebrow but smiled warmly at the still disoriented looking man. "Thanks."

It's been so long since his parents died that it didn't even bother him anymore.

Cygnus looked awkward after that, so he looked back at the Goblin. "How are my Husband and Child?"

Ragnarok cleared his throat and steepled his fingers. "Your Bonded and Heir are in good health but we should move onto more troubling issues. Issues such as the fact that you had been held Hostage for a decade by Albus Dumbledore. Now, I will suggest hiring a Solicitor and pressing charges aga-" Harry interrupted him here.

"OR…" Once he gained their attention, he continued speaking. "Or you can leave Dumbledore's punishment up to me. We all know that no matter which charges are brought against the man, he would easily be able to lie his way out of receiving any punishment since the Wizarding World blindly follows him. Just look at what happened when he tried to refuse me having a Medical examination. Sure, there was outrage, but after that, it was like it never happened. Now I don't know about you, but I plan on making Dumbledore suffer until the day he died and no Wizarding court is going to do that."

So with his piece said, he relaxed back in his chair and folded his arms, looking at them expectantly.

No matter the decision they made, Harry would still have his revenge one way or the other.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Unsurprisingly, Ragnarok and Cygnus rather press charges against Dumbledore but Harry didn't very much care because he knew that nothing would come out of it.

He instead asked Ragnarok where he could have a Wand commissioned as none of the ones at Ollivanders worked for him. The Goblin suggested a Wandmaker by the name of Mykew Gregorovitch who was a competitor with Ollivander also stationed in London.

And not seeing any better options, he set out to visit the man.

He couldn't help but hope for the best.

**20 minutes later**

Harry scowled and glared up at the nondescript store proclaiming Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe. Why couldn't the man make his store obvious as Harry had been walking around for fifteen minutes trying to locate it.

There wasn't even any Wands on display, so how was the man able to get any damn business, Harry did not know.

With an exasperated sigh, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the store, a bit surprised that there was no bell signalling the arrival of a customer.

And as the man didn't show up immediately like Ollivander, Harry looked around the store and was pretty surprised to not see any Wands on display, there were only Wand holsters and nothing more.

Weird… Or maybe not, seeing as1 Ollivander was the only Wand store that he had ever been in.

A couple minutes passed without the man appearing and Harry was beginning to get annoyed. If he wasn't going to show up then why the hell was there an '**Open**' sign on the door?

He was literally a minute away from walking out and just saying 'fuck it' with the Elder Wand when a man in some shabby looking robes showed up.

He had unkempt grey hair and a beard. He honestly didn't look half-bad. If he cleaned himself up then Harry was sure that he would be famous with the Wizards… or Witches, whatever his orientation.

"What do you want?"

Harry barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes; he was in a freaking Wand shop, why else would he be here if not for a Wand?

"I would like to purchase a Wand as none of Mr. Ollivander's Wands work for me."

At his words, Gregorovitch quirked an eyebrow and a snort escaped his lips. "How unsurprising. Ollivander has always been a fool for limiting himself to three types of Wand cores. But tough luck to you kid, I don't make Wands anymore and I sold my last creation to a Bulgarian."

Harry scowled and crossed his arms. "Then why the hell are you still open?"

Gregorovitch shrugged. "As you can see, I sell Wand holsters now." He gestured to the numerous holsters displayed on the shelves around the store.

"Look, I really need a Wand and I'll even pay you 100 Galleons to commission it for me. I don't know any other Wandmakers."

"That's not my problem, kid."

Harry clenched his teeth. "Maybe I might be able to persuade you?" He sent the man a cold smile and before Gregorovitch could react, he pulled out a bag of Galleons and threw it at the startled man's feet. "No need to look so surprised. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. There's 300 Galleons in that sack and that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

He offered his ultimatum and if Gregorovitch still didn't agree, then Harry would make certain that he changed his mind, whether it be the easy way or the hard way.

The man looked down at the bag of Galleons in surprise then back at Harry. "T-Three hundred Galleons?"

"Yes. Now are you gonna do it or not? I have other things to do."

Gregorovitch swallowed audibly then bent down and picked up the sack; he then opened it up and stuck his hand down inside, pulling out a stack of Galleons which caused his eyes to go wide.

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair in impatience. "Well?"

Looking back up at him, the man's eyes belayed his greed and a broad grin crossed his face. "You've got yourself a deal, kid."

And before Harry could respond, the man turned and rushed off with the bag of Galleons to the back of the store, returning not long after with an array of… orbs?

"I create my Wand differently than Ollivander," he explained, noticing the look of curiosity on Harry's face. "All these arbs contain essences of different Wand woods, so I want you to channel a bit of your Magic into each to see which one goes well with you." He laid down all the orbs on the countertop as he continued his explanation. "You just need to place your hand on each and envision your Magic surrounding them and you'll know which one is suited for you."

Harry nodded and began doing as the man instructed even as he continued laying down new orbs.

The first orb he touched actually shocked him and he glared at Gregorovitch when he laughed. "Continue."

And for the next 15 minutes, Harry continued testing the orbs to no success until finally, something happened.

As he rested his hand on one particular orb, it glowed brightly under his hand and his eyes widened in relief that this day wouldn't go to waste.

"Ah, interesting. I would never have suspected that you are the type to do well with a Yew Wand."

At the man's words, Harry frowned and looked back down at the orb. Wasn't Yew the same type of Wand that Voldemort had? If so, why hadn't any worked for him since he knew that Ollivander also created Yew wands?

Maybe it was because Dumbledore's Magic had been coating all the boxes but for now he didn't much care as Gregorovitch spoke up again. "Time for Wand Cores now."

Just like before, the man picked each orb up and placed them in a beautiful silk bag. At Harry's looked he explained. "If I were to use my Magic then none of them would've reacted to you. Once someone uses their Magic on a Wand, it would not react to anyone else until going through a cleanse which would take about a month. And that is only if the person hadn't bonded to any of them."

So his theory was true then. None of the Wands worked for him because of Dumbledore. That meant that Ollivander was talking Dragon dung then when he said that it was because he had been bonded to another Wand.

Harry was certain that there were Wizards who owned multiple Wands.

Seconds later, Gregorovitch turned and walked to the back of the shop, coming out minutes later with another bag which was made of a different type of Material. "Just move the Yew orb to the side."

Harry did as was told and watched as the man laid down another set of orbs. "These contain the Wand Cores and just like with the woods, channel your Magic into these."

Doing as was told, he was therefore surprised when trying the fifth orb, he received an amazing reaction.

Fast.

Gregorovitch hummed and Harry looked up at him. "Pretty interesting combination. Yew Wood with Thunderbird tail feather. I hope you know that this Wand will be able to sense danger and cast curses already used by you on its own. Thunderbird tail feather is very powerful and unfortunately hard to master so good luck to you, brat. I'll go make your damn Wand so choose a holster then get out of my store."

Harry was seconds away from responding before the man snatched everything up including the Yew orb and hurried off to the back. "One hour!"

He sighed and cracked his back before he did as was told and began looking for an appropriate wand holster. He would choose the more expensive one since it would be likely to be durable. Not to mention, he would also buy one for the Elder Wand.

**... **

One hour later, Harry had grown bored and was snooping through everything in Gregorovitch's shop when said man appeared with his Wand delicately held in his hand. "You have an unusual Wand here kid so take care of it and try not to blow your bollocks off."

Harry grimaced at the thought then walked over and snatched his Wand from the man. "Yeah, whatever. I'm choosing these two holsters so later, old man."

Gregorovitch snorted and used his Magic to 'help' Harry out of his shop. "And don't come back!" he yelled before slamming the door in his face.

He childishly stuck his tongue out then pushed his new Wand down in the holster which was made out of Runespoor skin. He would place the Elder Wand in the one made of Dementor's cloak later.

How Gregorovitch even procured it was anyone's guess, but Harry didn't care even if the holster creepily moved on its own sometimes.

So now that he had one of the most important tasks finished, he could finally go back home and chow down on some seafood then rest for tomorrow because Circe knew that he needed to be fully rested for what lied ahead.

Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him by the time Harry was done with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Next Day**

The day has finally come that Harry would be going to Hogwarts and to be completely honest, he couldn't wait to meet his beloved.

He would also try to get sorted in either Slytherin this time. Previously, he had thought about trying for Ravenclaw but after some deliberation, he realised that it would be a bit harder for him to get things done and get his revenge if he had gone there.

Ravenclaws mainly had class with Hufflepuff while Dumbledore stupidly placed the two volatile house of Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

If he wanted his plans to move forward, then it had to be Slytherin.

Geez. He could already imagine the public outcry. Though this time, he knew exactly how to handle the slander against his name and bullying Professors.

The only mysteries so far were Tom Riddle being his uncle who should've taken care of him and Snape's brother Tobias.

As far as he was concerned, those were the more pressing changes and until he got word about Remus' whereabouts, he would push the Werewolf out of his mind for a later date.

So back to the matter at hand. An Owl had arrived earlier on with a port key that would take him to Hogwarts after he had had the Goblins send a letter to Dumbledore about his arrival.

He had just got done double checking that he had everything he needed including Anti's cage where the Owl was calmly snoozing away.

Afterwards, he had made certain to hide the Elder Wand in the deepest most secure part of his Trunk while the Yew Wand remained on display. He had later found out that the Wand didn't have the Trace on it after performing **Accio**.

He had even decided on not wearing a fake glasses to keep up the ruse of his inheriting his Father's bad eyesight because he honestly didn't have the time to keep the facade up.

So now that he was over and done with his packing, he picked up the Port key which was in the form of a freaking bottle cap and said the activation phrase. '**Hogwarts Castle.'**

Seconds later, him and his belongings disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Appearing in front of the castle left Harry a bit frazzled as he forgot how unpleasant that mode of travelling was. Not to mention, Anti sure didn't like it because he was kicking up a fuss in the cage until Harry just opened it, hardly blinking when he hopped out and onto his extended arm, digging his claws into his skin.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not the only one affected so just head off to the Owlery and also-" he stuck his hand down his pocket and took a tiny chain out. "This is so no one can place any spells on you that I didn't specifically allow." He clasped it around Anti's leg carefully. "Now you can go."

The Owl hooted then flew off.

At Least he didn't peck Harry's head. That was a win in his books.

And with that all said and down, he began his walk up to the Castle since the Portkey had dropped him off a little ways away from the castle.

He wasn't that bothered by the walk as he was only carrying Anti's Owl cage as all his belongings were in the trunk tattoo on his shoulder.

So as he walked, he looked around at the scenery to see that everything looked the same. He wondered if the Professors were the same.

Hmm.

He just shrugged. He would find out sooner or la- oh… His eyebrows when he saw the outlines of three people standing in front of the castle.

As he got closer, he could easily make them out. One was obviously Dumbledore, the next was McGonogall and the last… The last was… Tom Riddle.

Oh wow.

Harry had to grudgingly admit that man was pretty handsome and he didn't even know why he expected to see a snake face Humanoid.

Dumbledore began smiling at him while McGonagall remained stern as she looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

Tom on the other hand seemed to be drinking the sight of him in. The man hadn't looked away from him once and he seemed to be dazed at the sight of Harry.

'_He wouldn't be fucking dazed if he had chosen to take care of him,'_ he couldn't help but spitefully think.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greeted as he got closer. "So wonderful to finally have you join us."

Harry barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He looked away from the old man's face and over to Tom Riddle who was still staring him down and looked at him blankly before turning back to Dumbledore. "What's the procedure now?"

McGonagall cleared her throat, gaining his attention. "Mr. Potter, you would do well to properly address the Headmaster." She narrowed her eyes at him, watching him attentively.

He frowned and glared at her. "Oh, so he's the one who's been meddling in my business? Look madame, I have enough evidence on this man to see that he rots in Azkaban prison and I have all the right not to attend this school so please try not to aggravate me because the only thing stilling my hand from taking him to court is my age. I came here to go to school so the least that he could do for interfering in my life after putting me with abusive Muggles is to show me where I'll be sleeping." He sent her one final glare before watching in satisfactions both her and Tom turned to Dumbledore in disbelief. Although, Tom's eyes were slowly but surely reflecting his anger while Dumbledore looked pale.

"Now, now, young Harry. Are you certain that you are not blowing things out of proportion?" he looked down at him in disappointment.

Harry outright rolled his eyes. He was planning on making things difficult for the old man from the start so that he definitely knew that Hardy didn't like him. "I said what I said."

McGonagall seemed to have forgotten what Harry had just accused Dumbledore because she now looked aghast. "Mr. Potter! Apologise to the Headmaster this instant! After this, you will receive a week's detention with me for your unmannerly behavior!"

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm gonna transfer to Durmstrang or something." And without saying another word, he turned and began his walk back to where he came from, knowing that they would st- "Harry!" Bingo.

He ignored the voice until a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around to look into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

The man was looking at him in desperation. "You can't just leave, Harry. It's your legacy to attend Hogwarts just as your Ancestors, Parents and even me."

He rose an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Now, the man looked down guiltily. "I'm… I'm your uncle, Tom Riddle Jr."

Harry sent him a faux wide eyed look. "M-My uncle? I… I… I have an uncle?"

Tom swallowed and nodded at him. Harry, ever the brilliant actor pulled away from him dramatically. "Some uncle you've been," he muttered lowly, glaring up at the man.

"Bar the theatrics, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid that we have to get you sorted as your presence shouldn't take precedence over my work!" Dumbledore called out.

Harry snorted. "I don't need to come to your damn school, Dumbledore. Matter of fact, I'll have the Goblins transfer me, so please create an exit Portkey for me please." If he Apparited out then he was sure to break the wards surrounding the castle.

Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back." I'm afraid that I'll have to deny your request, young Potter. It is simply too late to transfer to another Institution. Not to mention, we the Professors and Headmaster respectively at Hogwarts had shown you much leeway as you've been indisposed for three months."

At his words, McGonagall nodded sharply while Tom kept his eyes averted from Harry.

Why was the man acting like that? The Tom Riddle that Harry knew had always been composed and not wimpy. If his behaviour really didn't drive home that this world was way different than the one he came from then he didn't know what will.

But back to the matter at hand, it was best to cool the theatrics down a bit now or else they'll be out here all day and Harry really wanted to see his beloved.

So he made a show of slumping his shoulders. "Oh, fine."

Dumbledore sent him a twinkling smile then nodded at both McGonagall and Tom. "Wonderful! Now please follow me up to my office so that you can get sorted."

Harry sent him a disgruntled look but followed all the same.

"Harry? Where are your belongings?"

He looked at Tom to see him looking at him in confusion. "I have them," was all he said before he sped off behind Dumbledore and a still displeased McGonagall.

She would sure to be even more displeased when she realised that Harry would not be attending any detentions.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Making a show of being blown away by the moving portraits, Ghosts and moving staircases and Armors, they arrived at Dumbledore's office in no time.

**"Lemon Drop."**

The ugly status immediately moved away revealing stairs and Harry could see all three Professors looking at him to gauge his reaction.

He just looked on boredly because it wasn't as interesting as everything else he had seen. The moving Armor was practically the same thing.

Dumbledore looked disappointed at his lack of reaction but otherwise led them up the stairs with Tom flanking Harry who was a bit agitated at having someone behind him.

McGonagall was walking in front of Harry and behind Dumbledore. She was always one of Dumbledore's staunchest supporters and she had never done right by him so he wondered if she would be different this time around even if her previous behaviour left much to be desired.

The only unknown so far was Tom and Harry didn't know if the man really was that wimpy or if it was all an act just like Quirrell's stuttering was.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore exclaimed, startling Harry who had been deep in thought, analysing the behaviour of the three Professors.

He walked through the door and made a show of looking around the office, steadily ignoring the sight of Fawkes sitting on his perch and looking at them in curiosity. "Cool looking Phoenix, read about them." He yawned and placed Anti's cage on the floor. "So how am I going to be sorted?"

Dumbledore looked disappointed again with his lack of reaction but his expression brightened seconds later as he looked towards a shelf where the ratty looking sorting hat was displayed on. He then retrieved the hat from the shelf and handed it over to McGonagall.

Next, he transfigured a quill into a stool and gestured for Harry to sit down. "Professor McGonagall is currently holding the Sorting Hat which she will place on your head. It will then judge your character and decide which house to place you in." He smiled benignly at Harry who just sent him a disgruntled look before doing as was told.

Tom steadily remained quiet.

He watched as McGonagall approached and then placed the hat down on his head.

_**'Now what do we have here?'**_

Harry rolled his eyes._ 'A student who just wants to get sorted so don't waste my time.'_

'_**Your lack of reaction would make anyone believe that you've experienced this before,**_' The Hat replied dryly.

'_And if I have? Which business is it of yours? Now would you please sort me before I take you off and throw you on the fucking ground? I haven't stomped shit with these new shoes of mine yet so if you don't want me to try them on you just sort me.'_

**_'I have never sorted someone this hostile before,'_** was the Hat's response and Harry was seconds away from taking the damn thing off and doing as he had threatened before it spoke up. **"SLYTHERIN! Now please take me off this child's head!"**

McGonagall immediately took the hat off and looked at Harry warily.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and clapped his hands once. "Well then… That was unexpected but Congratulations, ."

Ouch. That looked like it hurt for Dumbledore to say.

Behind Harry, Tom cleared his throat. "Well, it seems as I would be your Head of House, Harry."

He looked at Tom in honest shock. Well then. He had expected that bastard Snape but the alternative didn't seem that bad.

"Okay, cool."

Ignoring both Dumbledore and McGonagall, he turned to look at Tom who swallowed nervously. "Right. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, I'll take it from here."

"Very well," Dumbledore responded. "Classes for you start on Monday, Mr. Potter and during these few days, Professor Riddle will explain and catch you up on everything you've missed. Also, I would like to say Welcome to Hogwarts."

**... **

As Tom led Harry to where the Slytherins slept explaining things along the way, Harry finally figured the man out.

He casted a Nonverbal **Muffliato** and was rewarded by the tensing of Tom's shoulders. "Now that we have a bit of privacy, why don't you drop the act and come clean? Deny all you want but I'm not ignorant like Dumbledore to ignore the obvious signs of your deception whenever they appear. What's your angle?"

Tom snorted. "So you already know how to cast spells. How interesting."

Harry scoffed. "I'm Eleven not inadequate. I'm also surprised that you dropped the act this quickly. I could've been bluffing."

"I've been at this for too long to not know when someone is bluffing. So what's **your** angle? I'm not that stupid to nit realise that you were putting on a show about your transferring nor when I told you that I was your uncle."

He rose an eyebrow, impressed. "So you caught that? Nice. But I asked your first."

Tom chuckled and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to tense. "Now don't be so tense, I'm not gonna harm you."

"As if you could," he replied shortly. And just to prove his words, he immediately removed the tracking and surveillance spells that Tom placed on him. "Nice try. I do hope you realise that I could reversed their effects of you but I'm giving you a freebie. So tell me, what should I expect. Who are the Teachers and everything?"

"My, my. You really are capable, aren't you?" Tom chuckled once more. "I could already tell that you know everything in the castle because I've not been directing you anywhere for the past few minutes. I bet you didn't realise that, right?" he grinned when Harry stiffened. "How do you know the layout so well?"

He refused to be intimidated. "I've been with the Goblins these past few months learning everything that I needed. Do you really think that I'll allow myself any shortcomings when under Dumbledore's continued surveillance?"

Tom smiled and removed his arm from around Harry's shoulder." Nice try but I don't believe it. You're too forthcoming with the information. You really need to brush up on your tactics because I can easily see through them."

Here, Harry laughed. "Oh really? And have you forgotten that the easiest way to divert someone's attention is to tell the truth?"

"It may be the truth, but it's not the entirety of it, so therefore, you are still by default lying."

"Take it whichever way you want," he replied tersely. "Now tell me, who should I be looking out for? It is your duty as my Head of House, after all." He sent the man a filthy smirk and Tom just looked at him in amusement.

"You're a rather conniving person, aren't you? I'm not surprised considering that we are related," he replied slowly, grinning at Harry when he rolled his eyes. "Not to say that I've had any influence on you considering this is our first meeting."

Harry shrugged. "So? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Tom rose an eyebrow and wrapped his arms back around Harry's shoulder. "Nope. As a Slytherin, you should be able to gather the information yourself. And I sincerely hope that you don't disappoint me by getting caught." And with that said, he turned towards the entrance to the Dungeons and spoke the password, "**One For All."**

The portrait of an old lady opened up revealing the Slytherin common rooms.

And at their entrance, multiple heads turned to look at them.

Harry swallowed when he locked eyes with one specific person.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry averted his eyes from those of Blaise before anyone could notice the brief interaction and try to use it against him.

"Good Morning everyone! I would like to introduce a new student who had been excused due to Medical reasons for the past three months. His name is Harry Potter and he is also my Nephew so please do your best to help and guide him."

Everyone's eyes gradually widened during his explanation and Harry felt momentarily uncomfortable at the attention but showed no outward reaction.

Despite looking out for one another in the eyes of the public, he doubted that the same could be said for when they're in their Common Room. Harry could bet that it was every man for themselves unless you had others backing you up.

He could hold his against every single one of them as he was older and more experienced, although… He needed to improve upon his Spell repertoire as he was severely lacking.

Tom clapped his hands once, breaking him out of his thoughts. "So now that that's explained, I will be on my way." He sent them all a stern look then ruffled Harry's hair before walking away.

Said guy hid a disgruntled look knowing that Tom did that on purpose. Now he was going to have a majority of his roommates sucking up to him since Tom was their Head of House.

That conniving bastard.

He scowled at his back until it disappeared behind the Now closed portrait then turned back to his fellow Slytherins to see them eying him up in various expressions of surprise, distrust and outright hostility.

Harry couldn't help but sigh lowly before quickly dodging a spell thrown at him. "That wasn't very nice."

He heard a snarl before another spell was sent his way. But this time, he quickly drew his Yew wand deflected the spell back at the caster. He brief closed his eyes and basked in the sound of tortured screaming. "Ahhh… Music to my ears."

Reopening his eyes, he was met with the convulsing form of Marcus Flint.

Figures that it would be that brute.

He waited a couple of seconds for someone to intervene and help him but everyone kept to themselves even as Flint began coughing up blood.

So with a sigh, Harry raised his hand and positioned his Yew wand on the twitching Slytherin and cancelled the spell with a simple **Finite**.

Flint's body immediately stopped convulsing and he looked to be unconscious. And knowing that none of them would take him to the Hospital Wing, Harry immediately summoned his Patronus even though it would later on draw attention to him as not many people could even summon a corporeal one.

And once again, the stunning form of a Pegasus stood tall, looking down at him even as everyone gasped at the sight of it. "Hey there again, boy." He raised a hand and placed it on the Patronus' head, smiling when it moved closer to him. "Can you please take him to Professor Riddle for me?" He gestured to Flint's unconscious body, knowing that he couldn't say his name with anyone getting suspicious.

The Pegasus neighed and raised its hooves into the air then back on the ground.

"Thanks, boy." He then used his Wand and casted a **Wingardium Leviosa **on Flint's body to place him on his Patronus' back. "Also, please relay to Professor Riddle that he was hit with his own spell after it reflected back onto him."

The Pegasus nodded then sped out of the room with Flint on its back.

"That was a bloody corporeal Patronus!"

Harry turned back around at the outburst and locked eyes with Pan…sy? Oh wow. She looked… different.

He didn't even know how he recognized her because Narcissa's genes obviously made her look ten times better and not pug like.

"Yes, it was."

"But you're just Eleven years old," another voice interjected, eyeing him suspiciously. "How are you even able to create a corporeal one without it draining your Magic?"

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow at Adrian Pucey. "I'm just that good." And he left it at that. There was no reason for him to reveal his hand to them even if he took a risk with the Patronus. While it was to help Flint, he did it mainly to send a message to Riddle not to fuck with him because he didn't really care about the reasons the man had for not taking him in when his parents died.

Harry was already used to adults disappointing him and while learning about Riddle was a surprise, he was still no exception.

And breaking out of his thoughts, he noticed the dubious looks on everyone's face and he couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

He would let them stew on that.

"So… Where will I be sleeping?"

**… **

To say that Harry was disappointed to not be rooming with Blaise was an understatement. Not to mention, it would've been a bit better if he had Draco but no… He ended up having to room with Goyle… or was it Crabbe? He honestly couldn't tell.

He had thought that those two lugheads would be rooming together since they shared half a brain.

Regardless, he made sure to summon his trunk from the Tattoo while the room was empty and pushed it at the foot of his bed.

He couldn't help but think that the Slytherin rooms were decorated tastefully and not like the Gryffindor ones which were garish even for him.

So stirring down on his bed, he pulled his Slytherin robes off and threw it in his pillow. He was wearing the standard school uniform now along with the green tie which was pretty weird since until a year ago had been red.

Fuck.

He was really in Slytherin. He had seen his beautiful Blaise again and he couldn't wait to get him for himself… Although, he would wait until they at least reached Second year before he began formally courting the other boy.

At least he proved to the other boy that he was powerful by summoning a corporeal Patronus. Now, he just needed to show that he would be able to take care of Blaise money wise.

That would have to wait as Blaise was only Eleven years old at the moment. Harry was too, but not mentally and it was a bit weird.

It felt like he was preying on an Eleven year old child, but even so. He would wait until Blaise was at least fifteen before trying to start a relationship with him and Eighteen before they got Bonded.

Yeah… that sounded like a plan.

But enough of that, he got up off the bed and stretched his arms. He knew that there was a 50 percent chance of Riddle actually helping him since he already proved to be self-reliant. And before he could think further on that issue, there was a knock on his door and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Come in! he called out.

The door open seconds later and in stepped Riddle with a calculating look on his face before he shut and locked the door behind him.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Uh oh… Should I be worried about that look on your face?" he teased.

Surprisingly, the expression on Tom's face didn't change even as he conjured a chair from nothing then proceeded to sit down on it, giving Harry his undivided attention.

It honestly weirded Harry out and he was now looking at Tom with a contrite look on his face as the man released a part of his Magical aura in an effort to intimidate him.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes then sat back down on his bed. "And how may I help you…uncle?" he smiled thinly at Tom when his eyes narrowed at him.

"You can create a fully corporeal Patronus and your core doesn't seem to be strained from the effort. How?"

Again. Since when does casting a Patronus strain the core? He had never heard about that. The only thing he knew was that it was only difficult because you needed a particularly strong memory to be able to cast it. And thinking of, he hadn't been thinking of anything when he casted it both times…

Interesting.

"I'm just that good," he retorted lowly, using the same excuse.

Tom's eyes narrowed and he called his Yew wand to his hand and pointed it at Harry.

'_Well, at least that's the same,' _he thought sardonically.

He snorted but didn't brandish his own wand. "It's really none of your business how I learnt it."

"I beg to differ," he replied briskly, pocketing his Wand. "As you are now in Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin, it is my duty to oversee the health and safety of every student. And I have to say that casting a Patronus at the age of 11 fits to those criteria."

Harry hummed. "Interesting." He sighed and absentmindedly crossed his legs. "Well to make a long story short so you can get off my arse. My amazing powerboost goes in hand with my Medical hiatus and I'm therefore not at liberty to disclose any further details seeing as I am in perfect health and you would be undermining the capability of the Goblin Healer who saw to it that I receive a clean bill of health."

Tom chuckled, a patronising smile on his face."Ah. I see that you're quite an articulate fellow and not to mention, you keep deflecting my questions with obvious half-truths."

He just shrugged.

"Well, I think that you're doing it on purpose. You seem capable enough to easily misdirect anyone who asks you a question but you're not doing that. You answer in such a way that everyone would be suspicious as to your true motives. Why?"

He sent him a close lipped smile. "Why indeed."

Tom rolled his eyes at him. "I think that you're either not aware of what you're doing, you're doing it on purpose or you're really speaking the truth."

"If you didn't prove that you obviously don't believe a word that's coming out of my mouth then I would've gone with the last bit." He rose both eyebrows at Tom then uncrossed his legs. "Mildly uncomfortable sitting like that, innit?" he sent a teasing smile at Tom when he saw the brief look of irritation flicker across his face.

"I'm sure," Tom replied shortly, obviously not amused. "Well seeing as I can't force the answer out of you, unfortunately -" Harry quirked an eyebrow at that. "- I would however advise you to take the necessary precautions when casting such a spell again as it's quite draining of one whose Magical core has not yet fully developed."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry about me, I'm quite alright."

"I believe that that is still left to be seen." Tom then stood up out of his seat and banished the chair. "Well… as I'm obviously not making any leeway with you, I'll be returning to my duties. So try not to perform such a spell again as I'm sure to be bombarded with requests from Dumbledore regarding the sight of a Pegasus flying through the halls."

"No promises," Harry sung mockingly, grinning broadly when Tom huffed.

And instead of replying verbally, Tom pivoted sharply and walked towards the door which he unlocked and closed on his way out.

"Score one point for Potter," Harry murmured lowly, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he recalled the entire conversation.

He knew that Tom was gonna be watching him closely from now on, but he counted on that. This way, his dorm mates would be hesitant to try anything against him. Not to mention, all the students with powerful backgrounds would start flocking to him and by doing that, it would eliminate the chances of people such as Dumbledore imposing themselves on him. Sure, it would place him under the old man's watchful eye but he wouldn't be able to do anything against it because if he keeps calling Harry up to his office then it would begin to look suspicious and Tom could swoop in and accuse Dumbledore of singling Harry out.

Not to mention, the other Professors would begin to notice and while some like Snape would say that it was favoritism, others like McGonagall and Flitwick would begin to grow worried about the reasons for Harry's continued presence in Dumbledore's office when he was on his best behaviour.

So either way, it would reflect badly on Dumbledore. Even if he kept away from Harry and just watched him from afar, people would still notice and grow suspicious about why he was so attentive to Harry and not the other students.

Hah!

He couldn't wait until Dumbledore's name was dragged through the mud.

He almost felt sor-Nah!

Look out Hogwarts because a storm is approaching.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: I have no time for Spell check so if anyone is up to the task of being my Beta then Pm me.**

**Happy Fathers Day!**

* * *

Hours after Tom had left, Harry decided to leave the room in search of adventure. And thinking of, he wondered if the whole scenario with Quirrell and the Troll had still happened.

Well probably not seeing as there had been nothing in the Daily Prophet.

Closing the door behind him, he was met with the sight of Draco, Blaise, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode all seated around an obviously conjured table with their school books spread out in front of them.

When Harry came out of his room, they all turned to look at him and anyone would look uncomfortable with the attention but not him.

He instead smirked and moved towards them, ignoring the unfriendly look on some of their faces as he went to the side where Blaise was seated.

He then pulled his Wand out of its holster and conjured a chair nonverbally before plopping down into it after strapping his Wand back in.

"Hello again," he greeted, smiling disarmingly at Blaise even though the other boy was looking at him in disbelief.

Blaise rose an eyebrow at him. "So we meet again, Harry Potter."

He grinned and raked a hand through his hair. "Surprise." Blaise just scoffed softly at that. "I'm sure that you can understand why I chose not to reveal my name."

"Quite."

And before Harry could say anything else, the sound of someone clearing their throat reached their eyes and he turned to see Draco and friends staring at them in surprise.

"You know Potter, Blaise?" Draco asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow at Harry who had gone back to looking at Blaise.

'_He is so beautiful. I can't believe that this belonged to me at one point,'_ he thought wistfully, drinking in the sight of Blaise's features up close. _'I can't wait to have you to myself again.'_

Lost in his thoughts of Blaise, he didn't even hear the resulting conversation about him until he received a subtle jab to his rib breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Draco is speaking to you," Blaise explained when he turned to look at him.

He frowned and turned to look at the others. "Which one is Draco?"

The aforementioned blonde scowled and turned his nose up at him. "That would be me."

Harry nodded and made a show of looking him over. "Hmm… So you must be the Malfoy Heir. I have to say, the resemblance between you and your father is rather uncanny. I think you only gained your hair colour from your Bearer."

Uh oh.

'_Hahah_!' Harry laughed inwardly at the look on Draco's face. He had purposefully said that just to see what Draco would do and as predicted, the blonde abruptly stood up and brandished his Wand at him.

"How do you know my father?!" he growled, eyes blazing as he looked at Harry.

Blaise's face held a tinge of worry as he looked at his friend.

Harry remained nonplussed and just leaned back in his chair. "We are cousins, you know…"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "... Not to mention, I saw your father yesterday so it was quite easy to make the comparison."

There it is.

He had played his hand just to aggravate Draco.

He realised that the best way to get to know someone was to do something to them that they would be forced to accept your existence.

Just like in his World, he and Draco had only known each other because they had been so-called enemies and their relationship had been easy to turn into friendship because they had always paid attention to each other because of mutual dislike.

Draco's eyes widened dramatically and his hand shook even as he kept his Wand pointed at Harry. "Y-You."

Everyone's face show various stages of disbelief and with his job done, Harry winked at Blaise then got up from his seat.

"Well, I'll be off then. Haven't eaten anything yet." He nodded at them then turned to leave, dodging the stunning spells sent at him. "Can't stay and chat, sorry."

And with one last wave, he left the common room, leaving behind complete disarray."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry didn't even know where he was going but he just kept walking.

Being in such close proximity with Blaise was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn't touch the other boy because that would be freaking creepy but on the other hand, he could actually become friends with him until it was time to court him. That way, he could scare away any bastard who thought that they had a shot with the Half-Italian beauty and still get close to him.

Harry could never hope to compare to Blaise but that didn't mean that he was going to let anyone else get their hands on him.

Call him selfish or whatever but he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else and he didn't mind that at all.

But back to the matter at hand, today was Thursday and he had three days before he is to start attending classes so he needed to do a bit of information gathering and who better to ask than the House Elves?

If there was anyone who knew Hogwarts inside and out it was them and while many people seem to write them off, Harry knew that they could be useful for more than just Housework.

So now that he had a solid plan, off to the Kitchen it wa- oof!

The fuck?!

Harry stumbled back and almost fell on his butt if it wasn't for the fact that he used Magic to quickly center himself. And now that he wasn't in any danger of damaging some part of his body, he looked up at the bastard who slammed into him and a frown immediately came to his face.

Snape.

What was with this fucker and slamming into Harry?

"Can't you watch where you're going, old man?" he hissed, righting his rumpled sweater.

Snape's eyes narrowed at him. "And who would've thought that the miserable brat in Diagon Alley was none other than the Potter spawn?" he sneered nastily, looking down his nose at him. "I can't say that I'm surprised with the amount of arrogance you have seeing as everyone practically worships the ground you walk on."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Woe is me, my name is… wait, I didn't catch your name… But that doesn't matter. My name is whatever your name is and I didn't go through the traumatising event of witnessing my Mother and Father being murdered by someone who wants to kill me, nor have I been treated like a slave and abused by my relatives for a decade. Wow, your life must be so much more difficult than mine for you to be so jealous," he drawled, obviously unimpressed. "Maybe we could switch lives you know?"

And without waiting for a thoroughly shocked Snape to react, Harry stalked off. He was just about annoyed with the man who claimed to have been in love with his mother. He honestly didn't know what she had seen in such a miserable person like Snape, but to each their own.

People could say the same thing about his mild obsession with Blaise. But the difference was that Blaise wasn't a bully nor did he spiteful do things to get back at an innocent kid.

In his World, Blaise had never once participated in Draco's bullying and that was one of the major reasons why Harry first became interested him in.

It took a while to gain the Slytherin's attention but it had been worth it in the end.

Oh had it been worth it.

He had even met the infamous Black Widow who Harry didn't even know was a Veela. But it explained why she keeps managing to land a new man every year despite it being a hot topic among the Pureblood circles that everyone of her husbands had died mysterious deaths.

The only real issue about her that Harry had was that whenever he had sex with Blaise, the next day, she would be looking at him with a knowing look on her face and when he was alone with her, she would try to make a move on him.

It was honestly unnerving because the first time he visited, Blaise had warned him that he would castrate him if he so much as looked at his mother with an intent to sleep with her.

So he believed that it might've happened before with Blaise's previous boyfriends because his mother had absolutely no shame whatsoever

But that time, Blaise didn't have to worry about that happening with Harry because one, he could resist the Veela allure even though she was a Full-blooded one unlike Fleur and two, he was utterly and insanely in love with Blaise.

Not to say that his mother wasn't attractive because Circe knew that she was a bombshell but she was just not for him.

Although… It was a good thing that the Creature Inheritance skipped Blaise because Harry didn't doubt that he would've been six feet under if Blaise had been a Veela.

Not to mention, it was after their stay in his family Manor that Blaise had became pregnant and Harry didn't know how the hell their contraceptive Charms stopped working but he just knew that Mrs Zabini had something to do with it.

Not that he would go pointing fingers… He wasn't stupid. Blaise loved his Mother too much to allow someone to implicate her in anything.

The things he went through for Love.

But don't make any mistake, he would still do it over and over again just to keep Blaise at his side.

Blaise.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry finally came upon the Kitchen after breaking himself out of his Blaise induced stupor; he just hoped that the password was the same and that the Elves were friendly enough.

So it was with a bated breath that he tickled the pear, watching intently as it giggled before the showing the entrance into the Kitchen.

"Yes!" he pumped his hand into the air then sped into the Kitchen before someone spotted him.

And as he went inside, he was met with the familiar site of House Elves bustling about preparing foods and desserts.

It took a while, but all the bustling halted and wide eyes turned as one to look at him.

Creepy.

He smiled at them and as if that was some sort of invitation, they all came running up to him speaking over one another in an effort to serve him.

And instead of yelling to calm them down, he raised both of his hands and began patting them on their heads one by one which effectively stopped their talking.

A minute later, he finished and grinned at them. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I'm wondering if you guys can help me out a bit. I'm new to Hogwarts and I don't really have any friends, so can you guys kinda update me or something? I really don't want to be alone," he murmured, shuffling his feet in an effort to look shy and awkward.

He felt a bit guilty with manipulating them, but if he didn't then he would never leave the Kitchens again.

"I can help you, Mister Potter!" a voice spoke up.

And wow, was that a completely structured sentence?

He looked at the Elf who spoke as it stepped forward and he was pretty surprised at how Professional it looked.

It was wearing a tailored looking shirt with the Hogwarts Crest on it.

It then bowed at him before looking him in the eye. "Greetings, Mister Potter. My name is Char and I am the Head Elf responsible over all activity in the Kitchens. I may be of help so please follow me to a more secluded area and everyone return to work!"

Cool! He didn't think that he had ever met the Head Elf before. He didn't even know that they existed for Circe's sake.

Not to mention, it was really articulate unlike the other Elves and that was a bit of a surprise. But even so, he followed it to an empty space in the Kitchen, smiling and thanking a House Elf when it handed him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it and a fork.

At the look on the Elf's face, he sped up behind Char because he could honestly say that as much as he liked Dobby, he didn't need another Hero worshipper.

"Please have a seat, Mister Potter." The Elf gestured to the comfy looking chair which popped into existence a couple seconds ago and Harry happily sat down so that he could properly stuff his chocolate cake in his mouth.

This was giving him an idea on how to woo Blaise.

"Mister Potter, what is it you would like to know?"

The Elf's grating voice brought him out of his thoughts and he swallowed down the piece of cake in his mouth before replying. It was bad manners after all. "Well…" he started lowly, making a show of averting his eyes. "I don't really know anybody here as I've been living in the Muggle World for the last decade. So, I wasn't able to make friends with anyone before I came here and now, I'm sorted in Slytherin and it's pretty awkward for me as everyone already has their group of friends. And since I don't know them, I don't really know how to start a conversation with them about topics we'll both like. That's why I'm asking for your help." Here he looked up at the Elf. "I'm sure that you guys know everyone in the Castle so I was thinking that you could help me."

The Elf's eyes began watering and Harry inwardly cringed. Well, it was a good thing that it didn't ask him how he even located the Kitchens seeing as he was new… Although… the waterworks, he could've done without.

"Mister Harry Potter is such a nice and considerate Wizard," It balled.

Harry had expected different from the Head Elf and he should really stop calling it Elf or It…

"It's no big deal, Char. I've always liked House Elves and I have to say that I trust you guys more than actual Wizards," he replied softly, laughing as he finished speaking because that sentence was partly true.

Char sniffled then summoned a hanky to wipe it nose before banishing it. "Mister Potter is a very nice Wizard. I will be honoured to help you."

Wonderful.

Cue evil laughter… nah, Harry's morals are still very much existing, even a little, teensy bit twisted.

**…**

So for the next couple of hours, Char updated Harry on who was who at Hogwarts using picture aids, who were dating and whatnot.

He learned that Draco was already in a Betrothal contract with Roger Davies which was rather fast. It seems as those two were destined together just like Harry and Blaise.

Pansy Parkinson was being flooded with contracts… finally. Thank Circe for Narcissa.

Millicent Bulstrode was… Millicent Bulstrode. Wasn't she the girl who looked like Crabbe?... or was it Goyle?

Nott had his sights set on a Betrothal contract with Bl… eh? Harry's eyes twitched and his hands gripped the fork with bruising force.

_'If that skinny bastard Nott thought that he was moving in on Harry's Beloved then he had another thing coming.'_

Some people harbored illusions of grandeur sometimes and normally Harry didn't care but this time, he would see to it that he crushed Notts'.

Pfft. Nott and Blaise… Not in any lifetime.

But enough of that Abominable thought. Harry didn't want to break out in hives.

Daphne Greengrass… Never heard of her so he ignored what Char said about her.

Cedric Diggory had dropped out of Hogwarts after getting bitten by a Vampire or something. Yikes!

Ron was a bully.

Harry actually found it hard to be surprised about that as he had been bullying Hermione the first time they met.

And speaking of, the Know-it-All bookworm was finding it difficult to make friends - No surprise there - and Char had suggested that he try with her since they both didn't really know anyone.

Pfft. As much as he had said that people on this Reality might be way different than the ones from his World, he didn't think that he could find it in himself to be friends with them again.

Wasn't there some Muggle quote saying Fool me once or something like that? Well, there would be no second chances in Harry's book for certain people.

And so it went. Char told him about every single person at Hogwarts - Yawn - and apparently Riddle was making the moves on… Crouch? Eww! Riddle was interested in Crouch Sr? Fucking Disgusting!

"Oh, no, no. Barry Crouch Jr, Mister Potter. Professor Riddle is trying to Court him."

Ohhh… That weirdly made sense since the crazy bastard got Kissed by Dementors for Voldemort. But wait, Riddle liked guys?! No, a better question was, since when was Riddle interested in anyone?

He would keep his thoughts of the man fucking Bellatrix buried deep inside his mind.

Well, at least he had that crazy Bitch out of the way.

Though, he was still wondering about Remus. The Werewolf hadn't spoken up against him but he still didn't try to defend him. So Harry was in two minds about what he was going to do when he eventually met him.

He also learned that the Weasleys had five children instead of seven. He didn't feel as happy at the thought as one would expect.

After doing some thinking, he realised that maybe George hadn't been blaming him for Fred's death. He had came out of a traumatic experience of seeing his twin brother die right in front of him, but even so, Harry didn't know if he still wanted to be friends with him.

Well, he would cross that bridge if it ever appears.

Char also told him about the Two Pranksters France and Germany - pfft - Rosier. Harry had no doubts as to who those twins were with those terrible names. Sheesh, he knew that Pureblood hardly knew about the Muggle world and whatnot because they didn't even name their children decent landmark names.

It was gonna be so weird when he eventually saw them and they were gingers.

And that was how the following conversation with Char went.

**2 hours later**

Harry left the Kitchens with two slices of cake, chocolate and vanilla one which he was going to try and share it with Blaise.

As much as Blaise didn't have a sweet tooth, he still loved vanilla cake while Harry absolutely abhorred it.

So now he was up to date on who was who in Hogwarts, his life just got a hell of a lot easier. He was pretty happy that they had an actual person as the History of Magic Professor and that Quirrell wasn't around.

Seems like this year's wouldn't have any sort of action.

He loved that bit but he wasn't too convinced that nothing would be happening. He could at least mark some stuff off of his danger calendar like Sirius escaping Azkaban since he's dead, Wormtail resurrecting Voldie since the rat was the Groundskeeper - pfft - while Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Filch was still the Caretaker and Hooch was the Flying Instructor. McGonagall was the Transfiguration Professor but not the Headmistress or Gryffindor Head of House.

Dumbledore must've been trying to murder the old Witch with all that work and responsibilities when he himself couldn't even manage every position he had been given.

Sprout was still the Herbology Professor and Sinistra Astrology. All-in-all, most of the Professors remained the same.

He couldn't say the same about the students but that was a given.

But back to the matter at hand, he had decided on outright giving Blaise a treat or gift everyday and when it looked like he was digging it, he would abruptly stop and have the other boy seek him out for an explanation.

Yeah, it was like reverse psychology.

At first, Blaise may begin to get irritated as his friends would no doubt tease him but he would eventually start to appreciate the gifts and then try to kick Harry's arse when he stopped.

It was a fool proof plan but he wasn't going to think that way or it would probably fall through.

So it was with a grin that he headed back to the Slytherin Common Room to face the mess he had wrought and to adhere the beautiful Slytherin to him.

Oh, Blaise didn't know just what awaited him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: This chapter isn't that long but hey, atleast it's out. **

* * *

As Harry entered the Common Room, all eyes immediately strayed to his form which wasn't creepy - nope, not creepy - and instead of looking uncomfortable at the attention, he ignored everyone else and searched for Blaise in the crowd.

It took a couple seconds but he immediately found him at the back of the room with his friends, an annoyed looking Draco hammering away at his side.

He didn't even think and instead just started walking, dodging other students even as they kept their eyes on him. And in no time, he finally came to a stop in front of Blaise who looked up at him lazily, an enquiring look on his face.

"I was wondering if you liked cake," he explained, holding the plate out to the other boy. "I wasn't sure what flavour you liked so I just brought both."

_'Pfft. I know damn well that Blaise loves vanilla, but I do need to keep up appearances since Blaise is so damn observant… Not that that was a bad thing, but still. It makes things a bit harder for me.'_

Blaise looked surprised as he eyed the plate in his hand, eyes zeroing in on the vanilla cake as predicted. "No, thank you."

But even as he said that, his eyes stayed glued to the cake and Harry with a broad grin on his face picked up one of the tissues at the side of the plate and took the chocolate slice before setting the plate with the vanilla slice down on Blaise's lap. "Your mouth says one thing but your actions say something else."

He smiled at Blaise warmly, startling the other boy.

"Why? You hardly know me, so why? I haven't made much of an impact to you for you to want to harm me."

Harry rolled his eyes, snorting softly. "You don't always have to have any ulterior motives to do something nice for someone." But at Blaise's skeptical look, he continued. "But in my case, ever since I saw you, I've been bewitched-" _heh_! "-therefore, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make you mine. But for now, I'm gonna start off small."

Blaise startled at that and broke his composure by looking around at his friend's with wide eyes while a fuming Draco kept on glaring at Harry. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I'd like to Court you someday but we're too young for grand gestures right now, so I'll just stick to little things like giving you treats or gifts. Best to start from somewhere, right?" he asked rhetorically, shrugging absentmindedly before he began heading towards his room.

Part one of his plan to woo Blaise had been put into motion so he was just going to eat his cake then get some rest.

Tomorrow, he was go- "Whoa!" he leaned back and dodged the spell which whizzed past him and slammed into another student immediately petrifying them. "What's the big idea?!" he asked incredulously, turning to look at an angry Draco.

"Potter! I demand that you tell me where you saw my father this instant!"

Harry snorted and grinned at him patronisingly. "Or what? What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" he rolled his eyes in amusement.

Draco gritted his teeth and glared at him.

Exactly.

Who was he going to tell? He couldn't go to Dumbledore for obvious reasons and he also couldn't go to Tom because Harry could hazard a guess that everyone already believed that Cygnus was missing or presumed dead, he wasn't too sure.

And if as if he came to the same conclusion, Draco's shoulders sagged and he looked down at the floor in defeat. "Look…" he started, choking up seconds later. "Just… P-Please."

With a sigh of aggravation, Harry sucked his teeth. "Ché… I met him at Gringotts yesterday. I don't particularly care about Blackmailing you for the information or whatever. And frankly it's not worth my time. So there you go… Oh… And try not to let Dumbledore know since… You get the idea." He yawned lowly. "Don't expect free information again from me… Good night." And with a wave, he began heading up to his room with a scowl.

He had hoped to mercilessly tease with the information but the blonde was just about to cry and Harry was a sucker for the waterworks.

Not everyone could sway his mind but Draco had been his friend so he didn't mind. And besides, this way, they'll all begin to keep an eye on him which would make it easier for him to love up in Hierarchy.

Heh… Friend or not, by the end of the day, he didn't know these versions of people from his World.

They were all complete strangers to him and they could help him to ascend higher through connections.

Blaise was different but the others were free game.

Because by the end of the day, none of them were his friends since this was an Alternate Universe and while the same could be said for Blaise, he chose not to dwell on that.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, Harry slept in until 9am when he knew that everyone would be attending classes. He would be able to move away the Castle virtually unbothered… Well, he would still have to keep an eye on the Portraits and the Ghosts.

So here he was, munching on a slice of a Cheesecake after he summoned one of his Elves to bring it to him. He was a bit surprised that Dumbledore didn't Ward Hogwarts against House Elves but hey, it wasn't as if anyone in the Wizarding World was smart enough to use them for their dirty work.

Last night before he went to bed, he had called one of the Hogwarts Elves and asked them to place the Rose he had conjured in front of Blaise when he sat down for breakfast.

It was a sparkling crystal rose with blue highlights which he had embedded some of his Magic into so that the Transfiguration would remain permanent. He had also made certain that no one could extract it but him because Circe knew that you could use anything in rituals these days.

He just hoped that Blaise liked it because it was one of the ideas he pulled out of his arse after almost having a brain aneurysm trying to think of something clever.

And to be honest, he had stupidly set himself up because now, he would have to keep giving Blaise something for an entire year as his plan was to be set in motion after a couple months of gift giving.

But you know what? He liked the challenge.

So after finishing off his Cheesecake, he decided to explore the place after procuring a map of Hogwarts. It was not like he needed it, but just to keep up appearances.

He was in two minds on taking his Invisibility Cloak with him but decided to just do it. It was better to be safe than sorry after all.

…

Harry sighed and entered the Library, frowning at the look that Madame Prince sent his way. "I'm not skipping class, I start on Monday," was all he said before he began exploring.

He couldn't even use his Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the Restricted section since he was the only student inside and Pince was eying him up from her seat behind the desk.

His exploration just got significantly boring so Instead of wasting time under Pince's eyes, he immediately left and decided to try the Room of Requirement.

He could do with a little privacy. And who knew, maybe he could find some way to spy on Dumbledore or something.

And if he did find a way, he wasn't going to abuse it by spying on Blaise because that would be creepy.

Yeah...totally creepy… Creepy.

That was so damn unconvincing but he really wasn't going to do that.

Really.

…

Well that turned out to be a bust. It seemed that there was no longer a Room of Requirement which totally sucked and Harry really didn't know where else he could go that was interesting except for the Chamber of Secrets but he was simply too lazy to make the effort so Instead, he decided to go and terrorise Riddle.

Maybe he could finally get a reason for him not taking him in when his parents died.

And don't get it twisted because he only wanted to know for curiosity's sake. He didn't much care because he had literally only lived with Petunia and Vernon for a day and that was when he was sent to this universe.

He honestly didn't know what happened to the Harry who had been in his place and he was better off not finding out.

So while on his way to Tom's office, he ended up passing a peculiar looking statue that he had never seen in Hogwarts before, so doing what any other inquisitive boy would do, he pulled his Wand out and performed a basic detection spell… Oh and he should correct his previous thought.

So he did what any inquisitive and intelligent boy with common sense would do.

Seconds later, the statue of a Kelpie glowed a bright blue colour and Harry grinned like a cat which got the canary and wasting no time, he pressed his Wand up the Kelpie's nose which had been glowing an almost unseeable white colour.

It didn't take long when his Wand was ejected and the statue actually opened his half, presenting a long, dark corridor.

He quickly casted a much stronger version of **Protego** before he began his descent.

What could he say except that he was really bored?

So with the thought of what awaited him inside, he quickly forgot about going to see Riddle because who was he compared to discovering something new?

Not important, that's what.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Sorry for late update. Don't have stable interenet connection right now so please don't mind the spelling errors. **

* * *

It led to a fucking deadend.

That had to be one of the most underwhelming things that Harry had ever found/saw and to say that he was pissed was an understatement.

First, there was no fucking Room of Requirement and now that there was a statue with nothing hidden inside or which didn't lead to anywhere.

The only other option he could think of was that maybe the some secret hatch somewhere that would surely reveal interesting, and though he had the time to cast a detection spell, he had other things to- oh fuck it!

He immediately casted a Detection spell after cancelling **Lumos**. He watched with bated breath as the spell enveloped the cavern like room.

It stayed the same boring grey colour and Harry felt a moment's disappointment before his eyes zeroed on a sliver of blue peeking out of a very tiny hole in the wall to his left.

He wasted no time in moving closer, pointing his Wand directly at the hole, he began channeling his Magic inside, hoping that it opened similar to that of the Kelpie statue.

And within seconds, he immediately noticed a change. The once barren enclove slowly but surely began transforming right in front of Harry's eyes.

Where there was once only dirt was now being occupied by green. Green began growing everywhere. Grass, shrubs, flowers, everything. It was getting a bit overwhelming for Harry who could only look on in awe as trees sprouted up as tall as the eye could see and as soon as he blinked, there was now a lake in the cavern and it seemed to have enlarged.

From there, it didn't take long before it seemed as if the sudden growth was finished. There were birds flying overhead and if Harry didn't know any better, he would think that he was somewhere else.

'_Was this the true power of Magic?'_ he couldn't help thinking as he eyed the lake which was now occupied with fishes and Circe knew what else.

And as he observed his surroundings, his eyes landed on two trees supporting a hammock and already growing curious since the room started changing, he began to approach the trees when out of nowhere, he heard laughter behind him.

Just as he was about to turn and see who it was, he saw a figure rush past him out of the corner of his eyes and his eyes widened at her beauty.

She was one of the most stunning persons he had ever seen. She was dressed in clothing Harry had never seen before, but it looked outdated.

That still didn't take away from her beauty.

And just as he was about to call out to her, another figure brushed past him and his frowned thoughtfully.

He knew him… Atleast he thought he did. The man cut a rather improsing figure and if Harry had met him before he would surely remember him but he could swear that he looked familiar.

"You should be careful or you'll scare away the animals, dear!" He called out, smiling warmly at the woman who continued giggling.

The woman then waved him off. "Oh, you worry too much, Sal! Come, let's relax while Ro and Ric continue with their designs. We haven't had time to ourselves for a while so we should take advantage." She then potinedly sat down on the hammock, looking right at the man.

And Harry frowned at the fact that they were both ignoring him and after clearing his throat twice, he scowled and marched up to the man. "Hey! Have some manne- ahh!" He fell forward when he went to push the man only for his hand yo go through him.

"Oof!" He grunted then carefully got up, intending to brush the crushed grass off his sweater when he realised that the grass remained untouched. "Huh?"

His eyebrows knitted into a grown and just to see what would happen, he go up and walked towards a butterfly which had landed on a leaf. Stretching his hand out, he tried to touch the butterfly only for his hand to go through it.

"What the hell?!" his head shot up and turned to look at the man and the woman who were both now seated on the hammock, softly. talking to each other. "Where the heck am I?" he couldn't help but mutter as he brushed his hands off.

If he couldn't touch anything then why were his hands coated with sand?

He sighed and approached the man and the woman who seemed to be quite familiar with each other.

They must be lovers or something, but Harry couldn't figure out why such a stunning woman would be with someone this… not quite so handsome? 'Ugh. That just made it sound even worse.'

The man wasn't as goodlooking but he shouldnt be so quick to dismiss because it wasn't exactly morally right to judge someone based off of their looks.

But still, he would've never envisioned these two being together.

"-nd I keep telling you that I will be in charge of building the Greenhouses considering that I will be teaching the subject. I assure you that I can provide you with the proper ingredients for your Potions or don't you believe me?" she asked vehemently, narrowing her eyes at the still smiling man.

"Calm down, my dear. I didn't not mean it in an offensive way. I was simply suggesting that you acquire help because it seems to be a lot of work for just one person."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, sniffing indignantly. "Well I assure you that I am quite capable of taking full control over the construction of the Greenhouses so I would grateful if you would stop bringing it up." She then stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, you didn't have anyone help you when you were building your Chamber."

The man coughed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well that is quite different as I don't intend on having anyone but my Ancestors inside."

The woman just huffed. "Hmm."

Harry looked at them both oddly; he felt like he knew both of them. Not on a personal level or anything but it was weird.

He had never seen the woman before but he felt like he knew her while he believed that he had seen the man before but didn't remember him.

This was getting too damn weird.

"But enough of that," the man began. "What route should we take when dealing with the mundanes? Our kind are quickly being discovered and we haven't even finished the school yet. I fear for the continued survival of our people."

Sighing softly, the woman rested her hand on the man's leg in comfort. "There's nothing we can do but hope that we'd be finished in time. We can't ask anyone else for help and we're already doing all we can to speed along the construction process but we are just four people, Sal. Four people against thousands of Mundanes."

The man, Sal sighed in aggravation but he didn't take it out on the woman. He instead pulled his hand from under hers and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Once again, you are correct, my dear Helga."

The woman, Hel- wait! Wait!

Giggling in reply, she just leaned up and planted a kiss against his cheek. "Of course I am, Salazar. I always am."

Eh?! Salazar?! Helga?!

Harry was gaping like a fish out of water and before he could yell out, it was as if everything disappeared and within seconds, he was back in the barren cavern with no sight of the what he had just seen.

"What the fuck?!"

…

As the statue closed behind him, Harry still couldn't wrap his head around what he had seen and heard.

He had seen Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.

Now he knew why they seemed familiar to him but what was that talk about Mundanes, was it? About Mundanes causing them to go extinct? If Mundane was another term for Muggles then did that mean that they had known about the existence of Wizards back in that time?

It wasn't that far-fetched considering the Salem Witch Trials.

He couldn't help but sigh and massaged his forehead. When he had gone in search of adventure, he didn't expect to stumble upon a cavern filled with what looked like flashbacks of a time when the Founders were alive.

He wondered what would happen if he went back. Would he see the same Flashback or another one?

Fuck. This was so confusing.

Sighing once more, he decided to put the events on the back burner until he had enough time to properly analyse it.

So it was with a clear mind that he decided on going back to the Library. This time, he would run up to his room for the Invisibility Cloak before trying for the Restricted section.

But then again…

He stood walking, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"Maybe I should go see Riddle instead," he muttered lowly.

He was a bit indecisive about going to see the man, but after experiencing what he did in that cavern, he wasn't sure that trying to do some research would be of any help to him.

So with that thought in mind, he decided to do the lesser of two evils for the sake of his mind and go to see Tom instead.

It was about time that he had answers and if his explanation wasn't understandable then Harry wanted nothing to do with Tom, much less Barty Crouch Jr who the man was courting.

Steeling his resolve, he turned around and began heading in the direction Tom's office was using the **Point Me **spell.

He deserved answers even though he no longer needed Tom's help. The man was still his uncle and above all else, he should've been the one to have custody of Harry.

And no matter what the man tried to say, Harry would never believe that someone as powerful, smart and manipulative as Tom Riddle would ever allow Dumbledore to best him.

Because unlike the Voldemort in his world, this version retained every ounce of humanity and is able to use his skill and power to rise above others without fear or outrage.

For Circe's sake, the man was Deputy Headmaster for crying out loud. If that didn't drive home how resilient and intelligent the man was then Harry didn't know what.

So not wasting anymore time, he quickened his pace because not knowing Tom's reasons for leaving him with the Dursleys would continue to eat away at him and he was in no position to let his guard now.

He had to be on alert 24/7 because he could trust no one but himself yet.

And this time around, he wasn't planning on having any close friends like Ron and Hermione had been to him. They had been too close and because of that, they had tried ruling his life.

Not to mention, Harry couldn't even bask in the fact that he had money so that he could buy whatever he wanted without Ron getting jealous.

Last time Harry checked, he wasn't the one responsible for having that many kids knowing that he wouldn't have the money to properly support them all.

Sure, money wasn't everything and Harry would give everything to experience familial love like that of the Weasleys' but by the end of the day, he wasn't the reason for them being in the position that they were.

Ron could bugger off for all he cares because there was such a thing as working hard to become successful and who worked harder than Harry just to be able to get a chance to live?

Hermione on the other hand depended too much on authority figures and yeah, Harry would give props to her that she was smart, but by the end of the day, books couldn't make up for first hand experience.

Harry hated that she had shoved her intelligence down his throat and embarrassed him at times because he wasn't able to reach the same conclusion as her in a matter of seconds.

Hell, even Ron couldn't stand her in the beginning and if it wasn't for the fact that they had stuck together for all these years with Harry being the mitigator, he doubted that they would've even been friends.

Ron was lazy and easily jealous while Hermione was pushy and rather aggressive at times.

Yeah… Harry didn't fancy going through all that again.

He couldn't even keep his secrets to himself without them bugging him about it and not to mention, Mrs. Wesley allowing Ginny her fantasy of being Mrs. Potter.

That was just plain weird and creepy.

It sure as hell didn't help that he became friends with Ron. It just served to fuel Ginny's fantasy even more.

And as her brother, Ron should've gone mental at the thought of his best friend being with his little sister but nothing. It was like it was expected of Harry to be with Ginny, so you could imagine their surprise when he came out as Bisexual and even dropped a few hints about already being in a relationship with a guy.

And looking back, he was just relieved that he had told no one about him being with Blaise or he would've probably went on a killing spree if any of them had dared to place a finger on his Beloved.

He was acting positively mad but that's what happens when you're in love. You would do anything to make certain that no one and nothing can ever harm your loved ones.

Harry could say that he knew about that firsthand as he had killed Voldemort to protect his loved ones.

That backfired but it was neither here nor there.

But still, once he found out just who this Dark Lord was, he was just going to sit back and relax without interfering.

He had already vanquished one Dark Lord too many in his opinion and he didn't need to add another one to the list.

So it was with great conviction that he decided to keep out of it regardless of the mayhem and destruction. The Aurors should do their damn work instead of relying on a child.

But even so, if the Dark Lord ever made the mistake of attacking him or his, he would not show any mercy.

All he wanted to do was to lead a semi-boring life but he shouldn't count on that.

He was Harry Potter after all.


	22. Chapter 22

As Harry continued towards his destination with the aid of the '**Point Me'** spell, his mind was in a turmoil about what the ensuing talk with Riddle would unveil.

At first, he didn't much care about Riddle's reasons for not taking care of him, but now, it was all he could think about, barring Blaise. The curiosity was beginning to eat away at him which was surprising because he had encountered loads of scenarios where being curious wasn't that surprising such as the incident with Dumbledore kidnapping Cygnus, Sirius dying in Childbirth, the Veil's creation by the use of pregnant Magical Creatures etcetera.

Those were all the more interesting things to focus on, but no. He had to be stuck on Riddle's reasons for deserting him.

Sighing audibly, his shoulders hunched over seconds later as he envisioned how the meeting with Riddle would go.

But even so, he swore to himself that he wouldn't get emotional. The only one at fault was Riddle and if anything, Harry certainly did fine on his own even though he hadn't known about the role that the man played in his life.

Because in retrospect, he had pretty much spent a couple days at the Dursleys instead of the Eleven years that it should've been. So therefore, it was the Harry before him who had a bone to pick with Riddle, but seeing as he was now that Harry, it was up to him to see justice for his past… self? or whatever that Harry represented.

And besides, he didn't really want to think about where that Harry went because for all he knew, he could've just been absorbed into his body or something.

Freaky.

But it was still plausible as it would explain why he cares enough to go and ask Riddle why he hadn't taken care of him.

This was all getting so confusing for him. First he found out that almost everyone had different parents, that Sirius had died at childbirth, Snape had a twin, he was related to Voldemort because of his Mother etcetera etcetera.

It was so fucking confusing, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He just had to lay low until he got all the information he needed in case he said something to jeopardise himself.

And honestly, it was times like this when he regretted not being clearer in what he wanted when he jumped into the Veil.

It was like a fucking Genie's wish, you had to be completely careful with the wording or else shit hit the fan.

This was so not fucking worth it… but then again…

Blaise.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Harry came to a stop outside of what he presumed to be Riddle's office door, he couldn't help but feel a sudden bout of nervousness and he didn't know why.

Why the fuck should he feel nervousness when he had hated Riddle's existence in his past world? The man meant both nothing and something to him and that was aggravating as hell.

Some part of Harry just needed to hear the man's explanation while a much, much bigger part of him could care less.

It was life he was warring internally with himself and it freaked him out.

Maybe he had merged with the Harry of this time because only that was a plausible explanation for why he cared so much about Riddle's explanation.

"This is messing with my fucking head now," he could help but mutter in exasperation, hands already raised to knock on Riddle's door when said door suddenly opened.

He jumped back, eyes wide when he came face-to-face with none other than Barty Crouch Jr.

Okay… What? Wasn't the man a convicted De-ohh… Riddle's lover in this timeline.

The man, looking much healthier frowned thoughtfully at Harry. "Hello? Are you lost?"

Harry frowned in bewilderment. How the fuck could he be lost if he was standing directly in front of a door which he was about to knock on?

For Circe'a sake, his hand was still hovering in mid-air. He pulled it back seconds later.

"No. Where's Riddle?"

Barty frowned at his lack of manners. "Manners go a long way, kid."

Harry just shrugged. "Good for manners then. Now is Riddle available? Tell him his abandoned nephew is asking for him."

At his words, Barty's eyes momentarily widened and for a beat, Harry was a bit surprised until he remembered that the man had been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

He couldn't quite remember.

"N-Nephew?" he stuttered in surprise, looking down at Harry curiously. "Harry?"

"Do I know you?"

This was beginning to get annoying.

"Is Riddle there?" he repeated, already looking annoyed with their continued interaction.

Yeah, he was rude as heck but who cared? He was tired of having to hold himself back for other people's benefit.

Barty cleared his throat and gave him a brisk nod. "Yes he is. Would you like to come in o-" before he could finish, Harry just walked instead, already tired with the conversation.

Maybe he and Riddle had fucked before which explained his stalling.

Harry didn't much care as long as they didn't fuck on the couch or something. Magic only did so much.

"Tom?!" Barty called out, closing the door behind him before walking past Harry and towards a set of ornate doors.

Probably the bedroom or something.

Harry looked around the room and had to give the man props. He had great tastes. Atleast he hadn't done the room up in the obvious Green and silver colours because that would be lame as fuck.

He believed that school houses and rivalries should stay inside Hogwarts. Bringing it outside of the school was just pitiful and embarrassing.

Imagine not being friends with someone because of the house that they were in.

Bloody stupid...chè.

Focusing back on the present, he blinked his eyes twice when he heard the telltale sounds of moaning.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Slapping a hand to his forehead, he just walked over to the beautiful blue couch in the room and plopped down on it.

Let Tom have his fun but he sure as heck wasn't going to avoid this conversation with Harry.

He just wanted to get it over and done with so that he could move on without thinking about the 'Whys' and 'What Ifs.'

Sighing softly, he looked around the large expanse of the room and had to grudgingly hand it to Riddle. The man had impeccable tastes. It was just unfortunate that he was such a two-timing piece of shit as far as Harry was concerned.

So here he was, seated on Riddle's couch, waiting for said man while he was frolicking in what he presumed was his bedroom with Crouch Jr.

No manners whatsoever.

The same could be said for Harry but who could honestly blame him?

As his nephew, Riddle should've been the one to take him in and not the Dursleys who Harry wasn't even related to in this Universe.

And while Dumbledore was to be blamed for that, it extended to Riddle because Harry had no doubt that he would've known where he was and what Dumbledore had planned to do with him.

Not to mention, all this served to do was make him even more bitter.

Some part of him had already decided that no matter what Riddle's explanation was, he wouldn't forgive him while another part wanted to take everything step-by-step.

He wanted to reserve judgement until he heard what Riddle said.

"This is getting to be more trouble than it's worth," he couldn't help but mutter in derision as he waited patiently for Riddle to stop messing around with Crouch Jr.

He knew that it was being done on purpose to agitate him but he still couldn't help the feeling of annoyance.

Harry was never that patient to begin with and if Riddle continued testing him, he would just blow his fucking door down with a well placed '**Bombarda Maxima.'**

And if any shrapnel hit Riddle or Crouch Jr, he didn't much care.

**5 minutes later**

Harry was literally seconds away from getting up off the couch and blowing Riddle's couch to smithereens when the door leading to what he resumed was the man' s bedroom opened without a sound.

His eyebrows were furrowed in aggravation as Riddle came out of the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was a right mess.

And stepping out after him was Crouch Jr who looked as if he had been rolling around in the grass for hours. His hair was sticking out, his shirt was incorrectly buttoned and his lips looked bruised. Not to mention, there was a huge hickey on his neck for all to see and Harry couldn't help but ball his fists in barely controlled anger.

Was Riddle looking down at him?

Did he think that Harry wasn't worth the effort for him to show him respect?

He clenched his teeth and glared at the man who sat down on the couch opposite him, a contrite smile on his face.

"Apologies, Harry. It appears that you've caught me at an inopportune time."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure." His eyes strayed to a dazed Barty then back at Riddle, his expression blank. "You know, any other person would be offended by the blatant disrespect."

Riddle chuckled lowly and gestured for Barty to sit down next to him with a wave of his hand, not taking his eyes off of Harry's tense form. "My, my. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was speaking to my Superiors."

Here, Harry couldn't help but snort once more. "I'm surprised that you even acknowledge that you have Superiors. But enough of that, I'm not here for small talk."

"Aww, how positively disappointing," he replied teasingly, playfully wiping an invisible tear from his eye. "And here I thought that we could do some catching up." He leaned forward, a small smirk on his face. "You certainly don't beat around the Bush, do you? I assure you that you don't need to use that against me." His eyes strayed to where Harry was fingerings his Wand pointedly. "Family shouldn't fight, Harry."

He scoffed. "I wouldn't know." But even as he said this, he released his death-like grip on his Wand and relaxed against the couch, staring Riddle down. "Now. I want to know why you left me with Muggles who I am not even related to."

Riddle gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest. "Me?!" He sent Harry a faux wide-eyed look of offense before his expression smoothed out seconds later. "I have absolutely no idea what you're speaking of. If anything, you should be speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh cut the Hippogriff dung, Riddle," he hissed back, already more than annoyed with the direction of the conversation. "I may be young but I'm certainly not a fool. Even a Squib could see that anyone could manipulate Dumbledore with a couple sob stories. You may have fooled him but don't think that I'm the same."

Eyeing him in amusement, Riddle refrained from replying and instead used a finger to motion Harry closer. He then leaned forward pointedly, waiting for Harry to do the same which he begrudgingly did.

"You shouldn't speak with such conviction on matters you know not. Words can land you in hot water more than actions, young Harry." He then leaned back and smiled at him. "I think that our little tete-a-tete is concluded, so why don't you run along now?" he waved a hand dismissively at Harry who gnashed his teeth in anger.

"Not until you tell me why you left me with those despicable Muggles."

He didn't come here and endured Riddle's shite for nothing. He wasn't leaving until he had an answer.

Sighing softly, Riddle glanced at Barty who was looking at Harry speculatively. "I have to say that your words and actions clash terribly. I'd have thought that you didn't care for an explanation, but yet, here you are."

Harry growled in aggravation and shot up off the couch, pulling his Wand from his holster to brandish it at Riddle. Impulsive or not, he wanted his answer and he would do anything to get it. "Quit fucking stalling and just answer me."

He waved a hand admonishingly at him. "Now, now. It's rather impolite to point your Wand at an innocent person, Harry," he chastised.

Harry's eyes never strayed from him and his hand remained sure as he kept his Wand pointed at Riddle.

"Oh, I see you're quite serious," he glanced at Harry's Wand once more then back at said boy. "But to answer your question. It's quite simple, really…"

Harry's eyes lit up almost unnoticeably and his grip on his Wand momentarily faltered but Riddle paid it no mind as he continued looking at him.

"At this point, I could just lie and say that I didn't want you, but the truth is that your presence in my life would've severely hindered me. You have always been and will always be a person of interest. So therefore, everyone would be focusing on your presence and by extension mine if I had taken you in. That would've ruined my well thought out plans and I couldn't have that. It was really nothing personal. If you were someone else, I would've gladly taken you. I'm certain that you can see the logic in what I'm saying. You are the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry and with that moniker comes a lot of pressure. I simply was not ready for that kind of responsibility so I left you in the care of Dumbledore to house you as he saw fit… I never would've expected Muggles but maybe that was the point…?"

Harry continued staring at her for a beat longer before snorting and placing his Wand back in his holster. "Nice excuse, Riddle. But unfortunately for you, I tend to see past bullshit. All you had to say was that you didn't want me and leave it at that." He shook his head at the mildly surprised look on his face. "It wasn't completely unexpected. People rarely want to take care of a child that's not theirs even if they belonged to a family member. So I suppose that I can't fault you too much. Not to mention, I'm quite happy that you didn't take me or I wouldn't be the person that I am today."

He turned to leave, his expression carefully blank.

He had just wanted an explanation, that was it. And now that he did, he could start focusing on other issues… important issues.

"Oh… And one more thing. I've been curious on who the current Dark Lord is." He turned his neck to look at Riddle who was already staring at him.

The man's eyebrows furrowed and his lips quirked in an expression of amusement. "And I suppose you want me to be of assistance."

It wasn't a question so Harry didn't answer.

"Well, I don't know if you've ever heard of her, but her name is Delores Selwyn… Many Wizards refuse to believe that Dark Lords can be female so you would hear them refer to her with male pronouns…Do you know her?"

Harry felt as if a window had shattered inside his head.

Umbridge?! She was the fucking Dark Lord?!

It honestly didn't shock him as much as he thought because Umbridge had always been a bad apple.

"Although…" Riddle continued. "I wouldn't go spreading that around because in my opinion, she's just a figurehead. The real Dark Lord prefers to work behind the scenes while Selwyn stupidly casts fear on the population without realising that once she's caught, she'll be promptly executed. And just because we're family, I'll tell you that the real and true Dark Lord is a man by the name of Fenrir Greyback. His right hand man is named Remus Lupin. You may not know them but I suggest you keep an eye out."

R-Remus?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Apologies for taking so long to update. Was so fucking busy it isn't funny and I've been trying to atleast out something out until I can write more instead of waiting any longer. So here it is. Unedited, mind you.**

* * *

Harry left Tom's office with his mind as clear as day; he was both disappointed and relieved at Tom's answer.

It was pretty easy to see that he was lying, but he didn't know why. Why did Tom find it necessary to lie about something like this? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had wasted enough time on this.

If the man didn't want to give him a straight answer then Harry wasn't going to keep letting it affect him.

And one such thing that he couldn't quite grasp was the fact that known and feared Werewolf Fenrir Greyback was the Dark Lord. That was a pretty unconventional person, but when he thought about it, it fit seamlessly.

If anyone could pull off being a Dark Lord, it was Fenrir Greyback.

Umbridge was too emotional in his opinion. Anything could set that toad off, and not to mention, she's very predictable so there's no way that she would've ruled long enough to be memorable.

He also couldn't help wondering if Greyback was still a Werewolf along with Remus.

Remus.

Now that one was a kicker. He couldn't believe that Remus was evil this time around. Not to say that he was any better but come on.

Harry didn't and would never plan on becoming a Dark Lord much less even considering working with one.

His morals were skewered as is, but he didn't think that he was that bad.

… At least not yet.

But enough of that. New world, new Harry, right? So therefore, he wasn't going to keep his thoughts occupied over the thoughts of Greyback and Remus.

Everyone in this world were strangers to him and sure, it was more complicated in Tom's case but he would leave that for another time.

He doubted that any amount of nagging would be enough for Tom to tell him the real reason why he hadn't taken him in so he would move on to more productive things, like what to get Blaise tomorrow.

And thinking of, he couldn't wait for lunch so that he could see Blaise's reaction to the rose that he had sent him.

He was really going to have a lot on his plate with thinking of new gifts to give Blaise. But then again, he could also take inspiration from the Muggle world.

Best to leave that part out for his sake but even so, he had no doubt that Blaise would find the gifts from the Muggle world interesting.

Back in his time, they still hadn't gotten around to getting Muggle Electronics to work around Magic but maybe he could get it this time around if- nah, when he dedicated himself.

This wouldn't be just for him.

It was for Blaise's benefit and he had already proved that he would go to the ends of the earth for the other boy.

And on the brighter side, his future was sure to be bright as fuck with someone like Blaise by his side.

They would take the fucking Wizarding world by storm and of that he was certain.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

A disgruntled look briefly crossed Harry's face only to vanish seconds later as he pivoted on his heel, a tight smile on his face as he spun to face the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," he greeted politely. "How may I be of help?"

Dumbledore smiled jovially at him then made a show of looking around the expanse of the castle then back at Harry. "Nothing serious, young Harry. I'm just checking to make certain that you're settling in fine. It seems as if you already know your way around the castle…?"

Harry could practically see the question mark at the end of Dumbledore's statement and it took a bit for him to withhold a sigh. "I mean no disrespect to you Headmaster, but one can learn a lot if they actually cared to pick up a book or even take their time to memorize the layout of the castle. It's pretty amazing, but by the end of the day, it is just a building and it doesn't take very long to familiarize oneself."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed briefly before his expression cleared seconds later; he chuckled lowly and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ah, the wonders of reading… If only ever student thought alike then we would have no need for detentions."

He chuckled once more and Harry failed to find anything funny about what he said.

Must be a joke only old Professors would understand… Like McGonagall.

"... But regardless, while reading can help to familiarize oneself, there are still unlisted rooms which you have found with ease, …"

Harry sighed and folded his arms. "Is there a point that you want to make, Headmaster? Beating around the bush can be quite grating for everyone involved. And if we're thinking alike, the answer to your unasked question is that it helps to be friendly to everyone… unseen Staff included. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to go and eat. Gooday."

And with an incline of his head, he turned and walked off leaving a pensive Dumbledore behind.

'_Fuck!'_

He really needed to start being careful or Dumbledore was eventually catch up to him.

There was no way that the man would guess that he was from an Alternate Dimension, but still.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

So he would be careful not to go anywhere around the Portraits since he learned later on in his past life that they spied on everyone in the Castle and report back to Dumbledore.

That old man really was a thorn in everyone's side.

It really was a pity that he couldn't just get rid of him but he didn't want Dumbledore to die a martyr. He wanted his name dragged through the mud and swine shit before he was done with him.

He had already begun with that step but it needed to be something positively scandalizing and he knew just the thing but that would have to stay on the back burner until he learned more of this world.

Because for all he knew, Dumbledore could be the only thing standing between Greyback terrorizing the population. It had been the same with Riddle.

…

Arriving in the Great Hall during lunch was a familiar feeling of hectic that Harry remembered, but he didn't much mind as he immediately spotted Blaise among the rest of the Slytherins chatting to Draco and Parkinson.

The rose which Harry had gifted him with was in Parkinson's hand and she was acting like damn starstruck with the way she was eyeing it.

He would sit a good ways away from her incase she tried to jump him… or Blackmail him for his power or something.

Parkinson may be beautiful but she had nothing on Blaise's beauty.

So straightening his posture to exert confidence, he plastered a grin on his face and began approaching the table, not paying attention as everyone immediately took notice of his presence.

Let them look.

He had nothing to be ashamed of and he was damn proud that he looked like a proper Heir to Ancient Houses even if it had cost quite a penny.

And with that thought in mind, he used a bit of his Magic to nudge a couple of Seconds years down the bench so that he could sit opposite of Blaise who looked up at him, eyes narrowed curiously.

"I received your gift." Was all he said. Harry just grinned and gestured with his chin at Parkinson.

"I can see that," he replied calmly. "I hope that it is to your liking."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow and fought a smile as he continued looking at him.

"Quite an amazing display of magic, Potter. I hope that the rest of your gifts will continue to exceed my expectations."

And oh… Was he giving Harry permission to continue?

Did this mean that he recognized Harry's gifts of courtship? Shit! This was unexpected if that was the case.

He had a whole plan and everything to make Blaise infatuated with him.

Fuck! There went his carefully thought of plans.

Sighing lowly, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed until he realised that maybe he was overreacting.

And now that he thought about it, hadn't he announced his intentions to Blaise already?

He thought so.

Maybe this was Blaise's silent confirmation.

But either way, all he could do was accept it and move on.

So realizing that he's been quiet for too long, he cleared his throat and smiled at an already chuffed looking Blaise. "Apologies. My mind briefly wandered but as for your statement, that's one thing that you don't have to worry about. I will continue to blow you away with my gifts."

Blaise issued him a piercing look. "Leaves to be seen, Potter."

Harry just grinned, not at all deterred. "Don't you worry your pretty little head B-... Zabini."

Damn. He really needed to curb himself from speaking Blaise's first name until they knew each other better.

But even so, while Blaise's eyes narrowed briefly at the slip, he remained quiet and continued eating his food.

Whew!

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later that day as everyone had conformed to their respective common rooms, Harry had decided to stay in his room in order to brainstorm Blaise's gift for tomorrow.

He needed something that would outshine the rose and not make it harder for him to impress the other Slytherin in the future.

His idea about using Muggle technology would take a while so he needed to move on until then. Not to mention, he believed that that would be a much better gift for Blaise when he's older.

So with a soft sigh, he plopped back on his bed to think about what to give the other boy.

His curtain flaps were closed which was why when the bedroom door opened, he didn't crane his neck in order to try and see who it was that entered.

There was no use moving it away to see. He wasn't that nosey.

Not to mention, it was probably Crabbe or Goyle. Whichever one was his roommate.

"Draco seems rather pissed, doesn't he?" asked a disembodied voice rather loudly.

Harry stiffened then rolled his eyes as the conversation continued. Didn't Crabbe and Goyle have any self-preservation?

They could've atleast checked the room first before they started planning on ransacking his trunk.

"Maybe Draco likes Blaise."

There was a sharp intake. "Really?! How do you know?!"

Tch. Harry just huffed and went back to brainstorming.

Those two idiots couldn't think their way out of a paperbag.

And besides, the curse that he had placed on his trunk would get their asses.


	24. Chapter 24

**So apparently, a user in the comments finds it necessary to inform me that my story has poor character and plot development along with poor grammar. I don't know, I think I've been developing it quite good up until now but oh well.**

**Also, sorry for the late update. I'm a potato when it comes to updating so please bare with me. **

**And if anyone wants to Beta for me then please PM me. I have no patience to do it myself. **

* * *

**Months later**

A sneer crossed Harry's face as he was confronted by a group of Seventh years in an abandoned hallway.

There were no portraits around, only two statues and a suit of armor.

"And how may I be of assistance?" he drawled boredly, not the least bit intimidated even as he watched the group finger their Wands which were either at their sides or in their trouser pockets.

They all sneered at him in tandem and Harry couldn't help but feel mildly impressed at the synchronization. Seconds later, he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes when one of them stepped closer to him, pulling his Wand out of his holster. "I've been wanting to put you in your place since you got sorted in Slytherin, Potter," he hissed, eyes narrowed on Harry's lithe figure. "And lucky for us, Professor Riddle doesn't seem to care about you much since he left you with Muggles and all." Here, the boy snorted in derision and they all joined in.

Meanwhile, Harry remained unaffected by his words. He looked bored if anyone were to observe his stance and instead of retorting with something insulting, he shrugged noncommittally.

"It is what it is," was all he said. "So can I go now? You know… Now that you've gotten this off your chest. I do have homework to get back to…" And a beautiful, dark-skinned, Half-Italian to impress.

A frown immediately marred their faces and while gritting his teeth, one of them stepped forward, brandishing his Wand at a still nonchalant Harry who only looked at it in boredom even as it came to press against his forehead.

"I'm sorry but am I meant to be intimidated?" he scoffed, tone patronizing.

The guy standing infront of him gritted his teeth and seconds later, Harry could feel the tip of the Wand heating up against his skin. And in a move surprising the boys, he reached up and snatched the Wand out of the guy's hand before he could finish the spell.

He couldn't help but laugh at the look on the guy's face even as he was pushed away with the appearance of a shield charm.

"Well that was easy," he drawled, turning the Wand over in his hand. It wasn't anything special as far as he was concerned but what did he know about Wandlore.

The boy sputtered indignantly. "H-Hey! Give that back!"

Harry chuckled and made a show of tossing the Wand back and forth in his hands. "Come and get it then." After speaking, he ceases his actions and instead held it out for the other boy, wiggling it pointedly. "Well go on. Grab it."

A sneer crossed the boy's face and within seconds, his entire group brandished their Wanda at Harry who felt a brief moment of panic that his '**Protego**' charm won't hold up before relaxing as the spells being tossed at him bounced off the shield.

"Either all of you are weak or I'm just strong," he mocked, grinning when anger crossed their faces. "Come on and show me what you've got."

And seconds later, the flurry of spells being tossed his way doubled and all he did was sit down on the floor and wait for a Professor to come because one of the rules in Hogwarts was…

"**No Magic in the Halls.**"

**…**

And as predicted, it didn't take very long after that before Professors flocked to where Harry had been defending himself against a group of upper years.

Suffice to say, scrubbing cauldrons was going to be the least of their worries after Riddle and McGonagall were through with them.

Harry didn't envy them one but even a he glimpsed the look of fury on Riddle's face before it disappeared seconds later to be replaced by disappointment.

They were so going to get it.

As for him, he was admonished by McGonagall who took 20 points from him before Dumbledore of all people awarded him with 25 points for the successful use of the **'Protego'** charm to defend himself.

And let's just say that he thoroughly enjoyed the sour look on McGonagall's face after that.

Maybe she had it out for him or something.

He didn't know and he didn't quite care either way. She had already disappointed him before in his previous World so any respect that he had had for her was long down the drain.

As for Dumbledore, no attempt at endearing himself to Harry was ever going to work. He was the reason that Harry's parents were dead and there is just no way that he was going to forget the blocks placed on his body and Magic along with the theft of his money.

If he had been anyone else, he would've likely died from the strain of those blocks, so yeah… Dumbledore was barking up the wrong fucking tree this time around.

So with nothing more than a nod of gratitude to said Professors, he turned and went on his way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Things were getting even more interesting. And not to mention, the Professors were becoming more vigilant when concerning Magic anywhere not in the Classroom.

He had had Riddle intrude on his personal space more times than he could count and he wished that he knew the reason why.

No one was saying anything, so there was no chance of overhearing any information.

His classmates were also curious but not as much as Harry since they just marked the strange behavior of the Professors up to '_Old people problems.'_

Who knew, it might just be that but Harry didn't fully believe that when it concerned both Riddle and Dumbledore.

Something huge was up and he would make certain to get to the bottom of it.

Harry couldn't help snorting when he had heard that.

But enough of that, he had come a long way from when he first started wooing Blaise and now, he finally managed to get Muggle Electronic working around Magic with the help of the older Ravenclaws.

And the only reason that he had gotten their help is because he had struck a deal with one of the Ravenclaws by the name of Roger Davies in exchange for him to keep an eye on Draco so that the older Ravenclaw could court him without any competition when he was older.

The other reason was that they Ravenclaws were just interested to be able to make Muggle Electronics work around Magic.

It would be revolutionary in the Wizarding World and so far, they had managed to get laptops working. Cell Phones were harder along with radios and wifi networks.

Those were advanced levels which they had placed on the back burner for now.

Yes, he said they. The Ravenclaws have already expressed their interests in continuing along with Harry so who knows, within a few years Wizarding Britain will hopefully be revolutionized.

So what he had done for Blaise was to get the computer up and running and he had downloaded loads of games, movies and TV shows on it after sending it to the Goblins.

Thankfully, they had Muggle-raised Wizards as their staff so it was all a matter of paying them to do all the work.

100 Galleons wasn't so bad since there were loads of content on the laptop. Hell, he even had two flash drives with 2 Terabytes of space on each and movies, tv shows and games took up all the space.

He planned on giving it to Blaise during lunch because he loved the attention.

Who knows, he could even turn it into a business if other students became interested by word of mouth.

It certainly wouldn't be freaking cheap that was for sure.

So with a plan in mind, he hurried his walking in order to freshen up a bit. It was Saturday so luckily no class and no matter how much of a lump you were on weekends, everybody would still rather eat together during lunch.

Here's to hoping that Blaise would like and appreciate the gift.


End file.
